Loving Lily
by AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt
Summary: It's 7th year, and it's James last chance of getting Lily's love. Maybe with the help of the maruaders, blackmail, and a head boy badge can he make it? Yet, first he'll have to do something about that immaturity of his! - Better than it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: My first attempt at a longer fanfic. Please give it a try! Oh, and for those who've already read what I've posted I've done some minor "fixing" on this chapter,, nothing that will do anything to the story, only descriptions and such (it was sort of not good). I don't want to change a lot because it's my first try and I want that to show, but some thing's were just to corny, so I fixed it a little.

Disclaimer: J.K owns it all..I own nothing.. except Margaret Brown (whose name I stole from my aunt, that I love very much)

* * *

Seventh and last year, for a group of students, was soon to come. The students were all safely inside the train that would take them to Hogwarts. Here they sat, in small compartments, divided up. All students from 1st year and up had boarded the train and were ready to begin their new (or first) year at Hogwarts.

Inside one of these compartments sat three seventh year girls. The good friends were eagerly awaiting their new year at Hogwarts. This threesome was made up of Marlene McKinnon, Margaret Brown and Lily Ayanna Evans.

Marlene McKinnon was clearly the shyest of the group, although if it was only her and her friends she was quite a wildfire. Her humor never stopped surprising the girls, and could go from good to bad in a second. She had dark-blond hair and unusually bright blue eyes.

Margaret Brown was what you could call the laugher of the group, and would always manage to make the others smile. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and deep olive skin. Her charcoal eyes were profound and deep.

Lily Evans, was the third and last girl of the group. She cared a lot for rules, but that wouldn't stop her from having fun. She had deep red hair and emerald green eyes. Lily Evans was also the one known for her temperature, she could fire up like only a red head can, but was mostly a warm and nice person.

"Head-girl, I'd never a guessed" teased Margaret

"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny Margy"

"I know"

"No, seriously, I'm laughing my eyes out over here"

"Enough with the bitching, alright?" Marlene snapped

"Woach, somebody's going pre-menstrual on us here" laughed Margy, while making foul, but funny, facial expressions.

This cracked Lily up, and brought grins to the faces of the other two. After Lily was done laughing, Marlene asked who the head boy was.

"I honestly don't know" replied Lily.

"What? How can you not know?" asked a bewildered Margaret.

"There was no mention of it in the letter, I'll just have to wait and see"

"It's probably one of the prefects. Remus maybe? Or that guy, Amos?"

The girls spent the rest of the ride pondering over whom the head boy could be and playing cards (they'd learned it to Marlene, who was the only pureblood of the three).

* * *

In a compartment further down on the train 4 boys were barking with laughter as they watched the hexed Slytherin limping away. These four boys were known as the Marauders, and were the most sought after boys in Hogwarts, with the exception of a boy named Peter, who was slightly pudgy and spent most his time beside a food platter. They too were going to Hogwarts for their seventh and last year.

The group consisted of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James William Potter.

James was said to be the leader of the group, even though they all played an equal part. He was tall with black messy hair and deep brown eyes. He was bespectacled, but most girls only found this as part of the package. As a Quidditch captain he got his fair share of admirers, and his muscled body and framed face certainly had its appeal.

Sirius was the lead pranker, and the boy who would never grow up. He loved being childish and often used his good looks to achieve what he wanted. Sirius was looked upon as the most handsome guy at Hogwarts, and he would never stay with a girl for too long.

Remus Lupin was the responsible of the group and more withdrawn when it came to girls. Still, he had huge groups of admirers that would do his bidding for almost anything. Too bad (for him) that he was too much of a gentleman to ever take advantage of a girl like that. Although Remus seemed responsible, he too had a streak of mischievousness about him, and few knew that he was the mastermind behind all of the Marauders pranks.

There was not much to be said about Peter, except for his extreme love for food. He was slightly dimwitted, but occasionally he, too, would have a glance of genius.

"So whats your plan on getting Evans this year James?" snickered Sirius. He often teased James about his persistence with Evans and found it very amusing.

"OH shoot. I forgot all my plans at home. I had it all figured out, written down and everything. It had something to do with the Giant Squid, water and The Kitchens, but I can't seem to remember anything else than that" James replied, not catching up on the teasing.

"What about you just trying being nice to her, for a change?" Suggested Remus.

"I TRY. I really do, but when I'm around her my mind just blacks out, and the only words my mind can form are "Will you go out with me" " said an exasperated James

"And we all know the answer to that, don't we" snickered Sirius.

"What about trying to practise a conversation with her ?" suggested Peter.

"WOW... PETER! I didn't know you could say such large words", Sirius cut in.

Much to his dismay, he was completely ignored by the others, while they tried working on Peters plan. In the end they figured out that he would buckle under the pressure anyway, so he should just try to act mature.

"After all, you are going to work with her all year" Remus reminded him

"how do you know it's her, though?" Peter wondered.

"Oh, she sent me an owl, and told me. She's head-girl. Did I forget to tell you this?"

"YES!!" came the exasperated outburst of Sirius and James.

"why didn't you tell me earlier? This is going to be a major breakthrough, I can feel it. Now she HAS to spend time with me, whether she likes it or not. Oh I'll change her ways, I'm certain of it!"

"Just as certain every year" teased Sirius, while the other boys burst out in laughter.

* * *

A/N: So. I know this chapter isn't the most exciting, but I wanted to get the basics down first. It will get better, and more interesting as time goes by, at least I hope so:P

Advice is greatly appreciated. R&R please!

Hope you liked it!

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

**Please read and review. Hope you like it. **

As the boys were getting off the train James spotted Lily walking with Margaret and Marlene. He quickly made his way through the crowd of people surrounding them, all trying to make their way to a carriage or boat. Remus, Peter and Sirius soon followed him.

"OI! EVANS!! Over here" James shouted

Lily, refusing to budge by the sight of Potter was begging her friends in hushed tones to please hide her.

"Oh, but we wouldn't want that now would we?" Marlene cackled.

"Why not!? Come on, please? Why?" Lily responded desperately.

"We wouldn't want to miss the fun!" exclaimed Marlene.

As Lily was about to make her retort, Potter, Sirius, Remus and Peter all stumbled into her. Marlene standing at Lily's side was shoved right into Margaret, who, for support, grabbed Remus shirt, resulting in him tripping Sirius. Soon they were all lying on the floor, some laughing, and some glaring.

"Way to make an entrance" snorted Sirius in James ear, before Lily interrupted them.

"WHAT do you think you're doing, Potter?" she spat, glaring furiously.

"Oh… well..uhm, you see…"

James was getting desperate and did the only thing he could thing of and hesitantly showed her his head boy badge. Lily froze, looking completely gob smacked. The tension was reaching a new level, seeing as none of Lily's friends really liked the Marauders (with the exception of Remus, who they considered to be alright), when James' girlfriend decided this would be a great moment to make her entrée, and promptly plopped right down in James' lap. Lily (who had come back to reality when James girlfriend entered the scene), Margaret and Marlene used the diversion to flee the scene, leaving James and his friends with a really angry blond.

"What were you doing with HER? You told me you were over her when we started dating 1..2..3..4, **4** weeks ago" she spat, looking strained from all the counting.

Sirius snickered. "You haven't broken up with her YET Prongs? You told me you'd do it ages ago"

Remus, deciding his friend had taken the joke a little too far, considering James girlfriend was standing right beside him, listening to everything Sirius said, promptly kicked him in the shin. Then turned to Peter expectantly who was standing with a vacant expression drooling (obviously thinking about the feast he would soon enjoy), hoping he would have the nerve to punish Sirius as well. However at Remus discovery of Peters drawling he gave that hope up pretty quickly. Meanwhile Sirius was jumping up and down on one foot, while James was trying to soothe his girlfriend, who was in hysterics.

"MOONY… THAT REALLY HURT" Sirius screamed, still jumping around on one foot.

"Well, you deserved it"

"WHY? What did I do?" Sirius asked, his blond side kicking in.

"You just broke up with Prongs' girlfriend for him, you dolt!" Remus exclaimed

"Oh... right"

_

"Susie… It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, can we be friends?" James stuttered… wincing slightly.

Susie, who was hitting him furiously, while tears were running down her blue eyes, and screaming at him for embarrassing her (like she didn't do that by herself with her reaction), did not respond.

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE he got head boy" Lily exclaimed while getting inside one of the carriages.

"Neither can I, I guess we'll be spending more time with the marauders, and Remus, and stuff this year" said, Margaret trying (and failing) to keep a smile from coming to her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" wondered Marlene

"Oh, I don't know, it'll be an interesting year that's all" Margaret replied, looking more and

"You're right" Marlene responded, resigned.

"It always is, but this year won't just be interesting, it'll be TORTURE! He'll follow my every step AND he'll have an excuse to do so. I can't believe Dumbledore let this happen" Lily rambled.

"Calm down, you're giving me a headache" Marlene interrupted, glaring.

"But..but..Argghh! He completely ruined this year"

"How can he ruin a year that hasn't even begun?" teased Margaret

"Oh you wait and see, he will" said Lily, stomping away towards the entrance to the castle.

Once the girls had entered the castle Lily was met by the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall. She beckoned Lily away, and Lily hurriedly said goodbye to her friends before leaving with the Professor.

* * *

"Thank goodness, we finally managed to shake her off"

"Sirius, don't be rude… although, she was getting quite annoying"

"Pheuu.. I thought she'd never leave, we practically had to run away from her"

"James, that's your girlfriend you're talking about"

"EX-girlfriend, thank you very much."

"Your welcome" Sirius snickered.

"Your sense of humor astonishes me" Remus replied

"REALLY? You think it's THAT good?" Sirius asked in glee, his blonder side kicking in once again.

"Oh, it wasn't a compliment, believe me."

"Fine, be that way"

"Hey, look! Why is McGonagall waving at me?" Peter wondered, deciding to join the conversation.

"Wormtail, she's obviously not waving at you, I mean, I'm the good one looking of us" Sirius cockily replied.

"Actually, she's waving James over" Remus pointed out.

"Oh no! What have I done NOW?"

"I figure she just wants to talk to you about head boy business. Look, Lily's there too" Remus replied.

"Lily's there? LATER GUYS!!"

With that, James sprinted over. Trying hard to conceal his excitement, and to some extent actually succeeding, seeing as Lily wasn't looking at him anyways.

* * *

"You and the prefects are to patrol the halls everyday. I will leave the dividing of the task up to you two, do not disappoint me" McGonagall said, in her usual stern voice "You will also escort the first years to their dormitories and hold a Prefect meeting every other week, more often if needed. After the feast, when you have escorted the 1st years, and kept them in line, you shall meet here in my office, and I will show you your new Head boy and Girl dormitory"

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, did you just say that we are to be assigned new dormitories, **together**?" Lily inquired, the fear in her voice obvious.

"Why, yes. You will share a common room, and have one bedroom each"

"Oh" was the only reply Lily could think of.

"Is there anything you would like to know, mister Potter?" inquired McGonagall.

"No professor."

"Then you both are dismissed, I hope you enjoy the feast."

Both Head Boy and Head Girl departed, soon to join their friends at the feast they all loved so much. James, hoping he wouldn't have to watch Wormtail eat (or Padfoot for that matter). Lily, still pondering on how the hell Potter became Head boy, and looking forward to the feast.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Second chapter, hope you liked it ;)**

**Please review? It means the world to me, well... okay, maybe not the world, but it makes me happy! No matter if they are critics or not. Constructive criticism, is, once again, greatly appreciated.**

**-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt**

**PS. I'll update as soon as I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter isn't that long, but I hope you like it, even though it's more like a leader on to the next chapters! Also, I've noticed some of you have put the story on story-alert, but haven't reviewed.. I really like advice and reviews! Hint-hint :P**

**Chapter 3**

"Zailian, Thomas"

Lily and James arrived at the sound of the last person being called up to the sorting hat (whom by the way got in Hufflepuff). Lily quickly left James to go sit with her friends, and after a few seconds James found his friends to. The two groups were sitting with some space between each other, but not out of earshot.

"So guess what?"

"Okay, hold on, let me guess. You and James made out in the corridor? Really, you didn't? McGonagall and Dumbledore have a thing going? Wrong again? Hmm… You got Head-Girl? Oh... yeah. We already established that. Nah. I don't know. Tell me" Margaret said.

"Wait.. Let me guess too!! Uhm.. You just found out that you're part-veela? I'm wrong too, huh? Weird, with the looks you're getting I was sure I'd be right" Marlene teased.

"Who's looking?" Lily said, turning her head "Well apart from Potter I mean" Which earned her a few sniggers from the Marauders who had been listening in on the conversation. "Well, anyways. That's not the point. The point is I get my own dormitory, and you can come visit all you like! The only downside is that Potter will probably be there with his mates too, but I'm sure we'll survive"

"It's not really that much of a downside" muttered Marlene, while she stole a quick glance at Remus, unnoticed by the others.

"Really? Oh, Yay! We can have sleepovers, and food, and games and everything; it'll be so much fun" Exclaimed Marlene.

She soon noticed that she was being observed by quite a few people and quickly sunk back down in her seat, her cheeks turning bright-red.

Meanwhile Peter was stuffing his face with food while the other Marauders were talking in between gulps of food, seeing as James and Sirius were quite the wolfs themselves when it came to eating.

"Peter! That is just disgusting." Remus cried out

"Sorry" mumbled Peter, with his mouth full of food, leading to some of it falling back on the plate again.

"Gross" said Sirius' girlfriend for the week, who had decided to stop watching Sirius in awe for a minute to bitch on Peter

"I agree, with… what's your name again?"

"Rebbecca! Hello? Don't you remember me James; we used to date, like back in, third year"

"Oh yeah" said James, looking utterly perplexed, obviously not remembering her

"I'm going to trade her out soon" muttered Sirius in James ear "she tends to get quite annoying, but she's an excellent kisser"

After the feast Lily and James got the password form McGonagall and left to their new dormitory.

"Perksonaplat" James said to the portrait, and he and Lily climbed inside.

Lily gaped. She was gazing at the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The room was hidden behind a portrait in the left corridor, right by the Gryffindor common room. Her gaze flickered over the fire place, to the inviting sofa, over to the marble walls and lastly to a beautiful painting hanging directly over the fireplace. It featured a woman and a man in an embrace. Carved in the picture frame it said; friendship and love matter most. Beneath was a note.

"I hope this picture can be an inspiration for co-operation and friendship to this year's Head Boy and Girl

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore" Lily read aloud.

James snickered, and got a glare in response.

_Seems like this co-operation thingy is going quite well, Evans really took it to heart _he thought sarcastically while leaning against a wall on the left side of the room.

His attention, however, was quickly diverted when a door materialized the place his body had been resting.

"Wow. Check this out Evans!" He removed his hand, and the door disappeared. He put it back and the door appeared again.

"Hmm. It must be activated by our touch, so that if anyone got in here they couldn't get in our rooms" Lily said.

_God, she's so bloody smart _James thought, even though he really wasn't all that dumb himself.

Lily felt her way around the room, until she discovered her own room and quickly disappeared inside it. Meanwhile James checked out the bathroom, and found it to his liking. There was a huge bathtub there in Victorian style, plus a shower, sink and toilet.

When Lily returned James decided to try to strike up a conversation, but Lily beat him to it.

"I don't know how you got the Head-Boy position, and I would rather not find out, but seeing as you are Head Boy there are a few rules that have got to be made"

"And what would these be?" asked James

"1st of all, you are not to, under any circumstances, give me pet names like Lily-Flower, Fiery-Temptress and so on. Second of all you are to take the responsibilities you have gotten seriously, and third of all you are to keep this relationship or what you would like to call it strictly professional, and don't get any ideas"

_Relationship? Did she just say RELATIONSHIP? I must be __in heaven! Hey wait…professional? Don't get any ideas? Oh. Darn._

"Yes Lily-Flower" James replied cheekily.

Lily shot him another one of her infamous glares before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_I REALLY have to stop pissing her of. I don't understand why I keep doing it, I mean, it's not like it should be hard being nice to the person you're in love with. Gah Prongs, you need to grow up. Come on, you can do it for her, can't you?_

_

* * *

_

The next week was all about classes. Lily found she had a lot to catch up on (even though she had been studying a lot over the summer break), James found he actually cared about his grades this year and that being responsible wasn't all that hard, and Sirius realized that there's never such a thing as to many detentions. Remus had a lot to do, seeing as he was a prefect, but still managed to have time with his friends, Peter slouched in the background, and Margaret was overly thrilled that Remus was going to be her tutor (She was mostly a top-class student but didn't quite manage the Potions work). Marlene was just as shy as ever, especially in transfiguration class, where she had been assigned to work with Sirius. She was, however starting to loosen up a little bit, and really wanted to work on her "shyness problem".

* * *

**A/N: So, I know this chapter is kind of short but I was really having some problems with writing it. I had no clue to what I wanted to do in the chapter, even though I have like a golden line for how I want my story to end and progress and all that. I am pretty sure the next chapter will be much longer.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review!!**

**-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Please read and review.**

A/N: OKAY. So I was reading through my last chapter and found a major mistake! Oh no! I'm righting this wrong here.

"It's not really that much of a downside" muttered **Marlene**, while she stole a quick glance at Remus, unnoticed by the others.

Anybody find the mistake?? YES… It is supposed to be **Margaret **not Marlene. Sorry 'bout that! Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"I just don't understand" complained Margaret

"Yes you do. Come on let's try again" Remus said soothingly "The bootskin goes with the martkinium, not with the martkinia, that comes in later"

"How am I supposed to understand when what's supposed to come in, when they have the **exact** same name?" Margaret wondered, becoming more and more frustrated.

A loose strand of hair fell down in her face, and she was about to growl with frustration because everything was going the wrong way, when Remus softly pushed the hair back in place, trailing his soft fingers over her skin. Margaret blushed profusely, and, hoping he wouldn't notice it, started reciting the work again. Remus smiled at her before catching up again, which only made her blush more. After working in the library another 30 minutes the two of them walked up to the Gryffindor common room together, chatting amicably.

"So… Thank you for helping me with the Potions stuff, it's just so confusing"

"Oh, no problem. I actually enjoyed it quite a lot"

"Enjoyed laughing at me you mean?" Margaret teased

"I can't help you being so funny Miss Potion's queen" Remus laughed

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Remus" Marlene replied jokingly slapping him on the shoulder. When she was near him she felt tingles go through her whole body, and couldn't help but blush.

Remus looked at her and smiled genuinely before climbing up the portrait in to the Gryffindor Common Room. They arrived to see a certain womanizer snogging his new "girlfriend" for the day rather intently.

"Ehem" Remus coughed

"Hi, Moony. Margaret." Sirius replied, having pulled away from his new admirer for a second.

"So. What happened to Rebeca?" Margaret asked scathingly. She never liked Sirus' handling with girls.

"Old news. This one's way better looking" replied Sirius, smirking, receiving a giggle from the girl he complemented.

"I can't believe you hang out with him" Margaret said to Remus, rolling her eyes.

"He's not as bad as he looks" mumbled Remus, a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean; bad as he looks?" Sirius asked, looking indignant "I'll have you know, I'm quite a hunk, if I'm allowed to say so myself"

This earned a little giggle from Margaret, and a snort from Remus. They waved him off, way before he was done arguing his case (Sirius could be quite stubborn when it came to his looks, and also quite childish, as you may have noticed) and left, each departing to their own dormitory.

* * *

The next day Lily met up with the girls on their way to class. They had charms first; Lily sat with a girl named Alana. She was quite dull and a Ravenclaw, although Lily liked having a partner that was interested in School, Alana could sometimes just be TOO boring. Margaret and Marlene sat together, Lily envied them.

"Did anyone of you do your homework today?" Lily asked, checking up on them on the way.

"Yes mum" Margaret replied teasingly.

"Well, I suppose. But mostly I just copied of Margaret. That counts though, doesn't it?" Marlene giggled.

"When it comes to you I can't expect anything more, I guess" Lily replied, jokingly.

The three settled down on their places, Lily behind the two others (sadly) besides Alana. The professor soon started his rattling and Lily listened intently, scribbling furiously. Margaret and Marlene chattered while taking notes ones in awhile. Their chatter was soon disrupted how ever, when the teacher came over to give them a warning. Halfway to their seats however, Margaret and Marlene were saved by four boys bursting in to the room.

"So sorry Professor Flitwick, we had some trouble getting one of us out of bed" Remus said, throwing a disgruntled look at Peter.

"More like having trouble forcing all of us to go to class" Sirius snorted.

"Hey! That's not true! I was SO going to go today, but, I mean, I can't go without having brushed my teeth" James said, looking slightly disheveled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Replied Sirius, plopping down on his chair.

"Besides" James went on "A certain Head-Girl could have taken some responsibility and woke me up"

"What!? Don't drag me into this Potter"

"Sorry, Lilykins, just stating the facts" James replied "Soo.. go out with me?"

Before Lily got a chance to retort a very hotheaded reply, Flitwick, having gotten more and more red in the face, burst out telling them how this was not a chat-room but in fact a class room, and if they were to keep chatting they could do so in detention. The boys took the warning when the teacher took 15 points from Gryffindor for the disturbance in class.

Pretty soon they were set to work and Lily was forced to endure Alana's slow, drawling voice as they helped each other, receiving sympathetic looks from her friends.

"I suggest you take care of the notes, while I work on the questions" Alana drawled

"Okay, sure. Whatever"

"Is this surely, totally, completely, absolutely, fully okay with you?"

Lily thought she was going to die having to listen to Alana drag out every single syllable in each and every word. Staring in to her dull gray eyes, she told her she was completely fine with it, and they set off to work.

* * *

Next class was Transfiguration and the girls went off, with the boys quickly following them.

"How's our work coming along Marlene?" Sirius asked, while throwing an arm around her shoulders. Marlene blushed by the forwardness and shrugged him off.

"It's coming along alright" Marlene replied quietly to a befuddled Sirius. He'd never had a girl shrug him off like that. Like she didn't like having the hottest guy in school throw his arm around her. He convinced himself that I was for a different reason and chattered with the other Marauders.

"Moony!"

"Yes?"

"Who's your partner?"

"Lily"

"What? When did that happen?" a jealous looking James, inquired.

"Oh, we traded, because we didn't like our partners"

"You can DO that?"

"Obviously" replied Lily, rolling her eyes.

In class Lily settled besides Remus and they quickly started working on the spell that would turn their books in to turtles.

"You should give him a chance you know" Remus said

"Hmm?"

"James."

"I don't think so. If he grows up, then sure, I'll give him a chance"

"I guess that's reasonable"

"It is"

-------

"Marleeenee" Sirius whined.

"Hm?"

"WHY are you so quiet all the time?"

"I don't know, just who I am" she mumbled

"No. It's not! I've seen you with Margaret and Lily"

"Yeah, well they're different" she mumbled, her cheeks burning a dark pink

"Different?"

"Shouldn't we be doing schoolwork?"

"I like bugging you"

"Well, I don't like it. So mind your own business" Marlene snapped, her uncontrollable temper rising.

Sirius quickly set to work, looking slightly frightened, though he'd never admit that. Still intent that he would figure out a way to talk to Marlene, if not, Transfiguration classes would soon be the most boring ever.

* * *

In the evening Lily sat down in front of the fire reading her favorite book _sense and sensibility _by Jane Austen. With the fire warming her toes she was getting quite comfortable, but decided nonetheless that it was time to do some homework, and if she had time work on what should be said in the first Prefect meeting, that would be held the next week. She sat down and worked on her essay on the Goblin Attack in 1914 for History of Magic. After finishing her essay she sat down to go through the points she wanted to mention in the meeting. After she had worked for a few minutes James plopped down beside her, carrying some notes, and actually (for once) looking serious.

"I saw you working on the Head meeting, and I thought we could maybe co-operate a little on what we should go through and stuff" James said, suddenly feeling shy. This was after all, his first real conversation with Lily alone.

Lily looked incredulous. _He's actually taking this serious? I can't believe it._ "Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay, sure."

"So, I thought we should just check if everybody's okay with the patrolling times, or if there's anybody who needs- or wants to trade, if that's okay with you?"

Lily didn't answer, she was so stunned. _James Potter actually has a brain. Weird. I never noticed._

"Lily?" James was starting to freak out, Lily was completely zoned out, and he couldn't get her to reply. "Lily?" He waved his hand in front of her face, and she popped back in to reality.

"Hm? What!?" Lily said, looking slightly dazed and very surprised "Oh yes. Yes, that's a good idea" She said, getting back to her senses. "And, maybe we could divide the work up, so that we know who says what"

"Yeah sure" James said, looking utterly relieved that Evans was back, and very happy that she liked his idea.

"We should also be thinking about what sort of events we want this year"

"Like a ball and stuff?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to work to much on that yet"

"Okay, sounds good to me"

They worked for an hour more, before Lily declared she was going to bed. James stayed in the couch, processing the evening. He was so happy that she could talk to him without blowing up, yet there was something he didn't quite grasp. Why did she talk to him? And what could he do to keep it that way? He pondered the question awhile, then he gave up, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I know, James is a moron. But hey, what can I say, he'll come around, you know boys, they can be quite slow sometimes.**

**Anybody like this chapter? Please review to tell me what you think!**

**-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was History of Magic and the boys were half asleep. To stay awake they were sending notes. Professor Binns took no notice, and carried on talking in his slow monotone voice.

J: GUESS WHAT!

**S: I am guessing… what. Hahaha. Get it? **

_R: Sirius you're an idiot and James how in the world are we going to guess what it is when your mind is so random?_

J: Somebody's a little grouchy today, is it that time of the month?

_R: Actually it is._

J: WHAT? Since when did you go menstrual on us woman?

_R: Prongs. _

P: He's obiusly takin abut his fury litle problem.

**S: You need to work on that grammar dude. Anyways, why the heck are you taking so long James, get to the point you bloody fool.**

J: Sirius is PMSing on us too! Oh yay, two of them!

James looked over at Sirius just to see him giving James a dark look and some pretty scary finger movements. James decided that it would be best for his own health to tell them what was going on.

J: Fine, Fine. EVANS AND I HAD A REAL CONVERSATION!!! FOR LIKE 43 minutes and 6 seconds!

**S: You took the time? Dude, that's lame.**

J: No it's not. Remmy, tell him it's not lame!

_R: Actually it is kind of lame. Anyways, congratulations Prongs, about time you managed to have a decent conversation with someone. _

James, not picking up on the insult, started babbling loudly about the conversation, and he became so excited that in the end even Professor Binns noticed, and told him to calm down, in which he went back to scribbling furiously on the notes.

J: What I don't understand though, is WHY she was talking to me normally? Why her gracious lips weren't screaming insults at me? If I could get to the bottom of this I could totally win her over.

Just as Remus was about to reply the class was dismissed and the boys hurried out of the classroom. So did the girls, who had actually been listening to the professor, even at the risk of falling asleep in class. They had helped each other stay awake. Marlene had passed out from boredom, but the girls got her up and alert in no time. Luckily there were no more classes that day, except a free period.

The girls decided to use the free period down by the lake and Marlene and Margaret's roommate Dorcas Meadowes decided to join them.

"Hey girls, Wait up!" Dorcas shouted and ran after them, her long chestnut-brown hair down flowing down her back.

"Hi Dorcas" Margaret smiled "Want to join us down by the lake?"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Dorcas panted "Hi Lily, Hi Marlene"

"Hi" they both replied and the girls headed down.

"What do you say about just relaxing this period? I mean, it IS the last period before the weekend"

"We can't do that!" Lily looked outraged

"Oh, come on please. My birthdays in two weeks, pretty please!" Marlene begged.

"Come on, Lily, be a man, take some chances" Margaret laughed

"I'd love to chill for once" Dorcas hinted.

"Fine, if we must" said an agitated Lily. She really didn't like skipping out on time she should be doing homework, but vowed she would make up for it in the evening.

Down by the lake the girls did what any normal girls would do and started gossiping.

"Have you seen Sirius lately? I mean he was good looking earlier, but I mean now he's like a Greek god, with that tan and everything, the summer did him good" Dorcas babbled.

"So you like Sirius then?" asked Lily, obviously curios

"Oh no. I've got my eyes on someone else" Dorcas smiled

"Really? Who?" Margaret wondered, not being able to contain her curiosity or excitement.

"It's kind of embarrassing, I mean, I'm not the only one who likes him, that's for sure, and he's way to pretty for me" Dorcas rambled, her cheeks burning.

"Tell us!" Marlene exclaimed "We promise we won't tell anyone"

"Okay… It's … " Dorcas mumbled something inaudible and the girls told her to speak up a little.

"It's Remus" she whispered and instantly her whole face became red. Lily and Marlene looked thrilled.

"You would be so cute together" Lily exclaimed.

"You should ask him to the next event" Marlene giggled.

Margaret looked completely stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were spending their free period in Remus, Sirius and Peters dormitories and James was telling them all about his conversation with Lily. Peter was sitting on the floor, as James had taken his bed.

"And then she was like, "Really?", and I was like yeah" James recited "Then we worked on head stuff for a long time, until my sweet Lily had to get her beauty sleep, not that she needed it, but I can understand that she was tired and all" James rambled.

"So what you're saying is that you managed to keep a whole conversation with Lily, without her firing up on you?" Remus asked, just to be sure.

"Yes! And now I need your help, because I don't know how I did it"

"You sure this isn't one of your hallucinations mate?" Sirius snickered

"YES"

"Lily must have lost her mind then" Sirius concluded.

"I resent that" James pouted.

"Fine, fine. Let's SAY your so called conversation actually happened. What do you want US to do?"

"I want you to help me so that I understand why she wasn't yelling at me and I also want to make a plan, so that we can keep it that way"

"You talk too much" Peter said, drowsily.

"Oh James, its obvious why she was talking with you. You were acting responsible by taking your duties seriously; she noticed that and didn't find a reason to scream at you"

"I was doing WHAT? Really? I didn't even think about it" James replied astounded

"Aww. Our ickle Jamsey is growing up" Sirius snickered.

"Now" James went on, ignoring Sirius "The only thing we need is a plan for me to get my LilyFlower to notice the grown maturing man I've become" James said, waggling his eyebrows.

_This is going to be so much harder than he thinks _thought Remus, rolling his eyes.

"So, what do you suppose this plan is then, James?" Remus asked.

"I don't know" James' face was becoming desperate now "That's where you come in"

"Don't worry" Sirius said, an unmistakable gleam in his eyes "I know EXACTLY what we need to do!"

* * *

**A/N: ooh! What will happen next? What will Margaret do? Will she be able to win Remus over before**** Dorcas does? And what is this mysterious plan of Sirius', and is it even a good plan?**

**I feel like i'm advertising the next episode of a soap opera but there you go, those are the questions that popped in to my mind. Hope you liked it, and I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Listen up boys" Sirius ordered, completely unaware that everyone was already listening to him "I need you, Peter to go down to the kitchens, and stay there 'till we give you further orders"

"The kitchens?" Peter exclaimed, his eyes lighting with hunger "Take your time!"

"Now, I need you Remus, to write que-cards with appropriate conversation stuff, and you need to bring some that are blank, in case Evans asks something we don't expect" Sirius ordered

"Bring them where?" Remus wondered.

"To the kitchens of course" Sirius exclaimed. "And you're supposed to be the smart one" he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't this go against your moral or something?" Remus asked.

"I'll take the blame if she catches us" Sirius reassured.

"That wasn't the point.. Oh whatever" Remus rolled his eyes.

"So you'll do it?" James asked, looking expectant. Although he didn't really catch up on the plan he completely trusted Sirius, this often turned out to be a bad idea.

"Yes I'll do it, but only because I can't stand anymore of your pouting"

"Yay! Thank you Remmy"

"Enough with the small talk" Sirius barked "I am in command and you shall listen to me"

"Yes sir" James said, snickering.

"I will lead a diversion that leads to Evans not getting dinner" Sirius said, trying (and failing) to look commanding.

"When did you learn all these large words?" Remus asked "Have you been reading my books again Sirius?"

"I would never! Books are for sissies"

Remus gave Sirius a sharp look, in which Sirius soon backed down.

"I might have looked up some words in you dictionary" Sirius mumbled, red faced.

This statement sent the two other boys rolling on the floor and barking with laughter. Once they were done laughing they focused on the task at hand.

"Why do we need Lilyflower not to eat?" James inquired, confused.

"Because then you can take her to the kitchens afterwards, when she comes back hungry" Sirius exclaimed.

"THAT'S your master plan?" James asked, looking highly doubtful and a bit disappointed "I was expecting some last major prank that would lead Lilykins to realize her love for me" _I really do need to stop pranking, it is quite immature and Evans doesn't like it at all._

"HEY! I resent that. NEVER doubt a marauder. Of course there will be pranking. Lily will be pranked out of dinner and in to the kitchens for a start" Sirius said. "Remember, this is only step one of my master plan, you can't expect her to go for a guy like you in just one evening"

"What do you mean guy like me?"

"Not nearly as good looking as me, dumb, a wearer of glasses… must I go on?" Sirius sniggered cockily.

"I am Head Boy so I have to be smart, take that" James replied

"Whatever you say" Sirius snickered "Anyways. Back to my master plan"

"Master this and master that, get on with it will you?"

"I would if you'd shut your trap for two seconds" Sirius glared.

"Fine, fine"

"You will get Evans down to the kitchens, one way or the other, by seven thirty; we'll be waiting, now go"

"Somebody's taking his "leader" role a little too seriously" James snickered, while Remus kept writing down lines.

"GO" Sirius said, in his oh so commanding voice (or not) and James pelted.

* * *

"Margaret?" Lily said, waving her hand in front of her head "What's up?"

"Hmm?"

"You completely zoned out on us there"

"Oh, sorry" Margaret mumbled.

"Anyways, Dorcas, you should totally ask Remus to the next Hogsmeade trip"

"You know what?" Dorcas said "I think I will"

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip anyways?" Marlene wondered

"It's next week" Lily told her "Honestly Marlene, you can be so disorganized sometimes"

"I am not!"

"Uh, yes you are" Dorcas cut in.

"Oh Fine" Marlene muttered resigned.

* * *

"Sirius" Remus said, trying for the last time to convince him that his plan sucked "Your plan sucks"

"Ouch Moony, harsh"

"If Lily catches us she'll never speak to James again"

"Yes she will" Sirius said, a wicked gleam in his eyes "She's Head Girl remember"

"You're doing this for your own amusement aren't you?" Remus exclaimed

"Maybe, maybe not"

* * *

Lily, Marlene and Margaret were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, having left Dorcas with her other friends. Just outside the doors of the Great Hall something weird happened.

"Lily? Are you okay? You look kind of green" Marlene asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"I feel fine, I'm just a little hot" she replied.

"Oh my god"

"Lily, you should definitely go to the Hospital Wing, I've never seen anyone so green before"

"I'm fine I tell you"

Margaret gave Lily a mirror, and when Lily saw herself in the mirror she shrieked. Her face was a tinged with a dark shade of green, and boils were appearing in her face.

"Oh god, I have to go"

"Should I go with..." Margaret wondered, but didn't even manage to finish the sentence before Lily was way out of reach.

A couple meters to the side, behind a post, Sirius snickered. His wand was hanging loosely in his hand and he had a parchment in his other hand. Beside him Remus shot a reproachful look.

"Ahaha" Sirius laughed "I mean I always knew Evans was a hottie, but that she could turn so ugly with a couple of boils and some green was beyond my imagination"

"I can't believe you did that" Remus said "James will kill you if he finds out, and so will Lily"

"They won't wind out, my plan is foolproof"

"It's certainly made by a fool at least" Remus muttered.

* * *

James was sitting in the Head common room, reading a book (believe it or not). He was getting quite tired, but forced himself to stay awake for Lily's sake, when she came back. After 15 minutes of forcing his eyes open the portrait creaked. In came Lily.

"Hi Evans, how are you?"

"I'm not so good, you and your idiot friends pranked me, remember?"

"What?"

"I missed dinner because of you, I was really hungry" she rambled on red-faced with anger.

"How do you know it was me and my friends?" James asked, feeling quite proud of himself for coming up with such a good argument.

"Of course it was you and your friends, you are the only ones who ever prank anyone in this school" she exclaimed.

"Evans" James said, trying to be soothing "I promise I had no idea what this prank would be, I was in the Great Hall eating dinner" being very careful with his words, James managed to avoid the fact that he had known that there would be a prank. "I'm actually trying to be a little more mature this year, seeing as I'm Head Boy and all" _Of course, I'll have to cut down on pranks, but I can manage that, and this prank we're doing now is technically not my prank so it should be alright, plus it's my last big prank, and it's for a good cause _James thought, trying to convince himself, although his conscience was telling him otherwise.

"You are?"

"Well, yeah"

"Oh" Lily replied, it seemed as that was her only reply for a lot of things lately "Alright, but if I find out you were part of that prank I will personally hex you into the next universe"

"I can live with that" James replied, glad that was all she would do, if she found out. He could make up for one prank; he's done so more than once. Lily would forgive him if she found out, he was sure of it, besides she was the most kindhearted person he'd met so she'd HAVE to forgive him in the end.

"So. You said your hungry" James stated.

"Yes, of course I'm hungry, I missed dinner you dolt"

"Ouch, what did I do now?"

"Asked stupid questions" Lily replied "oh, and I was still trying to cool down after being pranked, seems like I didn't manage it that well"

James chuckled "If you're hungry I could take you to the kitchens you know"

"Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Not that I know of"

"Alright, but only because I'm incredibly hungry, so don't get your hopes up"

"Look who's being arrogant now" James laughed _Wow, I'm actually talking to Evans normally, I didn't even know I could be normal, I am after all best-friend to the most childish boy at school, no wonder I'm so immature. Maybe if I'm immature with the boys and normal with Evans I could get some sort of balance to it. Hmm.. Not a bad idea James!_

Lily and James arrived at the Kitchens after a short walk. When they walked in they were immediately surrounded by house-elves requesting their order. James chuckled at Lily's wide eyed expression.

"I'd like a cup of hot chocolate, and Evans would like…?"

"I'd like some food, maybe a soup?"

"Yes, miss. Soup very good" The house elf named Topsy exclaimed "Mushroom or Garlic?"

"Mushroom please"

At the sound of Lily's choice the house-elf scurried away and began making the soup. Lily and James sat down at a table in the middle of the kitchens. James noticed a tuff of hair sticking up behind one of the benches, and knew exactly where to find Sirius. Soon enough the que-cards came sticking up.

"So..Uhm.. How is school work coming along?" James asked, looking highly unsure of himself, and repeatedly looking over Lily's shoulder to make sure he'd asked the right question.

"It's going fine. I need some help with my Transfiguration work though, I feel like I'm lagging behind"

"Uhm..Oh. Quite interesting, if I may say so myself"

Remus sitting behind the desk, began writing furiously, this was not how James should be behaving, he was doing a very bad job at being himself. Remus held up the new que-card.

"If you'd like, I could help you with you transfiguration stuff?" James read of the card.

"Sure, that'd be nice" _Wait? What? Did I just agree to have POTTER as my tutor? Oh well, if he's too cocky I'll just get a new one._

Sirius was in ecstasy, his plan was working perfectly. He decided to write James an encouragement note and snapped a que-card from Remus.

"This is working perfectly, just keep reading the que-cards Jam…Oh, oops" James realized his mistake too late, and was looking at not a furious but a bewildered Evans, working up her temper.

"WHAT did you just say?" Lily turned around "Is there somebody in here?"

"It wasn't my idea" James spluttered "I just wanted to be your friend, so that we could work well together this year, I'm sorry"

In the time it had taken James to utter these words, Lily had already found Sirius, Remus and Peter behind the desk.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT" Lily shrieked "And I thought you were growing up"

"It was my idea" Sirius admitted.

"WHAT?"

"It was my idea"

"But they went along with it!" Lily pointed her wand threateningly at the four boys.

"He pretty much forced us, Lily" Remus said.

Lily had had enough, she hexed Sirius to pieces (not literally) and stomped out of the kitchens. Just before she was out of sigh she turned and gave James a clear message.

"Strictly business relationship, Potter, remember?" She said in a cold voice "If you ever come up with anything like this again, that goes for all of you, I WILL hex you to the next century"

* * *

**A/N: Oaky, so I really hated this chapter, 'cause I want James and Lily to take a step forward not back, but hey, this is when James realizes he needs to get his act together, so it's not completely hopeless. I still don't like the chapter but the next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Review please? I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter!!**

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: I've completely forgotten to do the disclaimer thing, but hey.. we all know it's not mine.. ****So here it goes.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, not the chapters that will come ahead or the ones that were behind.**

**There. I've covered about everything now I guess.**

**Read and review, please!**

* * *

Last class for the day had just ended. The sun was shining softly outside and the leaves were still green. The hallway was crowded with people, but it began to dissipate as the minutes went on, in the end you could only see a couple people walking around, either to the library, to go outside, or heading back to their dormitories. Dorcas had just managed to get a hold on Remus, who was heading for his study session with Margaret.

"So, where are you going?" Dorcas wondered.

"I'm going to the library to tutor Margaret, we thought we'd do it early today, so that we had more time for other things later" Remus explained.

"Oh really? I didn't even know Margaret had study sessions with you" Dorcas conversed "She must have forgotten to tell me about it"

"Well, it's not really THAT interesting" amended Remus, now anxious to go, so he wouldn't be late "I really have to go now, or else I'll be late"

Remus waved and started down the hall. Before he had gotten to far Dorcas caught up with him.

"Wait up" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Oh, were you going the same way?"

"No, not really… I just needed to ask you something" Dorcas felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Okay, what?" Remus asked, kindly.

"I just, well. You know, there's this Hogsmeade trip coming up and I wondered if maybe you would like to go with me?" When Dorcas had finished the sentence she blushed even more profusely, and drew a large breath. She had been talking without breathing.

Remus looked utterly perplexed. "You would like to go with me?" He wondered.

"Yes" she breathed.

Remus started fidgeting, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go with Dorcas or not, he'd truly never considered it, although she was quite pretty now that he thought about it. She was really nice too. He might as well try, it wasn't as anyone else had come up to claim him he though ruefully.

"I'd like that" Remus smiled. "We'll talk later, now I really have to run" he excused himself, and ran down the hall.

"So it's a yes then?" Dorcas called after him, smiling.

"It's a yes" He called back.

* * *

Lily and Marlene were sitting in Lily's dorm doing homework and conversing. Lily was quite irked after what she liked to call "The kitchen incident". When Lily got mad about something she could keep at it for weeks, this time she seemed like she was heading that direction. She was still babbling furiously about the kitchen incident after its occurrence 3 days ago. While she kept a cool exterior whenever she spoke to James, she silently cursed him for being such an idiot, and complained later to her friends. She was trying hard to stay professional in the Head Boy – Girl relationship. Marlene on the other hand was getting irked, not because of the kitchen incident, but because Lily wouldn't shut up about it, with Marlene's temper she was sure to snap soon.

"And then Black was like "it's my fault", and I was like, yeah right, this has Potter written all-over it, but I didn't say it, and Remus said it was Black too so I can't be sure, but still, aghh, they are SO frustrating" Lily babbled on.

"Will you shut up" Marlene complained loudly.

When it appeared that Lily had not heard her, Marlene tried again with bigger force, getting more and more irritated.

"Will you SHUT UP, Lily?"

"What?" Lily said affronted. "What's got you all wound in a knot?"

"You keep talking about some stupid incident that happened DAYS ago" Marlene whined "I know it irks you, but COME ON, Potter's always like that, and it's never been worth days of your time"

"All right, because of your serious temper problem, I'll ignore the tone you used in your voice" Lily teased "and focus and the context" she received a stuck out tongue at her words. "I guess it makes sense though, I mean it's not like he'll ever change, might as well accept it, and keep it professional, without letting it bother the rest of my life"

Marlene laughed, having quickly gotten over her foul mood, and Lily giggled at her.

* * *

"Padfoot!!"

"What, Prongsie?"

"WHY, oh WHY did I listen to your stupid plan?"

"Probably 'cause your stupid"

"It's all your fault you know" James complained "I was doing perfectly fine, until you came along"

"Blame it on me, will ya?"

"Yes I will"

"If you were doing so good, why don't you just go back to what you were doing, and start acting mature you know, she has to notice some time" Sirius reasoned.

"That's… actually a good idea!" James said "I like it, plan be your mature self, is on the roll"

"It's not really a plan, if all you're doing is being yourself you know" Peter mumbled sleepily for under his bed sheets. He slept at all hours of the day.

"Fiiine" James whined "We won't call it anything then, be that way" James pouted.

"Way to go, being mature and all" Sirius teased.

* * *

"hey Remus, you're late" Margaret teased

"Only by like two minutes" He complained, smiling.

"Still late" Margaret teased. Remus grumbled amiably.

"So… want to tutor me or what?"

"All right, potions-queen"

Marlene giggled. "Hey, by the way.. Why are you smiling like some love-struck fool or something?" _Oh no.. She couldn't have, not yet? Did I just jinx myself by asking that?_

"Oh it's nothing interesting" Remus said, blushing unnoticeably.

"Come oon" Margaret pressed.

"All right, I guess you'd hear it sooner or later anyways. Dorcas asked me out"

_NO! _"Really? That's great Remus, I'm glad for you" Margaret plastered a false smile on her face and proceeded with her homework. Soon she and Remus were back to their normal tutoring, but all the while Margaret couldn't help but feel that hard tinge in her stomach or the lump in her throat when she spoke. Remus noticed her mood, but shoved it aside, he didn't want to pry, especially since the change, however small, had come so suddenly.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the longest, and that I haven't updated in a long time, but hey, it was vacation and I was visiting my family in Texas so I've got an excuse.**

**I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten and the people who put my story on 'favorite story'! It means a lot.**

**Review! Pretty please?**

**~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

R&R

The weather was not the best, in periods it would rain, and it seemed the weather was turning to Fall-mode, but the girls wanted to go, nevertheless. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and they knew it would be great.

"LILY! Come ON! Do you want to be late or what!?" Marlene exclaimed.

"Just a sec. I've got to bring some money you know" Lily replied.

"Well hurry up then" Marlene said, not bothering to hide her impatience "Anyways, what's up with you today, Margy? You're awfully moody, for being the happy-bunny of the lot"

"Happy-bunny?" Margaret inquired, her eyebrows raised. She was struggling to stay in a good mood, but it sure wasn't easy, knowing that Remus and Dorcas would probably be having a great time together… better than she wanted them to have.

"I named you" Marlene exclaimed, proudly.

"Wow. Thanks a lot" Margaret snickered, glad that she'd been able to change the subject.

"All right! I'm ready now" Lily said, arriving at the door.

"Finally" Marlene muttered.

The three girls headed down to the grounds, so that they could get to Hogsmeade, chattering amiably on the way. Margaret was doing a great job at hiding her feelings.

* * *

"So. Wormtail. What do you want to do today?" James wondered. He was stuck with Peter, seeing as both Sirius and Remus had dates, Remus with Dorcas, and Sirius with some blue-eyed bimbo.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

James sighed. Typical response from Peter, to be sure he didn't suggest something the others didn't want to he simply let them choose. _He should really stand up for him self more,_ thought James.

"I guess we could go to the Three Broomstick?" James suggested.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat" Peter replied.

"What?"

"Whatever floats your boat?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?" James wondered.

"It means; whatever suits you" Peter clarified.

_He really SHOULD stand up for himself more, he'll never be independent this way. And WOW. Did I__just learn something from Wormtail?_

"Do you want to go though?"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

With that the boys headed towards the Three Broomsticks to get themselves a butterbeer, or two.

* * *

"Soo. What should we do today, girls?" Marlene inquired.

"The Three Broomsticks?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Margaret agreed. She figured Remus and Dorcas would be at Madam Puddifoots anyways, and as long as she didn't have to see them together, she was fine. "Maybe afterwards we could go to Honeydukes?"

"Sure" Marlene agreed.

And so the three girls headed off to the pub.

* * *

"So, Dorcas" Remus said, smiling "What do you want to do today?"

"I guess we could just look around a little, maybe go up to the shrieking shack, I hear it's haunted, and then go to the Three Broomstick's afterwards??"

Remus looked a it put out at the mention of the shrieking shack, but quickly covered it up "Really? You don't want to go to Madam Puddifoots like all the other couples do?"

"Nah, not really, it's too gooey, if you know what I mean? Unless you want to go there of course?" Dorcas inquired.

"I'd rather not" Remus smiled. Dorcas was great, she was nice, pretty, and not at all too girly, maybe in time he could even fall in love with this girl.

As they headed up the hill towards the shrieking shack Dorcas smiled and laughed all the way. The clouds were coming together, and it was looking a little unsure, but Remus and Dorcas figured they would make the best of it. When they finally got to the shrieking shack, Dorcas was beyond excited, but soon realized she wouldn't be hearing any howling.

"I don't get it" Dorcas said "I heard that you could hear the ghosts howling in there, and the towns' people are terrified of going up there, I really wanted some action"

"Haha. You wanted some action?" Remus laughed "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to drag you in there, and kick some ghost-but, of course" Dorcas laughed with him.

"Haha. That's great" Remus laughed "I like you, Dorcas" Remus said, in between chuckles, and was about to continue his sentence with something like 'and your way of thinking' when Dorcas cut him off.

"I like you too, Remus" Dorcas had stopped laughing now, and a blush was at her cheeks. She grabbed his hand, and leaned forward. Her lips softly swept over his, and soon he responded. It was a short kiss, but sweet all the same.

"So. I guess we're together now?" Remus asked.

"If you like" She replied

"I like"

Dorcas giggled, and the two of them headed back, seeing as the rain was starting to fall, towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

When Peter and James settled down they both ordered butterbeers, and chattered for a while. It was quite crowded, but not as crowded as it usually was, they could find a table with out any problems. Soon the door opened again, and admitted new customers. This time, it was three very familiar girls.

"Hey James, there's Lily"

James head snapped up, then looked down again, ashamed, after seeing the glare she shot him.

"Oh, who am I kidding? She's still mad at me, might as well give her some space for once" James mumbled, shamefaced.

"Whoa. Where'd Potter go, and who are you?" Exclaimed Margaret, who was just passing to go to the bathroom.

James was in a foul mood already and annoyed at Margaret's coquettish attitude, he snapped at her "You don't know me, who are you to judge? Will you just leave?"

"Somebody's in a foul mood" Said Margaret, offended. James didn't care, and went back to his conversation with Peter. When Margaret came back from the bathroom, and started towards the table, James called after her.

"Oh, and Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you" James said, now smiling. He had something on her, and he knew it. He also knew he would NEVER use it against her, seeing as that was just plain mean, but SHE didn't know that.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your secret" James said, his shiny teeth gleaming, as he spoke.

Just as Margaret was about to response, another two people joined the bar. Remus and Dorcas. Both smiling brightly. They had just said they're hello's to Marlene and Lily and were heading towards James, Peter, and Margaret.

"Hey James. Peter. Margaret" Remus inclined his head, and smiled.

"Hey y'all" Smiled Dorcas.

"Hey" they all replied. However, Margaret looked slightly befuddled, and her cheeks were turning redder by the minute. James looked at her, and smiled, looking truly apologetic for her, inclining his head toward Remus. Margaret's eyes widened.

James stared at her intently, then whispered (she had moved closer when James spoke of a secret) so only she could hear.

"I know your secret"

* * *

A/N : Alright, so that didn't come out at all as I had intended, but it sort of just pops in to my head as I write, and then I make minor changes to fit things in to the story.. I'm probably boring you with this babble.. Anyways. I will never know if you like this story, or chapter if you don't review so PLEASE people, REVIEW!!!! I appreciate it!

Review, review, review:P hahaha..

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated any sooner. I've had a lot lately,with tests, soccer, dance and exchange student stuff.

So I just realized how long it was since last time. Forgive me, eh?

R&R !

* * *

It was the day after the Hogsmeade trip, and the girls were heading to Transfiguration class, chatting amiably. They were early out, and were catching up with each other when James showed up.

"James!" Margaret said; abruptly alert "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you" he replied, barely glancing over at Lily.

"About what?" Margaret asked. She really didn't want to speak to James, especially since he knew about her liking Remus. At least that's what she thought he had been hinting at, the other day.

"Do you really want to talk about this here?" James inquired, repeatedly glancing over at Lily and Marlene.

"I guess not" Margaret mumbled "I'll see you guys later!" She told the girls, grabbing James and dragging him away, before the girls could ask what was going on.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Dorcas exclaimed, running over to catch up with Lily and Marlene. She didn't have class with them, but was heading the same way.

"Hey Dorcas" Lily smiled.

"Have any of you seen Remus?"

"No, haven't seen him since yesterday on your date"

"Oh, okay" Dorcas sighed dejectedly "He hasn't been to any classes today, and I couldn't find any of his mates to ask if he was sick"

"He's probably just got a cold or something" Lily said

"Yeah, I guess I'll see too him later" Dorcas smiled, resigned.

* * *

"What do you want?" Margaret snapped "We have class in a couple of minutes and I don't want to be late"

"Don't worry. This won't take long. I want to make you an offer"

"What kind of offer?"

"I'll keep your secret about liking Remus if you help me becoming the man Lily one day will love"

_Darn.. He DID know _"Shouldn't I benefit from this deal to?"

"You do! You get spared humiliation" James exclaimed. _Huh_... _Like I'd ever embarrass her like that._

"I want something more"

"What?"

"Do you think Dorcas and Remus are soul mates?"

_Where'd that come from?_ "Uh.. I don't know. I guess not, but they make a good couple"

"I guess they do" Margaret sighed "But… IF they're relationship doesn't work out, I want you to help me to get Remus to notice me" Margaret said, blushing noticeably.

"All right, I can do that" James smiled "I thought you were going to ask me to help break them up or something"

"The thought crossed me… but I'd never do that to Remus. Or Dorcas"

"I wouldn't have helped you if you wanted to do that anyways, you know" James said

"You wouldn't?"

"I may be immature, but I do want what's best for my friends, and I'd never intentionally ruin something that makes Remus happy" James explained.

"Yeah, you're right. You ARE immature" Margaret giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!" James pouted.

"What? You just admitted it, smart-ass" Marlene chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah"

"You're not so bad James"

"I KNOW"

"Except for the fact that you're blackmailing me that is"

"Okay, so I'm kind of bad.. That's what you're here for though, helping me turning good or whatever"

"Haha" Margaret laughed "We should get to class you know"

"I know" James smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

"Marleenee" Sirius whined "Can't you please talk to me?"

"I don't think we have a lot to talk about really" Marlene mumbled "Besides, we should be listening to the teacher"

"Come on.. Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you" Marlene said, barely audible.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Sirius whined "I'm bored out of my mind here"

"Why don't you just go find some bimbo to snog then?" Marlene snapped.

Sirius looked scared again, she had that effect when she snapped at people. Marlene really couldn't control it.

"Okay, fine. We can work" Sirius said, picking up a more businesslike tone, trying his best not to look scared. He couldn't be caught being scared of a girl with no real muscles whatsoever.

Marlene snorted, then blushed.

"I guess so" She mumbled.

"Yay.. Work" Sirius exclaimed sarcastically.

Marlene giggled, then blushed once again. She didn't like being noticed.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, desperate to get out of working "Let's play 5 questions"

"Isn't it called 20 questions or something?" Marlene mumbled

"Yeaah.. but I don't have the patience for that, besides, class is nearly over, so we won't have time for more"

"We should really work" Marlene mumbled once again.

"There's too little time for that" Sirius complained.

"Fine.."

"Me first" Sirius exclaimed, happy to finally have something to do in the class "Why are you so shy?"

_He just HAD to ask about that.. I was hoping for yes/no questions _"Um.. I guess I'm afraid people won't accept me or something, I just feel more comfortable hanging out with the people I already know" Marlene mumbled, blushing.

_She's so hard to get to know, I don't even know why I bother.. OH YEAH! I have to sit beside her all year. I wish she'd be like she is with Lily and Margaret, I've seen her, she's actually fun when she's with them._

"My turn" Marlene said "I've been wondering about this for some time…WHY oh why are you such a womanizer?" _Did I just say that? Oh no.. I hope he doesn't get made at me._

To Marlene's astonishment, Sirius just chuckled. "Why not?" He replied "They know what they get when they come to me, and it's just physical… Besides it's not like I date people with a brain either"

"That's not a reason"

"Fine. I don't like commitment. It reminds me of family, more than that it reminds me of my family. My ex-family I should say.." Sirius mumbled, and Marlene could see the anger and hate in his eyes when he told her. "Oh, and yeah.. I like girls and what they can give me" Sirius chuckled.

"Whatever" Marlene mumbled, rolling her eyes, glad he'd changed the subject.

"Class dismissed" They heard McGonagall call from the front of the room. They were sitting way in the back.

"It's my turn to ask you next time" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Bye" Marlene mumbled, gathering her bags, before joining Lily and Margaret, who where standing at the entrance waiting for her.

Sirius caught up with James and Peter, and the two groups went off in different directions.

"James!" Margaret called over her shoulder "By the way. Where is Remus?"

"Oh…" James replied looking unsure "He had to visit an aunt for a couple of days… she's ill"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

A/N: Guess what? There's a hidden plan as to why Sirius and Marlene are getting to know each other.. It's all part of the plan people! hahaha... Yeaah.. anyways, you know the drill.

REVIEW, pretty please!

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm going to try to update more often, like at least once a week. I've been having a bit of a writers block, so please forgive me if the chapter sucks. Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

Lily was working with homework for Potions, and was concentrating hard. She was sitting in the head dorm, warming herself by the fire. The leaves outside were beginning to turn yellow and red, although the weather still was pretty nice. A few drops of rain hit the window on the side of the room, and she found it quite comfortable to listen to.

Lily was however soon distracted, when footsteps could be heard from the other side of the room. James was coming out of his bedroom, and was carrying a small pile of papers.

"Hey" James said, looking very uncomfortable. It was clear that Lily hadn't forgotten about his little prank.

"Hi. What do you want?" Lily said in a monotone.

"Uhm.. I was thinking maybe we should do some Heads work, seeing as we're having the Prefects meeting tomorrow night, you know"

"Fine"

"One more thing, Remus won't be able to make it, because of his aunt being sick and all"

"All right, so what were you thinking?" Lily inquired.

"For the meeting?"

Lily looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I was thinking maybe we should have some sort of event, like a ball, a masquerade or something?" James said. "Oh, and we need to go through the Patrol schedules, just to make sure nobody has any complaints"

"Okay" Lily said, once again in a monotone, and they set to work.

* * *

Later that night four boys met inside a house known as haunted, awaiting the full moon that was too come. The moon was soon to appear on the black night sky, above the Shrieking Shack.

"Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail" Moony declared "Are you ready?"

"Pfft, aren't we always?" Sirius replied.

"What about you, Moony?" wondered James.

"Am I ever?" Remus answered resigned.

After a small pause, Peter spoke.

"I don't think you're ready ever" Peter answered Remus, clearly being the stupider one of the lot.

"Thank you, Wormtail, for reminding me." Remus shook his head. "I think you should get ready now" Remus told them all "Oh, and are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you"

"Yes mum, must you always worry so?" Sirius smiled.

"We're fine Moony" James said.

"Okay, I guess" Remus said resigned "oh, and thanks for the mum comment" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Any time"

The boys did as they always would this time of month and changed in to their animals. One stag, one dog, and a rat.

Soon the howls could be heard from the village near by, and shivers ran down many necks. When the moon went down, and the sun up, four boys appeared at the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. One stayed. The others left and tended to their minor injuries alone.

* * *

It was Wednesday and therefore Potions. The Gryffindors had this class with the Slytherins and James and Sirius were not particularly looking forward to this.

"Oh my, old Snivellus will be here any minute you know" James said.

"Better hold our breath" Sirius said "We don't want to die of the stench either"

"You know, that isn't very nice" Dorcas said. She wasn't particularly fond of Snape either but she believed that it was unfair to treat people badly just because of which house they were in.

"Yah, yah.. Nice, mean.. Who cares?" Sirius said.

"And by the way" Dorcas continued, completely unperturbed "Why didn't Remus tell me he was visiting his aunt?" her voice was slightly hurt now.

"OH! That!" James exclaimed "That was because he had to leave in a rush, barely had time to pack his toothbrush"

"Still, he could have left a message with you or something"

"Remus isn't used to having to leave messages, that's probably why" Sirius said.

"All right class, settle down now!" came Professor Slughorns booming voice.

Just then, Snape came rushing in, in his over-sized robes. Being in such a rush, he couldn't help but trip and promptly landed on the floor. The whole class boomed with laughter, but as soon as Snape (completely red in the face) had gotten to his seat, the laughter died down.

Slughorn, deciding not to have one of his best students loose points, ignored the whole happening and continued the class.

"What we are going to brew today, and the next following week, is a potion called Amortentia" Slughorn told the class "Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

Lily, sitting in the front with Margaret (Marlene didn't take potions) promptly put her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Slughorn smiled.

"It is the most powerful love-potion known" She said "and the reason we have to brew it this and the next week is because, it needs to simmer, and rest for about a week"

"Wonderful! Completely correct, and even more than I asked for" Slughorn boomed. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Thanks, professor" Lily smiled.

"Now class, we are going to pair you up with couples for the next two weeks"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed James, he always got the person he wanted the least.

Slughorn ignored the comment, and several of the sniggers going trough the class, and read up the couples.

"Evans and Black"

"Snape and Pettigrew"

"Brown and Lupin"

"Potter and Malfoy"

"Meadows and Wilkes"

… And so the list went on. Amongst the names that were getting called, you could hear James and several others groan. These two weeks did not seem to work out for many. Margaret was among the few that were pleased, even though she had to work alone for the first week. Lily said she would help her.

* * *

In the evening James and Lily headed down to the Prefects meeting. When they arrived almost everyone were settled, and they quickly started the meeting.

"Okay, so since this is our first meeting, any questions or comments, or any help, will be appreciated" James started.

The Prefects nodded, and a small Hufflepuff, from 5th year, blushed when James eyes met hers. James fought the urge to chuckle.

"First of all" Lily began "we would like to hear if there are any complaints about the patrol-schedule?"

"Anyone?" James asked. When nobody answered, he grinned "Why, we must be marvelous Heads, we got it right on the first try"

He earned a few snickers, and giggles, before Lily shot him a glare and continued.

"Secondly, we should have some sort of event soon, don't you think?"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard, and Lily went on.

"It could be a Halloween ball, a masquerade maybe, or should we wait until Christmas?"

"Halloween!" an eager Hufflepuff boy named Dylan exclaimed.

The others agreed. "Halloween it is then" James smiled.

"Should we go with a masquerade, or just ask people to dress up?"

"Both" Said a Ravenclaw prefect, named Silvia. Her friend, or co-prefect, Mathew, nodded his ascent.

"Okay then, all we need to do is divide into groups, of who does what, and decide a date" James smiled.

Lyly rolled her eyes. "Potter. It's a Halloween ball, it will be on Halloween"

"Okey-dokey. We got that settled at least" James said, completely unperturbed.

Several girls giggled.

After the job's were assigned, and the rules of the school gone through, the meeting was adjourned. Lily and James headed back to the Dorms together, both to get some sleep. The trip home was awkward, and when James tried to strike up a conversation, Lily would glare the other way.

James sighed, climbed in the portrait and went to bed. "One day" he thought "One day, she'll realize I've changed".

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? tell me! just press the little button, and you know, write something down! I'll be very happy if you do!

Review:D

Aannd.. yeah. I forgot what I was going to say. Have a nice weekend, maybe?

-AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

**A/N: Again.. sorry for the wait. I managed to steal a pc and write this chapter, just for you! I'm on vacation, you see. Anyways, please read and REVIEW!**

The next two days were filled with studying and schoolwork for both girls and boys, and The Marauders also visited Remus, who was staying in the hospital wing a couple days more than usual, due to some nasty injuries and exhaustion. Today was the day he was let out, and Dorcas and the boys were looking forward to it. Of course jus Dorcas thought he was coming back from his aunt. Margaret was also looking forward to Remus coming back, she needed the help in potions, seeing as they were paired up, and she liked having him around her. Lily was working as hard as ever, she thought it was never to early to prepare for Newts, even though they weren't 'till after Spring some time.

"Mooooony!!" Sirius Exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Thanks for noticing" Remus teased

"Well, we were having some problems with coming up with pranks.. So you know I thought it would be nice to have the brain of the lot back"

"I know you missed me" Remus said, smiling

Sirius wiped away a fake tear, "Always".

"Oh, haha" Remus said ironically.

"Let the others through too, will you?" James exclaimed "We want to greet our dear old' pal too, you know"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Sirius said

"Hi Moony" James smiled, and patted his back

"Hi James" Remus smiled back "and hi Peter"

"Hi Moony." Peter grinned through his small, beady eyes.

The common room was pretty packed with people, so the boys decided to head up to their dormitory. It was the evening and people were either studying or relaxing by the fire. Just as the boys were about to head up, Remus heard someone call for him.

"Remus!" Dorcas smiled "You're back"

"Yeah" He smiled back, and gave her a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She said looking slightly hurt.

"I had so little time, I'm sorry, I won't forget the next time something happens"

"Fine" Dorcas said "but you didn't even tell me when you came back, you know?"

"I just got back!" Remus exclaimed, irked. Who knew having a girlfriend would be this complicated.

"I saw you on your way up the stairs"

"I can't get up to the girls dormitories"

"Still, you didn't even ask for me" Dorcas said "I don't want to fight or anything, it's just that it kind of hurts, you know?"

"I'm sorry. It's new for me, having someone other than my friends wanting to check on me and everything"

"It's okay" Dorcas smiled, and kissed him.

That was when Sirius saw the need to step in. The boys had been watching, and Sirius had been particularly eager. He thought there was too little drama at Hogwarts, but when Remus and Dorcas got to the mushy part he couldn't help but interfere.

"GET A ROOM!" he yelled

Remus broke away from Dorcas, to shoot Sirius a glare.

"You snog every girl you can find in full public view and I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much my point" Sirius said

Remus ignored him, and bent down to kiss Dorcas again.

Just then giggles could be heard from the portrait, and Lily, Marlene and Margaret climbed in. They were going to do some homework, before Lily went back to her Head dormitory to go to bed.

The boys and Dorcas decided to sit down in the couch, so that Remus could get an update on the homework for Potions and say hi to the others. When the girls saw the boys and Dorcas they smiled, although Lily managed to throw a scowl in James direction, before smiling brightly at the others. When Margaret saw Remus and Dorcas holding hands her smile faded, but she quickly composed herself. However, James noticed and it set him to thinking about the deal he made with Margaret, about Lily.

"Hi everybody" Margaret smiled

"Hi Margaret" Remus grinned back, as the others waved.

He sat down beside her, and began asking her questions about the potions assignment, while Dorcas went through homework with the girls. Pretty soon James decided it was time for him to talk to Margaret, so he dragged her away, not even letting her say bye to the others.

"We need to talk about my plan, or yours, or whatever?" James said, once he had gotten down in to a deserted hallway.

"Why did you just drag me away like that?" Margaret demanded. "I was talking to Remus, and by the way, it so doesn't look good when a boy just drags a girl that he doesn't normally talk to that much, away."

"Oh, shit" James exclaimed "I hadn't thought of that"

"Your brains are as quick as ever" Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Blah, blah" James muttered, and went on "so, what can I do to get Evans to forgive me?"

"First of all" Margaret started "you really should learn to call her by her first name, it doesn't exactly build up your friendship with her"

"Really?" muttered James "I never knew"

"Well, you're not the smartest one either, are you?" Margaret teased

James grinned at her, and winked. "Don't tell anyone, will ya?"

Margaret giggled.

"It'll be our secret" she whispered in a theatrical voice "oh, and also, the Remus thing, the me helping you, and the blackmail" She said "they will also be our secrets.

"Yah yah" James grinned "next point on the list?"

"I don't know. Or… well, there is the Halloween ball y'all are planning"

"So you think I should ask her out?" James inquired

"NO, no. Do not do that"

"Why?"

"Because Lily will take it the wrong way, and you want to give her the impression that your relationship is strictly business, so that you seem professional, and so that the prank you pulled actually WAS to build up a good co-head working year" Margaret explained "When you've managed that, you can work on the business relationship, and eventually it may become friendship"

"So, you want me to not ask Ev.. Lily, to the ball, so that she gets the impression that I'm over her, and only want a business relationship, right?"

"Yeah" Margaret smiled "then she'll be more open to you, because she won't be thinking that you're going to ask her out every second of the day"

"Okay, got it!" James exclaimed.

"Wow, you really are slow, aren't you?" Margaret teased.

"Hey, don't forget, it's our secret" he grinned.

Margaret giggled. "I think that's enough for one day, too much might overload your brain and cause a break-down" she giggled.

"You're right, you're absolutely right" James said in earnest, trying, and failing to keep a straight face.

Margaret started to walk away, but didn't get long before she remembered something. "Oh! And you should probably ask somebody to the ball too, so as to strengthen the impression of you being over her, and not just some random bimbo"

"Okey-dokey"

Margaret turned, and walked away, but once again she didn't come far. James was calling after her, from behind.

"Margaret!" James called "One more thing"

"What?" she smiled.

"Would you help me even if I didn't black-mail you?"

"I'll have to think about that" She winked then walked away.

James laughed, then promised himself he wouldn't forget to ask her again at their next meeting. He needed to know that she didn't think he was a complete jack-ass.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! Pretty pleaase!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer: I always forget this thing, but anyways I own nothing. Not the chapters that are to come either, or the ones that were.

A/N: Sorry that I suck at updating, I've been lacking inspiration. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update more often! I'd also like to thank "Me" and "FarmQueen" for suggesting who James should take to the ball:)

* * *

The Halloween ball was coming closer every day and the only trouble with this was that James still hadn't figured out who to ask to the ball. Many of the girls at Hogwarts were already taken, and the rest were being asked out as he contemplated who would be a good choice. Sirius had already gotten a date, a beautiful Ravenclaw girl with the name of Sylvie, Remus was going with Dorcas, and Peter had somehow managed to get a small 6th year Hufflepuff by the name of Kim to go with him.

Lily and the girls were sitting in the head dorms (Lily had invited the girls in) discussing who they were to go with. All three of them had had plenty of requests. Marlene had been agonizing over choosing between two boys, one from Ravenclaw and the other, a Hufflepuff boy named Elias whom she had Divination with. She settled for Elias, seeing as she knew him a bit from before (and therefore she would feel safe being herself with him), and also considered him quite handsome. Margaret still desperately wanted to go with Remus, but seeing as she couldn't she was putting off choosing as long as possible. Lily decided on going with Benjy Fenwick, the chaser on Ravenclaws quidditch team. He was quite nice, and also good looking. What with his tall lean figure Lily couldn't help but hope she would come to fancy him. Surprisingly James hadn't asked her out yet, but she knew it was yet to come, and she was dreading the incident more and more every day.

"So I'm going with Elias, thank goodness, I mean, you know me and people, it always gets awkward"

"It does not!" Lily exclaimed "You're totally normal with us"

"Well I know you, but you know, when it get's to people that I don't know, I never know what to say"

"Fine" Lily consented "Anyways, congratulations, he's really cute"

"Thanks" Marlene smiled.

"Who are you going with Margaret?" Lily asked

"I don't know, I'm still kind of waiting for the right person to ask"

"Oh, so do you think he'll ask soon?" wondered Marlene

"No, not really, but I'm putting off the choice anyways" Margaret explained, thankful they hadn't asked who she wanted to go with.

"You're going with Fenwick, right?" Marlene asked Lily

"Yeah. He's smart, and nice, so I figured we'd be a good couple"

"I think you will"

* * *

"I'm going with Sylvie, she's a real hottie!" Sirius chanted

"Shut up already, you've been singing that all day, and the ball isn't today, it's in two days anyways" James exclaimed, aggravated.

"You're just jealous, 'cause you can't find anybody who wants to go with you"

"I've had plenty of requests, I'll have you know" James said, unable to keep some pride out of his voice "I just didn't think they suited me"

"Blah blah" Sirius retorted

"Shouldn't you figure out who to go with soon?" wondered Remus "Unless you want to go alone that is"

"You're right, I just don't know who"

"You could go with.. Lily, no, haha, like that would ever happen, or Eva, the Ravenclaw girl, or hmm.. I don't know.." Sirius brainstormed

"Wow, thanks, that helped a lot" James rolled his eyes

"What about Margaret?" suggested Peter "She's pretty, and you keep going of with her alone, so she's probably expecting you to ask"

"That was.. unusually perceptive of you, Wormtail" James said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"So, ask her then" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'm not sure she'd say yes, we're more like friends" James explained.

"You might as well ask" Sirius said "It's hard finding someone hotter than her so late"

"I'll think about it" James said, his mind working out the idea brewing in his head.

* * *

In the evening Margaret and Remus set to work on their potions assignment. Lily and Sirius were also working, but they had decided to work in the library. Margaret and Remus were in the Common Room.

"I feel sorry for you" Margaret exclaimed "I mean, you're already tutoring me and now you have to be my partner too, and I SUCK at potions"

"Well, you know, I'm brilliant at potions, so we balance each other out" Remus teased

"Oh ha-ha, when did you become so arrogant?"

"I'm kidding" Remus exclaimed "Girls" he rolled his eyes.

"What? I thought you were dating one?" Margaret said in defense

"Well yeah, but still"

"We should probably get started" Margaret announced, she didn't like the direction the conversation was going. If anything, she definitely didn't want to talk about Dorcas and him.

"All right"

* * *

"Black!" Lily exclaimed "Honestly, will you focus for three seconds?"

"I'd rather not"

"Compared to you Potters a saint"

"Why, thank you" Sirius smirked "I've always prided myself in my bad boy image"

"Ha-ha" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No seriously! Haha _Siriusly_, get it?" (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself : p)

"Yes I get it, now can we please work?"

"Fiiine" Sirius whined.

* * *

"Seriously, though" Margaret said "It isn't fair that you always get paired up with the worst at potions"

"What's up Margaret? Don't you want to be paired up with me or something?" Remus asked, unsure why she kept at the subject.

"No, of course I want to be with you"

"Okay, good"

"So anyways, who are you going with at the ball?" Remus asked

"I don't know yet, I'm still waiting for the right one to ask" _but you'll never get the hint_

"He'll come around" _Although I'd rather he didn't. Wait! Where'd that come from?_

"How would you know?" Margaret teased

"I probably wouldn't" Remus consented, and they set to work again. _I wonder if it's James she's talking about?_

* * *

"Soo.. What'd you think of James this year, huh, Lilykins?" Sirius wondered, desperate for something other than schoolwork to talk about.

"I guess he's better than he was before, but I can't imagine him ever properly growing up" Lily said "In fact, I'm still waiting for him to make the next big prank, and ask me out in front of the whole school, AGAIN"

"Wow, conceited much?" Sirius laughed "He's over you, Evans, sorry to break it to you, but he actually wants a business/friend relationship with you" _Yeah right, like he's ever getting over her._

"Really?" Lily asked, taken aback, and actually a little.. disappointed? "I guess I've been kind of harsh against him if that's all he wants"

"Yeah, you have"

"Brutally honest as always, Black?" Lily rolled her eyes, and they continued working, Lily pondering this new development. He actually wasn't going to ask her to the ball?

* * *

The next day as the three girls were going to class, James caught up with them.

"I need to ask you something" James said, seriously.

_I knew Sirius was lying _Lily rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily, not you" James answered politely

_Since when did he call me Lily?_

"Actually I wanted to talk to Margaret" He smiled at her.

"Okay, sure" Margaret smiled "What's up?"

"I was thinking, I could talk to you in private?"

"Sure" Margaret said "See you guys in class" she told Lily and Marlene.

When they had rounded a corner James asked her.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Are you serious?" Margaret said, disbelief in her voice "You know I like Remus"

"Well, he's kind of taken" James teased "Besides, you said I should take someone other than a bimbo, someone I actually like, so I thought you'd be the best choice"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have fun with you" James smiled "And, as an added bonus we can make both Lily and Remus jealous"

"Weird James, I actually like your way of thinking" Margaret laughed "And I'll have fun with you two"

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yes, I believe it is" she teased

He chuckled, and they walked to class together, both actually looking forward to the ball. James, happy she would go with him, without him even talking about blackmailing. Of course, he'd never blackmail her to go to the ball with him, but all the same, it showed she liked him, and acutally didn't detest him, as he'd feared.

* * *

A/N: Yes, James cares what other people think about him, if he cares for them. I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't please review! It makes my day:)

OOOhh.. Guess what's next? Yep.. The ball!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The masquerade

A/N: Just so you know, this chapter took for ever, so you better review. I'm actually quite pleased with it, though I'm not sure if I completely captured the whole "masquerade mood". In other news, IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Yay! But, hey, don't excpect me to come with this long chapters every time, it's pretty much just this long, because I promised I'd have the ball in this chapter. I wonder.. do anyone ever read these author notes? Or am I talking to myself? That would be kind of funny.. haha. Read and review peeps. That's all!

Disclaimer: I remembered it! Yay again! I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Done deal. Oh, and I don't own the song "You and Me" By Lifehouse either!

* * *

"Guess who asked me to the ball yesterday?" Margaret exclaimed when she met Lily and Marlene on their way to class.

"What? Your mystery guy actually asked you?" Marlene said, surprised, and pleased.

"Yeah, I guess" Margaret smiled _Haha, yeah right._

"Soo?" Lily exclaimed "Who is it?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking I'd make it a surprise" _And boy, will you be surprised_

Margaret laughed.

"No way!" Marlene said, shocked. "You're not telling us?"

"Nope"

"Seriously?" Lily asked. "At least give us a hint, will you?"

"Fine" Margaret chuckled "He's handsome, nice, and has a fair share of admirers, oh, and also.. I'm crossing my fingers that you won't disapprove of me going with him"

"Why would I disapprove?" Lily said bewildered

"You'll see" was all Margaret answered, before swiftly taking a seat in class.

"What was that all about?" Marlene asked confused

"I actually.. don't know" Lily frowned.

"Okay, anyways, we have to check out our dresses and everything to night" Marlene exclaimed, not one to keep on a matter for too long. "Maybe I can borrow some jewelry from you?"

"Sure" Lily smiled "As long as I can borrow some from you, too"

* * *

"Soo! Guess who I'm going with?" James exclaimed, gleefully.

"NO WAY" Sirius gasped. "You didn't"

"He did?" Peter asked

"What are you talking about?" Remus wondered

"YOU ASKED EVANS, and she said YES" Sirius shouted.

"uuh.. NO" James rolled his eyes.

"Oh" Sirius slumped "darn"

"Well then, who is it?" Remus asked

_Time to set the "get Remus jealous" plan in action__, GRJ-plan for short. Haha.. I'll have to tell Margaret about that, I feel like a spy _"Actually, I'm not going to tell you"

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed "Why?"

"Because it's a surprise"

"At least give us a hint"

"Fine" James conceded. "She's pretty, and when I'm with her I don't think of Lily at all, she's funny, and I think that I might fancy her"

"Say what?" Sirius gaped. "You just practically said you've gotten over Evans"

"Well.. I mean, it's a doomed battle anyways"

"You sure about this?" Remus said, narrowing his eyes, looking suspicious.

"Yeah" James shrugged. _NOT!! And they call themselves Marauders', can't even see through my little white lie._

"Aww.. We'll stand by you no matter Jamiekin" Sirius teased.

* * *

In the evening Lily prepared to go up to the girls, so they could try some dresses and figure out what masks they were having, and what characters they were portraying. It was, after all, a masquerade.

Most people would just be wearing a mask, but the ball was open for characters from muggle movies, and books, and of course, also characters from the wizard world. Some would be coming as queens, so that they could wear formal, beautiful dresses, and some would use the opportunity to wear more skimpy outfits (Lily had been checking around). Personally Lily wasn't sure what to wear, or to be, but she had three dresses she was bringing up, and on the last Hogwarts trip Marlene had bought several masks, so they should be fine. The three girls had also agreed on borrowing dresses from each other if they wanted to.

After gathering her dresses Lily got out of her bedroom, and walked up to the girls. However, on her way out of the portrait in the Heads common room, she managed to bump into someone, and lost her dresses on the floor. Thankfully, she had them packed up, so they weren't visible, and they couldn't get dirty.

"I'm so sorry" Came a familiar voice, namely that of James.

"It's fine" Lily said, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Here, let me help you" James said, when he spotted the packed in dresses spread out on the floor.

_What the heck? Since when was he nice? _"It's fine Potter, I can handle it" Lily spat, getting irritated.

"I'd appreciate it if you could call me by my first name, seeing as we're working together and a little friendliness never hurt anybody. Oh, and also, I would really like to help you, seeing as it was as much my fault, as yours" James said, in a very adultish manner, surprising even himself. _Say what? When did I learn to speak like that?_

"Okay.. James" Lily said, taken aback. _Well.. I can't very well snap at him when he doesn't even provoke me, dammit._

As James and Lily gathered up their stuff, James had the impulse to ask Lily who she was going to the Halloween masquerade with.

"So, who are you going with, to the thingy tomorrow, then?" James asked, acting more like his usual self again.

_I knew he'd get in on this, now when I tell him, he's going to say I should go with him instead, god, he's so immature _"Oh, I'm going with Benjy Fenwick actually"

James had to fight to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but managed to compose a pleasant voice when he replied. "Oh, well that's nice. I hope you have fun"

"You too" Lily said, completely taken aback. _He's seriously not asking me, I can't believe it. I guess it's time I become civil to him then, now that he doesn't like me.._

"Who are you going with then?" Lily smiled, deciding it was best she learned to be nice to him all the sooner.

"Oh, it's a surprise" He winked "I haven't even told my mates" James chuckled, then handed her the dresses, turned around and left, leaving a completely bewildered Lily behind him.

* * *

"I'm thinking I'll do a short light blue one colored one, or maybe a light pink one, what do you think?" Marlene asked.

"I'm thinking you should do the light blue one, but we should wait for Lily, then we can try them all on together, and have a vote" Margaret smiled.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Lily, about time" Marlene replied. Margaret just smiled.

"So, I brought a couple of dresses, I guess we should just try the ones we've got on"

"Sure" Margaret and Marlene replied.

They all laid their dresses out on Marlene's and Margaret's beds. Margaret had a blue one, with several shades, that looked like it flowed, which would complement her eyes and skin tone greatly, a black beautiful one, and a cute floor-length teal dress. Lily had brought a long white dress, which looked beautiful, a green one that would complement her eyes, and a dark red one, that slightly shimmered. Marlene was agonizing between the short light blue one, and the baby-doll light-pink dress.

After a couple of rounds with trying and posing (all while having good laughs) the girls decided on the dresses. Marlene chose the light-blue one, and amazingly enough had some shoes that matched. Lily and Margaret agreed that it was the prettier of the two. Lily decided for the white one, feeling she could make her character a bit like a snow or ice princess, and wondering if she should get a tiara to go with it. Margaret decided for the deep blue one, and her mask fit perfectly with the outfit.

"Great" Marlene said "Now all we have to do is meet up like 2 and a half hours before the ball, change, do our hair, put on make-up and masks, and we'll be ready"

"Really, do we need to put on make-up?" Lily asked "I mean, we are going to be behind masks"

"Of course we have to wear make-up" Marlene said, looking offended she'd even asked "You don't go to a ball without make-up"

"Yah yah" Margaret laughed "Let's just do as she says, at least we'll look good"

"All right" Lily conceded with a smile.

"Now, over to more important matters" Margaret exclaimed, suddenly in the mood to play.

"What?" Lily and Marlene wondered.

"Pillow fight!"

The girls laughed, and played for a while. When it was time to go to bed, Lily went to her dorm completely disheveled, but happy all the same. She left the two girls, chattering noisily about the masquerade.

* * *

The next day, Lily woke up early. It was after all Friday, and she had classes before the ball was taking place. She and James, along with the Prefects were going to be excused to classes earlier, so they could set up and make everything ready for the ball. Lily didn't particularly feel like missing any classes but Margaret had promised to take notes, so she could copy them later.

As it was the day passed slowly until finally, after the third class of the day, Professor McGonagall called Lily and James out of class, and asked them to gather the rest of the Prefects to set everything up.

"So, if we split up we'll be able to get the Prefects quicker" James suggested as they walked across the hall.

Lily found it weird that he didn't take the opportunity to be with her, seeing as he'd die for one the earlier years, but she figured it was just because she wasn't used to James not asking her out, or liking her.

"Okay" Lily responded "What about I take the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins, then you can take the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors"

"Sounds good to me" James said, thankful he didn't have to get the Slytherins "and then I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a quarter of an hour?"

"Sure"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

A quarter of an hour later James, Lily and the Prefects met up in the Great Hall. Lily quickly divided up the tasks, and put the Prefects in to pairs. They had decided for a very Halloween-y theme, with pumpkins floating in the air, and a lot of red and orange decorations. After a couple of hours work the Great Hall was decorated, there was made room for dancing, and music was arranged. They had also decided to make a prize for best costume, which made Lily wonder all the more, what the others were wearing. The prize was 50 galleons and a Trophy that Lily had transfigured out of a chair.

After making sure everything was ready Lily and James sent the Prefects home and walked back to the Head Dorm together. Lily quickly took a shower before going up to meet the girls and get read. James went after her, seeing as they shared a bathroom, and then went up with his costume, so that he could meet up with the boys.

"Hey Paddie"

"Hey Prongsiee" Sirius exclaimed. "Guess who I'm going with?"

"You've been talking about ever since she said yes, gosh, didn't no you could be this caught up with one girl" James said "and for this long"

"I'm going with Sylvie" Sirius exclaimed, pretending not to have heard him.

James rolled his eyes, and sat down on Sirius' bed. After a couple of hours relaxing, all the while listening to Sirius horrible chanting, the boys decided to get ready. James had decided to go for a Prince charming look, while Sirius decided for more of a Zorro-inspired look, just without the mustache. Remus was going as Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, with a simple brown mask to cover his eyes, and Peter, with his great imagination, had decided to just wear a suit and a black mask.

* * *

While the boys were getting ready, so were the girls in their dorm. After applying make-up, doing their hair, and so on, the girls were ready. Lily had decided to meet Benjy at the front of the Great Hall when the masquerade began, and Marlene and Margaret would be meeting their dates there too.

* * *

As Lily descended the stairs towards the Great Hall, James couldn't help but gasp. She looked stunning. Then she was walking towards him, smiling, and James couldn't help but smile back. When she got closer James began fumbling, what should he say to her? Then the moment passed and Lily did too, walking right past him and over to her date, Benjy, who was standing right behind James. James couldn't help but feel stupid afterwards. Why would she be smiling at him? Luckily, Margaret was on her way down the stairs right after Lily, and James passed it off as smiling at her. Margaret looked beautiful, and James realized he'd never considered her that way before. The dress she wore hugged her body nicely, and James smiled towards her, as he saw several boys turn their heads to look at her, wondering who her date might be. When she reached the end of the stairs, she walked right over to him and hugged him tightly, saying she was glad he was her friend, and that he looked handsome. James chuckled telling her she looked quite handsome herself, in which he received a playful smack on the arm.

"So, want to go tell the others who our secret date was?" Margaret asked, eyes twinkling.

"I think Moony already found out" James laughed, glancing over at his friend, who looked like he just had been struck by lightning. "Oh, and by the way, he stared while you were walking down the stairs, along with all the other boys of Hogwarts that is"

"Haha, very funny"

"No, seriously"

"Sirius isn't here"

"Haha, very funny"

"You're copying my words"

"Am not"

"Are too"

As James was about to retort, he saw Remus and Doras heading this way, and decided that this was a great time to set the GRJ-plan in motion, and promptly planted a kiss on Margaret's lips, lingering just a while longer than he had to. That was sure to catch Remus' attention.

"Oh, and our plan.. I've named it GRJ for short" James said, chuckling at Margaret's stunned face.

"GRJ, stands for what?" Margaret asked, regaining her composure "And, hey! You're supposed to ask, before you kiss a girl that doesn't like you!"

"Get Remus jealous" James replied "And, you don't like me?" He pouted.

Margaret laughed.

"Hey guys!" Dorcas smiled as she and Remus finally arrived.

"When did you two get together?" Remus asked, hardly concealing his surprise and not seeming to give any sort of blessing.

"Oh, we're not dating" Margaret amended.

"We're taking it slow" James said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Doesn't look like you're taking it slow to me" muttered Remus, unheard by the others. "We should get in now, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Dorcas said "Hopefully we can get a good table, where we all can sit together"

"Sure" Margaret smiled.

"Where's Marlene, by the way?" Asked Dorcas.

"She said she's meet us inside, with Elias, she had to do a last minute check up on the make-up"

And with that the four went inside.

* * *

"Benjy!"

"Oh, Hi Lily" Benjy smiled. "You look stunning"

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself"

"Shall we go in?"

"Sure. Just so you know, I promised I'd meet Margaret, Marlene and their dates by the dining table"

"That's fine"

When Lily and Benjy entered the hall (after being crossed out on a list, by Topsy the house-elf) they were amazed. When Lily had been getting everything ready earlier, she hadn't imagined it would look as good as it did. The dark enchanted sky was glinting with stars, and the floating pumpkins were alive in the dark room (the light had been dimmed). The dancing floor looked of marble, and the dining tables were stacked with food. Along with this, came the huge variety of students, Lily saw a girl in a cat-woman suit, several Merlin's and even more girls and queens with beautiful dresses.

Then she spotted Marlene and rushed over, grabbing Benjy's hand on the way.

"Hey Marly, I almost didn't recognize you in the mask"

"Hi Lily, I recognized you though, that flaming hair is impossible to miss" she teased "Oh, and hi Benjy" Marlene said, feeling unusually social.

"Hey Elias, nice suit" Lily smiled at the muggle-born when she noticed the boy. "Where's Margaret and them?"

"We were just on our way over to them actually" Elias said then pointed "They're over there"

* * *

"Oh look!" Sirius exclaimed "There's Lily and the gang" He'd met up with James and Margaret as soon as they got in the Great Hall, and wasn't nearly as surprised as every one else seemed to be about Margaret and James. Truth be told, he was more focused on him being on a date with Sylvie.

"They'll come over soon" Margaret said, as she took a bite of the pumpkin pie "I told them to meet us here"

When Lily and the rest arrived nearly everyone had sat down to enjoy the food. After dessert the tables would be moved, and the dancing area would expand.

"Hey Margaret" Lily beamed "Where's your mystery date?"

"Right here" James waved, grinning. He couldn't wait to see Lily's reaction.

"No, seriously" Lily said to Margaret "I meant your real date"

"Oooh" Sirius exclaimed, breaking away from Sylvie (they had been snogging furiously" leaving her sitting there slightly awkward "I'd be offended Prongs"

"I am" James said, but was unable to keep a straight face. Remus looked quite glum.

"He's my date" Margaret smiled, and took James hand in hers.

Lily looked lost for words. Twice she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, then she sat down wordlessly and started eating. James grinned again, and pecked Margaret on the cheek, whispering to her that the plan seemed to be working.

"Lily?" Margaret asked "Are you alright?"

"What?" Lily asked "Oh, yeah, I'm fine" _When did this happen? I thought he always liked me?_

"Okay" Margaret smiled, then carried on her conversation with James.

After some time, most people were getting done with the eating and James decided to ask Margaret to dance. She obliged, leaving two people staring after them, a certain red-head, who wasn't entirely sure why she was so affected by the situation, and a werewolf, who was starting down a long road of realization.

After some time dancing, James excused himself, because he had to find Lily, seeing as they were to judge who would be getting the prize for best costume. Margaret went back and joined her friends, excepting Marlene and Elias, and Sirius and Sylvie who were dancing.

Just when Margaret sat down, she heard her favorite song floating through the hall, and although she had danced a lot, she still couldn't help but want to dance to that particular song. She scanned the room for James, but when she couldn't find him, she decided to ask Remus to dance with her. A day ago the very thought of asking Remus to dance would have made her blush but now she found that..

"That's my favorite song" Margaret exclaimed

"Isn't it a muggle-song?" Dorcas asked

"Yeah, but I'm a half-blood, so I listen to a lot of muggle music" Margaret explained "Do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend to this song? I can't find James"

.. she found that it still made her blush.

Dorcas looked slightly taken aback, but obliged, as Margaret dragged a sulky Remus out on the dance floor.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back dow__n  
I've been losing so much time_

_  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

"What song is this?" Remus asked, seemingly getting over his unexplainable bad mood.

"You and Me, by Lifehouse" Margaret said, suddenly blushing, realizing that she'd just dragged Remus out on the floor for a love song.

"It's nice" He said, looking her in the eyes for the first time.

_  
One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"You look beautiful tonight, Margaret" Remus said, pausing. "Thanks for the dance, I'd better get back to my girlfriend"

He pecked her on the cheek and left. Margaret could feel her cheek burning, and reached up to touch the place he'd kissed her absentmindedly.

"Yeah, thanks" She said "Bye".

* * *

"So I'd say it's between the girl with the cat-suit and the boy dressed as Dumbledore" James laughed. "I still can't believe he dressed as Dumbledore, that's hilarious"

"You know what? It kind of is" Lily laughed "I mean, Dumbledore, with a mask?"

"I think he should win"

"I think I agree"

"All right, so when do we do the honors?" James smiled.

"Oh, in an hour or two, let the people have some fun first" Lily smirked.

"Okaym so should we get back to our dates, then?"

"Yeah, I guess" Lily responded "How did you and Margaret fall for each other anyway?" She asked, sounding a bit defensive, for some reason.

"We just started hanging out more, and she's a real nice person, not to mention beautiful"

Lily felt her insides squirm, and reckoned she was getting hungry again, so she suggested they get some dessert out soon. James agreed.

On the way over to their table however, James couldn't help himself. "Would you fancy a dance, before we go back?" James asked, trying his winning grin. "You know, for old times sake?"

"You mean when you constantly asked me out?" Lily asked.

"Trust you to put it that way"

"Sure" Lily said "I'll dance with you"

"Thank you" James grinned

Lily laughed and they shared the dance, Lily's head resting nicely on James shoulder. When he held his hand at her back, she felt the familiar tingle, and admonished herself for not eating more. After a while Benjy, having spotted the couple, broke in, leaving a disappointed James to return to his date.

* * *

"Why were you kissing Margaret?" Dorcas asked, looking hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you kissing her on the cheek"

"Dorcas, she's my friend, we had a nice moment, so I kissed her on the cheek to say bye, telling her I was going to find my girlfriend"

"Still.."

"Dorcas, I care for you, but if you can't trust me then I don't know what to say" Remus said, dragging her into a darker corner.

"I didn't mean it like that.."

"It seems you're always trying to find a fault with me, and I don't get it" Remus said "Why?"

"I.. I don't mean to"

Remus scuffed. "Let's just dance, and forget about it".

Dorcas looked grateful that he'd let it go (way to change the roles), and kissed him tenderly on the lips, still, Remus couldn't help but notice that he didn't feel the tingle that used to be there when they kissed. He ignored it, thinking it was just because he was moody, and went out on the dance floor with his girlfriend.

* * *

"YUUUCK" Sirius exclaimed, running towards James, Margaret, Benjy and Lily "I just saw the most disgusting sight"

"What happened?" James asked curiously.

"I saw.." Sirius paused for dramatic effect, everyone rolled their eyes at this, so he decided he'd better just tell them "WORMTAIL SNOGGING A SIXTH YEAR"

"Oh that poor, poor girl" Margaret said in mock shame

"I do believe she needs a mouthwash now" Lily agreed, teasingly

"You don't think maybe he was snogging his date?" Benjy asked, rolling his eyes.

"HE DID WHAT?" James exclaimed

"Snogged a girl" Sirius said "It looked like he was sucking her face of"

"What's the big deal?" Lily asked, hardly containing her laughter "I mean, she IS after all his date"

"Still" Sirius said "Peter snogging someone? That's just plain wrong"

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cute" Sylvie said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, as long as you weren't the girl" Sirius rolled his eyes, teasingly.

"Hmm.. yeah, I'd much rather snog you" She said, giggling.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then" Sirius smirked, walking away with Sylvie.

* * *

At the end of the night the girls were being followed back by their dates, and most people seemed to have enjoyed the masquerade. There had been some activities, like partner-changing, which was done in a circle. Most people found this hilarious, maybe except a few, the one's that couldn't dance, and the shy ones. Peter Pettigrew and Marlene had certainly not been enjoying themselves at this point, but when it was over they resumed having fun.

All in all, it seemed a successful night, and Lily was very happy with the outcome, not to mention the decorations. Benjy had asked to follow her to her dorm, and she's happily obliged. As it was they were walking towards the dorm, hand in hand.

"But Lily?" Benjy asked, suddenly taking a more serious tone "One thing before I let you go in to your dorm"

"Yeah?"

"Next Hogsmeade" He said "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you" He grinned. Then once again he turned serious, moving closer to her, before softly capturing her lips with his. Lily responded at once, and soon they deepened the kiss, letting his tongue have entrance in her mouth. Lily thought it was exceedingly sweet, but quickly lost hold on her train of thoughts. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the moment up until they were interrupted.

"Don't let me bother you" James said in a not so casual voice "I'm going to bed, please, proceed" He kept on, in a strained voice, while walking towards the portrait, his back turned on them.

"Goodnight James" Lily called after him.

He stopped. "Goodnight Lily".

* * *

A/N: so LONG! I'm impressed with myself.. haha. not really. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter.

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

A/N: I feel like I haven't included Lily enough or really gotten her personality down, so we're going to see more of her in the chapters that are to come. Yeah.. and some Remus action! And some more action, but hey, I don't have it all written out yet, but we'll get there. You know what? I really really really want to write the next chapter too, but I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed instead. Drat. Anyways.. ONE MORE THING: I'm going on vacation to South-Africa tomorrow and for like two weeks-ish (YAY) so I wont be updating in two weeks (Not so much yay). ANYWAYS.. read and review!

PS! This is more of a "build-up chapter" (or at least I feel like it is.. but, hey. There'll be pleny to look forward to at least) .. AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT.. but I PROMISE the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly)

* * *

The day after the ball was filled with rumors about who snogged with who, about people cheating on each other, and about the people that became items. A masquerade certainly had it's appeal, and for some reason the boys and girls thought this a perfect opportunity to cheat on their partners, seeing as they were under masks and thought it not likely to be recognized. This proved to be a wrong assumption, and many were caught doing things they probably should not have done. To everyone's big surprise Sirius managed to stay with one girl all through the night, and the two of them were now an item. An even bigger surprise was the fact that James and Margaret were dating, seeing as the whole school knew James to be hopelessly in love with Lily. The fact that he was now seemingly in love with another girl made several girls hopeful, and none could avoid hearing about James and this new development. A fact that had escaped mostly everyone's attention (maybe except the marauders) was the fact that Peter had managed to get the little Vietnamese girl, whose name was Kim, to promise to go on another date with him. Last but not least Lily and Benjy were also going on another date, which seemed to interest a lot of people. Benjy was quite a popular guy, so Lily would receive several jealous glares (as would Margaret) on her way to class the next day. The boys would mostly congratulate Benjy that he'd managed to get such a looker to go with him, and he would take it all with pride. Marlene and Elias decided it was best to stick with being friends, seeing as they didn't really feel anything for each other.

"Merlin's pants! I've had a terrible realization" Sirius exclaimed

"What?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes (Sirius tended to come up with a lot of rubbish).

"Prongsie has been acting like YOU lately"

"I'm offended" Remus said "Being like me is a bad thing how?"

"Moony, we only need one bookworm slash responsible person in our wonderful group"

"Yeaah.. I don't think James has changed that much really" Remus said.

"Yes he has" Sirius insisted. "We must lead him in on the lawless path again"

"Trust me, he's already on it"

"Fiiine" Sirius whined "but he's not childish with me anymore"

"Oh so that's the problem" Remus rolled his eyes "He's not childish with you anymore"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be childish if you ask him" Remus said, barely containing his laughter at the thought "but more likely he'll be childish if it's just us boys, he probably doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of the girls you know"

"Why?" Sirius asked "I'm childish and I get plenty of girls"

"You're a special case" Remus smiled "We haven't figured you out yet"

"Oh blah, let's return to the matter at hand" Sirius said, very sophisticatedly. "I picked that up from a moiver, isn't it great?"

"You mean movie?" Remus asked "And yeah, it's so cool" he said, again sarcastically.

"Anyways, I feel we need a plan to make James childish again"

"Oh god. Here we go again"

* * *

"So James, how is it you have a multiple personality disorder?" Margaret asked. She was lying in his lap in the common room (at the risk of several murderous glares) waiting for Lily to arrive (hoping to get her jealous), so that they could go outside for some air. Marlene was hanging out with Dorcas.

"You've heard about that too?" James joked. "No, I don't really have a multiple personality disorder, why do you ask?"

"I heard Sirius yelling from the top of the stairs about you turning in to Remus"

James looked highly amused. "I'll have to talk to him about that. I'm mortally offended"

"Yeah yeah, you know you want to be Remus" Margaret laughed "Then you'd have the wonderful me, and actual brains to go with your body" She stage whispered, although not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Don't I already have you?" James teased.

"That's debatable" She smiled.

"And what was that about my body?" James laughed "Are you checking me out?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, she should, seeing as she's dating you" Lily said in a rather stiff voice, yet carrying at least a resemblance to a smile. She was slightly grumpy today, for no particular reason. "Am I interrupting?" She asked, thinking it rather ironic that she would interrupt to day, seeing as James interrupted her and Benjy yesterday. At the thought of Benjy she smiled, but was quickly brought back to reality as James answered.

"Well, let's hope she is then" James smiled. "And no, you're not interrupting"

"I'll see you later James" Margaret smiled and kissed him (knowing Lily would be watching).

Lily thought it was unnecessary to show such signs of affection in public. Margaret could be attacked by James' stupid fan-club for all she knew.

* * *

"I have to go Sirius" Remus said "You can hang out with Wormtail in the mean time"

"But we were going to work on the plan" Sirius pouted "Plus, Wormtail's with that girl what's-her face"

"It can wait" Remus laughed "I'll help you later, now I have to go see Dorcas"

"Fine" Sirius whined "If everyone's going to be with their girlfriends I'll just go find Sylvie"

"You do that" Remus laughed.

He went down the stairs from the boys' dorm, saw Lily (looking slightly grumpy), and Margaret and James, nodded to them, and then walked outside to meet Dorcas.

She was sitting at the side of the wall watching the students walking around in their scarves and hats (it was getting colder outside), and the leaves falling from the trees. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hi Dorcas" He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I guess we could just walk around" Remus smiled.

The silence stretched on for awhile while they were walking and holding hands, and Remus found himself wondering why he'd decided to date Dorcas in the first place. Odd flashbacks and images were jumping into his mind as he thought. Him stroking Margaret's cheek, Margaret and James kissing, Dorcas asking him out. He couldn't figure out why it didn't feel right. He really cared for Dorcas, yet he couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't it feel right? Why didn't they have anything to talk about? Was he not contributing enough to the relationship? He saw Dorcas look over at him, and noticed her blush. He thought it was weird that she'd still blush when she was caught looking at him, he was her boyfriend after all. She was allowed to look at him. Still… wasn't he supposed to think it was cute, like he did with Margaret?

Like he did with Margaret… Oh no. That wasn't good.

* * *

"You know what I think, Lily?" Margaret asked, as they were walking along the lake.

"No, not really"

"I think you need to loosen up a bit"

"What? I can't do that, I'm Head-girl remember?"

"Oh please!" Margaret laughed "I already heard about your little snog-party outside the Head-dorm."

Lily blushed, but kept quiet.

"So here's what I'm proposing" Margaret carried on, deciding to ignore her blush "You agree to do one dare of my choosing, like in the game; truth or dare, every week"

"Why would I agree to that?" Lily laughed

"Because it'll help you loosen up?" Margaret asked innocently

"I can live without that"

"Oh fine, you'll get the brand new shoes that I got this summer" Margaret said "I've seen you staring at them"

"How long do I have to do this?" Lily asked

"Until Christmas-break"

"Fine, what happens if I lose?"

"You have to do a major dare, with no objections, of my choosing, in front of the whole school"

"So I can object on the others?"

"Darn" Margaret laughed.

"It's a deal" Lily smiled.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! You will make me very happy!

See you in two weeks (maybe not so much "see" but you get my drift..)

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A/N: I don't like this chapter at all. It didn't come out at all as I had intended, and Lily's prank was supposed to be a bigger deal. It wasn't satisfactory, but I just can't seem to get it right, so you're just going to get it like this. I hope you like it more than I do. R&R!

* * *

Lily was waiting nervously outside the girl's dorm. She was going to do her first dare today, but Margaret had insisted she didn't know it on beforehand. In one way Lily liked this because that meant she at least didn't need to dress up or something, but on the other hand, you never knew what Margaret could come up with.

"Hey Lily" Margaret waggled her eyebrows, and Marlene laughed happily.

"Hi Evil" Lily chuckled

"Evil? Me?"

"No Marlene of course" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so since I'm such a nice person" (Margaret stared pointedly at Lily) "We're starting easy on you"

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, nobody but Marlene can know about the dares"

Marlene smiled. She couldn't believe Lily had actually agreed to this.

"Great" Lily said sarcastically. "Not even Benjy?"

"Especially not Benjy" Margaret smiled evilly.

"Wow, you really are evil"

"Whatever" Margaret said "And secondly, if you fail to do one of the dares, or break in the middle of one, I win"

"Okay" Lily said, figuring it was only fair.

"Lastly, your dare" Margaret paused for suspense, and Lily and Marlene both rolled their eyes.

"You are to say only one word all day"

"Uhm, okay?"

"And the word is….fuck"

"Come on?" Lily laughed incredulously. "You couldn't think of anything better than that?"

"No, actually I can think of plenty, but I'm going easy on you, and I believe that was more than one word" Margaret said.

"Whatever" Lily laughed.

"We start now" Margaret grinned. "Don't forget, this applies to everything. Questions, conversations, teachers"

Lily groaned, but deep inside she couldn't help but think it wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

"Hey Remus" Dorcas smiled "Walk me to class?"

"Sure." Remus said "We're in the same class after all"

"Yeah.."

Remus was trying to figure out what he could say to make him and Dorcas be not so awkward, but just as he was to ask her something he saw James meet Lily, Marlene, and Margaret a couple meters in front of them. He was slightly put out by the fact that Margaret seemed so happy with James, and he couldn't help but think that he had no right to ruin that for her.. or him. James didn't even seem to notice Lily, who was staring at them grumpily. Maybe he actually had gotten over her? In that case Remus didn't have any right to ruin that by telling Margaret he liked her. Not that it would make a difference… would it? All the same, he couldn't keep leading Dorcas on, no matter how much he wanted to make Margaret jealous.

"Dorcas" Remus said "After classes today, meet me outside by the lake"

"Okay" Dorcas smiled softly up at him. They had arrived at the class so she gave him a kiss, took her usual seat and waved at him as he went to sit with James.

* * *

"So Lily" Sirius snickered. He was sitting behind her in class, and had been bugging her ever since he realized she only responded with one word. "How was your day?"

"Fuck"

"Say what?" Sirius snickered again "You want to do what with me?"

"Fuck"

"I hope Benjy doesn't hear you saying that" He laughed. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Fuck"

"With me?" he laughed again and Lily groaned. She hadn't pictured Sirius stalking her and making annoying comments all day.

"Miss Evans" Professor McGonagall said with a stern look "Kindly refrain from using swearwords in my class"

"Fuck" Lily responded, gritting her teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck"

"I thought you had a little more responsibility, being Head-girl" McGonagall said stiffly. "One more word from you and you'll have to serve detention Thursday night, understand?"

"Fuck" Lily said again, glaring at Margaret. The whole class were snickering now, not just Sirius. She couldn't believe she was getting detention for the first time in her life, and all for a pair of shoes?

"That's enough" Professor McGonagall said "Detention"

"Fuck"

* * *

Margaret simply couldn't wait until the end of class to tell James, so she sent him a note still silently shaking with laughter at the thought of Lily's anger, and her inability to express herself. All the way to the second class, she had been chanting "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" in a very angry tone.

_James! Try getting a detention, Lily's having one Thursday night._

_-M_

**I heard. You planned that for me? You're awesome, you know that?**

**- J**

_I know. I'm great. All hail me. Now get a detention, or my work will be for naught!_

_- M_

**Ha, ha. I will, trust me. Thanks.**

**-****J**

_Anytime, anytime.__ You owe me now._

_- M _

**Yeah, yeah. I guess I do. When Remus is free I'll pay you back.**

**- J**

James winked at her across the class room and she laughed happily.

* * *

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" Benjy called. She was on her way to the Head dorm (the classes had ended), so that she could do homework and hopefully not talk to anyone.

"Fuck" she muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I haven't seen you in two days, so I thought I'd drop by. Maybe we could hang out or something?"

"Fuck" she whispered.

Thankfully Benjy went on unperturbed. It seemed he hadn't noticed her swear.

"I mean, unless you would rather hang out with Black that is" Benjy teased "I heard something about you wanting to do it with him? But I'm sure that's not true" He laughed "You're too innocent for that"

Lily glared at him. What did he know about her being innocent? He had no right to judge her like that. But it was sweet of him not to believe what was said about her all the same. She kissed him, waved, and then ran hoping he wouldn't be too mad. She couldn't very well stand there swearing at everything he said either.

Benjy stood there, feeling slightly confused. Wasn't she supposed to like him, not run away from him? He was after all a pretty attractive guy he thought to himself. He left grumpily, thinking Lily had better explain herself next time he saw her.

* * *

"Our plan for to day, is plan James-Should-Be-As-Childish-As-Sirius-Forever, which makes the plan JSBACASF" Sirius smiled gleefully "I particularly like the short version".

"So what is this plan about?" Peter asked dumbly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's about making James childish again. Sirius thinks he's too grown up"

"He is?" Peter asked "I don't think so"

"Exactly" Remus said "Sirius is just being stupid"

"I am not!" Sirius said "I am being childish" He exclaimed gleefully.

"Can we not do this tomorrow?" Remus asked. "I have to go down to the lake and meet Dorcas"

"But Moony" Sirius whined "She's not your best friend, and best friends go before everything"

"Trust me" Remus said, a hint of guilt in his voice "I'll have plenty of time for you after this"

"And by the way" Sirius went on "James has been spending way to much time with Brown, what is going on? Girls are not to be kept for too long"

"She makes him happy" Remus said tiredly (he didn't like talking about James and Margaret) "He'll always have time for us when we need him"

"Well then, where is he now?" Sirius exclaimed, "I'm bored, and you won't help with my plan until later, so I need him to keep me company"

Remus laughed. "You're incorrigible" He said "Go snog Sylvie or something"

"Fine" Sirius huffed, then realized snogging Sylvie would actually be rather fun and smiled.

"What am I supposed to do, if everyone's going to go snog their girlfriends?" Peter asked.

"Go find that little Vietnamese girl and snog her" Sirius said, pulling a face (it was a rather revolting image)

"I have to go. See you later" Remus interrupted, then dashed out of the boys' dorm. He was late.

* * *

"Hey" Dorcas smiled when she saw him. "You're late"

"Yeah, Sirius wanted to hold a JSBACASF meeting" Remus said hastily. He didn't want to start a long conversation, just get it over with.

"What kind of meeting?" Dorcas laughed

"Get James childish or something" He muttered. The weather was getting greyer, and Remus wondered dimly when the snow was going to start falling.

"Oh, okay" She smiled "Well, I haven't gotten to say hi to you properly" Her eyes got slightly misty when she told him, and Remus found himself thinking she was actually really pretty. He hadn't thought about that for a long time. Then he thought about Margaret, and knew what he needed to do. He couldn't lead her on like he was doing now.

She leaned in, and brushed his lips ever so slightly, before moving closer to deepen the kiss. Remus found himself wanting to put off breaking up with her, just to get a nice snog. He was shocked with himself. Who was he? Sirius? No, he couldn't do that to her, it would be to mean. You don't kiss a girl then break up with her he thought. She'd placed herself on his lap now, and he thought he better react soon. Suddenly he stood up. Dorcas fell on the ground, looking surprised.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

"I'm sorry" Remus said, still shocked with himself. "We.. I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?" She asked, her cheeks were slightly red, do to the embarrassment of falling on the ground, still concern shone in her eyes.

Remus felt horrible, yet suddenly he couldn't even find her attractive. She was just another obstacle in the way of him ever getting together with Margaret. _Like James_, he thought. _No, not like James_, _I could never ruin James' happiness. I just.. have to stop leading Dorcas on._

"Remus?"

"Dorcas. Why do you like me?"

"Because you're nice, intelligent, and you care about my feelings" she responded automatically.

"You know, you could like a friend that way, right?"

"But I don't like you like a friend" She stared defiantly up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dorcas… but"

"But what?" She said, angrily "That's how you like me?"

He shifted guiltily. Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant for it to be true.

"What happened?" She asked, tears threatening to spill.

"I just… don't think about you that way"

"So you led me on?"

"I didn't mean to Dorcas… I care for you. A lot"

"Just not in the way I want you to" She said angrily. "Wow, I really thought you were a nice guy. Yet you lead me on, and you even admit it" her tears were falling now. It hurt Remus to see her like that; he really did care for her.

"Can't we be.."

"Friends?" She interrupted "I'm not sure Remus, we'll see, I don't want to talk to you now anyways"

He looked at her sadly.

"I'll see you later" She muttered, then ran. Somebody must have caught his attention, she thought as her tears fell. He'd never go out with her if he didn't feel anything at the start. Would he?

* * *

A/N: Well. I hope somebody likes this. I certainly don't, it was a weird chapter. But I think I got the "break-up scene" allright. Do review! It makes my day.

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt

PS! Sorry for taking so long with the update. I hope the next chapter will be better.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, running in to the room and jumping around "I just had a wonderful idea"

"What?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Let's go color people's hair so they change color every five minutes on our way to class, and then we can go poke people on their backs and pretend it wasn't us!"

"James" Remus muttered "What the heck?"

"Margaret warned me about some sort of Make-James-Childish plan" James whispered back "Just averting a catastrophe"

"YES" Sirius exclaimed "Great idea, come on!" He then proceeded to drag James by the arm out of the Boys dorm. On his way out he whispered to Peter and Remus, rather loudly "Plan JSBACASF's off, you can take the day free"

James pretended not to have heard, but didn't quite manage to keep the smug smile off his face. Remus and Peter laughed, then saluted Sirius mockingly who had no idea what was actually going on.

* * *

After walking through the hallways filled with several people who's hair seemed to change color constantly Marlene took a seat in transfiguration closely followed by Lily and Margaret who also took their seats.

"Hey Marly!" Sirius smiled happily when she sat down at her assigned seat beside him.

"Marly?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"It's you're new nickname"

"Real inventive" Marlene muttered sarcastically, but not loud enough for him to hear. She didn't want anyone angry at her.

"Soo.. We never finished our 5 questions game" Sirius said.

"Yeah.." Marlene muttered blushing. He was making her feel uncomfortable, and she'd really rather work than talk to someone she barely knew.

"It's your turn you know" Sirius said grinning happily, he was still glad about James being childish.

"Uhm.. okay" Marlene said "Why are you dating Sylvie for so long? I thought that wasn't your thing" She muttered, then blushed deeply, embarrassed that she'd asked such a personal question.

"Let's just say it this way" Sirius began, "She is hot, she doesn't annoy me as much as other girls, and she is a good kisser"

"So basically you're just dating her because you haven't managed to find fault in her yet?" Marlene asked, striking up her courage, still afraid he'd be mad at her for asking.

"No, not exactly" Sirius said, still grinning. He was starting to look a little like a maniac "It's like when I touch her I get tingles and when she smiles I feel butterflies in my stomach even though I know that you can't have butterflies in your stomach unless you swallow them" He explained.

Marlene resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the last part, but also found she was slightly disappointed that he had real feelings for Sylvie. Oh well, it really didn't matter, he deserved to be happy just as everyone else she thought.

"My turn!" Sirius exclaimed in glee, stopping her train of thoughts "Since you're going all personal I better repay the same way" Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

Marlene cast a nervous look up to the teacher, but McGonagall was not paying attention to the two of them, and so she braced herself for what was to come.

"Why do you never have a boyfriend?" He asked, looking slightly serious for once.

Another question requiring more than just yes or no answers. Marlene was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, even more than earlier.

"I've had boyfriends" she stuttered.. _Yeah in second and third year, like that counts_.

"I meant recently" Sirius rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Vey nice" She muttered sarcastically "They have to go through the trouble of getting to know me, so that I feel comfortable around them for one. I also have to feel something for them, so even if they bother getting to know me, and like me for me, I might still not like them in that way, and yeah.. it's just to much trouble" She mumbled._ Plus.. why would they even bother? I'm not worth all that._

_Wow, somebody's got insecurity issues _"Oh all right, you're excused" Sirius said "I just had to make sure you weren't in love with a girl or something, 'cause you'd make competition on the market you know" Sirius grinned.

Marlene laughed. He was nice. She found it harder to become angry at him now. Oh well, she could always work on that.

* * *

Later that evening Margaret, Lily and Marlene were met with a rather unpleasant sight. Dorcas was lying in her bed in the girls' dorm crying her eyes out. They were rather shocked, because Dorcas was usually such a happy girl, and they all felt a wave of sympathy for her.

"Dorcas!" Lily exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Margaret and Marlene looked at her concernedly, then went over to sit by her bed and comfort her.

"It's nothing" she sniffed, although they could all see that something was wrong.

"Oh come on" Margaret scoffed. "We know that's something up. Let us help you" She added in a milder tone.

"You ca..can't r-really help me" She muttered wiping her tears and trying to get a hold of herself.

"We can try" Marlene said encouragingly.

"Remus broke up with me" She stuttered, her tears spilling again.

Margaret felt a wave of triumph wash over her at the same time as she felt deeply sorry for Dorcas. It was rather confusing having two emotions at once. She wondered why he'd broken up with her.

"Why'd he break up with you?" Marlene asked, at the same time that Margaret was about to ask.

Lily hugged Dorcas consolingly. "I'm so sorry for you she said"

Dorcas smiled a watery smile, and answered Marlene's question.

"Apparently he only liked me as a friend" She said bitterly.

"So he led you on?" Marlene asked appalled.

"That's what I thought too.. but I just can't see Remus leading someone on, no matter if he broke up with me"

"What do you think then?" Lily asked, shocked at Remus' actions.

"I think he liked me at the start but that some other girl must have caught his attention" She said, her tears were spilling again, and she hiccoughed "I need to find out who caught his attention, she is the reason my heart's broken" Dorcas said brokenly.

"Don't you think it's better just to move on?" Margaret asked even though she'd also like to know who this mystery girl could be. She hoped Dorcas was wrong and that he'd broken up with her for another reason.

"I can't move on before she knows what she did to me" Dorcas said angrily.

Lily, Marlene and Margaret raised their eyebrows. It was clear that Dorcas felt too strongly towards Remus to blame it on him, and therefore decided that this mystery girl was at fault, even though she, most likely, had not asked for the attention Remus had given her. They did not however think it a good idea to tell Dorcas this, and decided that she was likely to put it to rest when no mystery girl showed up. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon trying in vain to cheer poor Dorcas up.

* * *

The next day it was time for Lily's detention. After several classes, all of whom Lily found highly interesting (maybe except for History of Magic.. what with professor Binns droning voice), she traipsed down the stairs to the classroom she was assigned to meet in. All the while she was thinking about how heartbroken Dorcas had seemed. She hoped Dorcas and Remus could at least be friends again, and that Dorcas would feel better.

"Hello professor McGonagall" She said glumly when she arrived. Having detention was to her a huge shame.

"Hello miss Evans" McGonagall said stiffly.

"Listen professor, I'm really sorry about the other day, I don't know what I was thinking" Lily babbled nervously. She really was sorry.

"It's quite all right, as long as you see to it that it doesn't happen again" She said briskly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Actually, you are going to clean trophies from the trophy room, without a wand, but we can't get started until mister Potter gets here"

"Why?" Lily asked. "Is he supervising my detention or something?"

"Oh no, I will know if you have done your job or not, but mister Potter is having a detention too you see"

"Oh" Said Lily, feeling slightly stupid. Of course. Why would he be supervising her detention? Why was he in detention at all? She thought he'd changed. Well, I'm quite the same and I'm in detention, so I guess I have nothing to say, she thought ruefully.

"Hi Minnie" James said, panting. He'd just ran in the door, and was very out of breath. 5 minutes late he was too. "Sorry 'bout the delay. You know Sirius, he desperately wanted to come he's so in love with you, but I told him detention was punishment, yet he wouldn't listen. So I spent a little too much time convincing him to stay home" James said, still panting heavily but with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew Professors McGonagall cared for him and Sirius. He'd been in detention so many times that he was sure she was missing his presence this year even though she didn't let it show.

Lily huffed, but in reality she was only trying to hide her laughter, albeit unsuccessfully. James grinned over at her.

"That's professor McGonagall to you" Professor McGonagall said sternly, but with humour in her eyes. "And that is the most pathetic excuse I've heard since the last one you had" She exclaimed "I should really give you another detention, but I'll let it slip for this time" _It's good having you back, Potter_

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning trophies in the trophy room" Lily explained, before McGonagall had chance to say anything "Without magic"

"All right" James said "Let's get going then"

"You will be cleaning trophies until I decide you're punishment well served" McGonagall said, picking up a more business-like tone as they were walking "Then I will come to get you, and you will be free to go back to your dorms"

When they arrived McGonagall closed the door after them, confiscated their wands, and left them to it. Lily and James found soap, buckets and scrubbing cloths in a cupboard and got started.

"So" Lily said, deciding she might as well talk to him, now that he was so nice… and funny. "How'd you get in detention anyways?"

"Oh" James said, trying to conceal his happiness at her talking to him "It was a mere technicality really. I was just minding my own business when Lucius Malfoy decided it would be fun to insult my hair. So I decided it would be fun to remove his hair" James laughed "He looked hilarious"

"Mere technicality?" Lily snorted. She knew she wasn't supposed to approve of James doing that to Malfoy, but she really didn't like Malfoy at all.

"Well, really, the teacher should have understood that I was just seeing to it that justice was upheld" James said, in mock affront. "Apparently the teacher didn't agree with me"

Lily laughed "You did that in class?"

"Yeah" James smiled, while scrubbing a particularly dirty trophy with his sponge.

Lily smiled. She'd never noticed how funny he was earlier, maybe because she was always screaming at him. And really, Lucius only got what he deserved. If James had been unprovoked it would have been a different matter.

After a while she was starting to get bored. The scrubbing movement was sticking in her head, and James was getting quieter. He looked tired. It was probably getting late, she didn't know. She'd forgotten her clock in the Head dorm. Lily decided it was best to help James stay awake, so she splashed some water at his back, and giggled. He didn't notice. He was really drowsing off now. She didn't want to sit here doing the trophy by herself so she splashed some water in his face, barely containing her laughter. That seemed to wake him up. He looked hilarious, what with the soap-foam hanging of his nose tip.

"Hey" He exclaimed incredulously, who knew Lily could be so mischievous? "What was that for?" He said, looking mock affronted.

"Oh, just waking you up, that's all" Lily said innocently.

"Well I guess I'll return the favour then" He said grinning evilly. Then he splashed her with so much water her hair was practically dripping.

Lily laughed then returned the favour. Soon the whole part of the floor they were at was full of water, almost like a little puddle, or a big one. The water was making it slippery and Lily found herself slipping and laughing at the same time. James looked comical trying to keep on his feet, and Lily couldn't imagine she looked any better. She threw the sponge in his face, and laughed at the startled look on his face. James laughed too, once he had gotten over his shock. Then he dove for her, and tackled her to the floor. Lily thought she'd never had so much fun in all her life. He sat himself on top of her and started singing the muggle song "We are the Champions" loudly and falsely only changing it so it said "I am the champion" instead. Lily laughed again, then looked up in his eyes. He looked so joyous it almost caught Lily off guard. She smiled at him, and her eyes roamed his body. He looked very good, with his white T-shirt turned see-through so she could see his well defined abs, all the same it was his eyes that captured her the most. They were so deep, and she'd never noticed before. She found herself smiling shyly and blushing. James smiled softly back at her. The moment seemed to last forever, but then suddenly Lily remembered. She had a boyfriend. And he had Margaret. She blushed, and then admitted defeat so that James got off her. He was still smiling at her. She blushed again then set to work cleaning up.

Exactly when they had finished cleaning up after themselves McGonagall walked in, telling them they could return to their Dorms. Lily smiled and thanked her. The way back to the dorm was not awkward at all. She was happy for that. James babbled on about everything and nothing, and she found herself smiling and laughing all a long. He was a good friend. _Only a friend_ she thought to herself as he hugged her goodnight. It was the first time he'd hugged her. She was glad they were friends.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Lily and James first fluffy moment. I hope you liked it! I hope you liked the whole chapter really. And even if you didn't please review! It makes my day!

Sorry about not updating earlier. I was going to update on friday, but then we went to the cabin, and I don't have internet there so I couldn't post anything.

Review pretty please!

~AddictedToPotteAndProudOfIt


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Hope you like it. I'm not sure, but I think this chapter may be a little dull. Well.. anyways, too late to change that. Hope you enjoy it no matter. There'll be mote to look forward to the next chapters. Lily's next prank for instance.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Friday had been torturous, what with both artimancy and transfiguration. They were definitely some of the harder subjects. Benjy was walking towards Lily's dorm that she, regrettably, shared with James Potter. It wasn't that Benjy had anything against James Potter, it was more the fact that he had been asking Lily out for forever, never getting a yes, and then quite unexpectedly stopped liking her. Benjy wasn't quite sure he believed this act. And in any case, Lily was his now. To throw gas on the fire, James Potter was exceptionally good at embarrassing himself, and no matter how popular he was, Benjy didn't want to be seen with Potter when he made a fool of himself once again. Fortunately everyone knew that Benjy was dating the popular and beautiful Evans, so that shouldn't be a problem.

He rapped the portrait three times, and waited. After half a minute he could hear voices, and Lily opened, laughing at (most likely) something James had said.

"Hi Benjy" She said smiling brightly.

"Hey Lily"

"Wait two seconds, and I'll just go get my coat"

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could just walk around the grounds, seeing as the Hogsmeade weekend's first next week"

"Sounds good! I heard it started snowing today?" She called from inside a room, as Benjy stepped inside, to wait for her. He nodded to James, smiling, who smiled back (if a little strained).

"Yeah, if we're lucky it'll be white next week-end" Benjy called back. This was ridiculous. He was talking to his girlfriend about the weather? Surely there were more important things going on.

"Here I am" She smiled.

"Bye James" Benjy said, while hurrying his girlfriend away. She waved at James and Benjy took her hand.

* * *

James smiled ruefully as he watched the boy he couldn't bring himself to hate walking away with Lily. Benjy had always been nice, so James decided there was no reason for him to be mean, however mad he was about Lily's current dating events. He was happy all the same though. After the detention they shared Lily had treated him more and more like a friend. And one moment in that detention he was sure he'd seen something in her eyes, sure they'd shared a moment. But then she'd gotten off him, and they'd resumed talking like normal. He'd been dazed, floating on a cloud of happiness, but he was sure he'd been able to hide it behind a mask of babbling. It was hard loving Lily Evans, but worth it all the same, if only for those little moments.

* * *

"So how've you been?" Benjy asked "It's a while since I've seen you, except from classes that is"

"I've been good actually" Lily smiled. He was so considerate. She was glad she had him as a boyfriend; she didn't need anyone else as a boyfriend. She was sure of it. As long as she had her… other friends, boys and girls, she was happy. "How have you been?"

"Good" He smiled "I've missed you"

Lily blushed. He kissed her lightly while the first snowflakes of the winter started falling. She smiled against his lips, fooling herself in to believing she enjoyed it as much as she'd done the first time he'd kissed her.

* * *

"Remus!" Margaret exclaimed, pulling Marlene after her, by the hand.

"Oh.. Hi Margaret" He said wearily, getting the pleasant jolt of butterflies when he looked in to her eyes. It wasn't enough to make him forget his guilt though.

"What did you do to Dorcas?" She accused, knowing the only way she could make up for her feelings towards Remus (and her feelings of victory) was to stick up for her friend.

"I just.. Oh, I'm sure you know what happened" He said ashamedly. "I didn't want to hurt her, you know" He added softly.

"Well you did" Marlene added scathingly, then blushed as she often did in company of others than her closest.

Margaret's eyes, however, widened. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. Her Remus would never intentionally hurt anyone. He had to have a reason.

"But why did you hurt her then?" She said, softer this time.

Marlene shifted uncomfortably, she felt like she was intruding on a private conversation or something, even though this concerned her as much as anyone else. She was a close friend to Dorcas too, after all.

"I… well, you know when at the start of a relationship you have strong feelings for someone?" Remus asked, and received nods from both girls "And then, let's say you move in with them, and you discover their annoying habits, and things you used to think was cute, just doesn't hold the same emotion for you?"

The girls nodded again, not wanting to disrupt him until he'd explained himself fully. So far he wasn't doing a good job.

"Then you realise that it's probably your own fault, and you try making a better effort.. but" Remus sighed "It's just to late… and you realise that the only way you can let the other person be truly happy, let yourself be happy.. is if you tell her the truth and allow her to move on.. instead of trying in vain, in a relationship where only one out of two feel something" Remus looked at them pleadingly, begging them to understand. He couldn't stand if all his friends were mad at him (and no matter if he didn't know Marlene well, he still didn't want her to be mad at him); he'd already gotten a telling of from James, who'd only heard Lily's side of the story. He was forgiven soon enough though. He knew though, that even though he'd told the truth, it was only part of it.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard" Marlene exclaimed, her anger getting the better of her once again. It must be weird being so shy, yet having a personality so boisterous, and an anger impossible to tame. "You don't even live with Dorcas, and you certainly didn't explain any of this to her" She scolded "I don't even know what to think anymore" With that, she stomped away, not even remembering to be embarrassed about so wholly talking, no even yelling, at another person.

Margaret stood for awhile. She knew not what to say, but she knew that he couldn't be lying. She'd watched him often enough. Maybe he was holding something back, but lying? No, she couldn't believe that of him.

"I believe you" she said, wide eyed. Then she ran.

* * *

Hanging out in the dormitory in the evenings was an awkward affair, especially when Dorcas, Remus, Lily, Marlene, James, Sirius, Sylvie, Peter, and Kim (Peter's little Vietnamese date), were all sitting at the same table by the fire. It wasn't so much that they'd planned it, it was more the fact that when most of them were friends it would be awkward to just go sit somewhere else when they spotted them in the dorm. It was in fact the girls that had decided that Dorcas needed to get out of her dorm, seeing as she had been sitting around moping (occasionally tearing up) since Remus broke up with her. When Dorcas cared for someone, she went all in. That may not have been her best idea so early in a relationship. Now they (Remus and Dorcas) were sitting at each side of the table, occasionally looking up at each other, but mostly keeping silent, ensuring the awkwardness. Sirius seemed oblivious to it all, although he had greeted Marlene quite cheerfully. He was now sitting with Sylvie, while Marlene watched looking slightly put out. Peter was also looking oblivious, proudly presenting Kim, apparently rather shocked he'd managed to get such a cute girl to like him. Margaret kept watching the looks between Dorcas and Remus, while James and Lily were nervously trying to make conversation between all of them, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Soo.. nice week-end everyone?" Lily said, regretting her decision to take Dorcas out.

"Yeah.. great" Marlene muttered sarcastically, not taking her eyes of Sirius.

"Mine was nice actually.." Kim smiled "Peter took me out for a walk and everything" She looked utterly delighted at the prospect, while the others looked confusedly at her. Going for a walk with Peter didn't seem nearly as delightful as she made it out to be. James was about to ask what Love-potion he'd used on her, but Lily shot him a warning glance, and he smartly closed his mouth.

"Listen, everybody" Dorcas said quietly "I've been social now" She said, nodding at Lily, Marlene and Margaret "So, I was thinking I'd go take a walk"

Remus looked guiltily up at her. He would let her have her peace, hopefully someday he could regain her friendship, but now, he'd hurt her too much.

"It's almost past curfew" Lily said

"I've never been bothered much about that" Dorcas said "And you won't turn me in, will you?" A ghost of a smile traced her features.

"I guess not" Lily sighed.

James smiled happily. Lily was actually warming up to rule-breaking, only good things could come of that.

"Ehm.." Sirius interrupted James happy thoughts "Me and Sylvie are going for a walk too.. but don't worry, only in the corridors" He winked. Sylvie giggled. Marlene didn't look very happy.

"Don't forget our little game will you?" Marlene said feeling slightly mischievous (or at least that's what she told herself. She wasn't jealous, no, not at all). She was of course, only referring to their "5 questions" game, but Sylvie didn't know that. She blew him a kiss, then blushed realising what she'd done. The people around the table were looking at her strangely now.

"That was awesome" James exclaimed. "You **were** just messing with them, weren't you?"

"Uhm... Yeah" Marlene blushed.

"Ah.. a marauder at heart" James chuckled to himself. He found he liked the girls Lily hung out with more and more. He remembered then that he was supposed to be dating Margaret and dragged her closer to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, faking the loving feeling, all too aware of Remus watching them. She hoped he noticed her.

Lily and Remus both stood abruptly then. Remus said he was tired, and Lily used the same excuse. They both retired rather quickly, hoping they weren't too obvious. Now only Margaret, James, Kim, and Peter were left. Margaret found that without Remus there to quicken her heartbeat she was actually kind of tired herself. James and the others went to bed too. As they all went to bed, few managed to sleep at once. Too many thoughts were churning inside their heads.

* * *

James was lying in his bed. He was thinking a lot about him and Margaret and had come to the conclusion that he should probably "break-up" with Margaret soon, seeing as Remus was free. He wanted her to be happy. She was the closest thing to a "girl-best friend" he'd ever had. If he could only keep her a little while longer Lily was sure to notice him… she had to. She just… had to.

* * *

Sirius smiled, having finally gotten back to his dormitory. Sylvie was a wildfire, and he liked her a lot. Still, his thoughts kept straying back to Marlene throwing him that kiss. A marauder at heart, indeed. He'd heard James after all. Marlene would make a good friend once she finally opened up to him, he thought while undressing. He went to bed, and all thoughts quickly drifted from his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep. He'd wrecked one girl's heart, at the same time wrecking his own. What kind of person was he? Idly throwing away one girl as soon as another caught his fancy? No matter that that other was dating his best friend? No, Margaret was special. That was why he'd fallen for her. He wouldn't fall out of love with her easily, that he was sure of. Yet, friendship meant most, and he would not risk James' for anything. He could only hope. Hope that they would break-up and James would be happy with another, while Margaret could be happy with him.

* * *

Dorcas sat outside by the lake. It was getting late, and she knew she ought to go inside, yet… she didn't want to. She just wanted to sit and wallow in piece. Nobody seemed to understand that. Well fine, she wouldn't wallow. She'd figure out who this mystery girl was, and she'd make sure she knew how she felt. Then she'd be over it all. She wouldn't wallow anymore.

* * *

Lily was confused. Why did she care if James kissed Margaret? Even if it was only on the forehead, she'd clearly been upset. It was probably because she didn't want Margaret getting hurt. Yes, that was it! James had quite the reputation after all. It was the only explanation; she only cared for James as a friend. They were.. only friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I didn't do Margaret and Marlene, I felt it would be going a little overboard. And I'm not even sure you liked the "snap-shots" in to their minds. I'm most likely just doing it this once though, so it should be bearable if you don't like it.

I hope you liked the chapter, and hopefully (whether you like it or not) you'll review! That would make my day!

~ AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Here comes Lilys prank and all that jazz. Hope you like it! And if you do.. please review! (that kind of rhymed.. I know.. cool)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, sadly. I'd love to own it. All hail J.K. Rowling she gave me more than I could ask for!

* * *

"Oh Lilyy!!" Margaret called from outside the portrait to the head-dorm, while banging loudly on it. She tapped her foot impatiently. Lily could be so slow sometimes. Marlene had already left for class with Dorcas, who was still sulking though trying to make it less obvious. "We're going to be late you know!" she called. Half-a-minute later Lily came bustling through the portrait, jumping on one foot while trying to tie her shoe. Her hair was tangled, and it was clear she'd overslept.

"Hey Marge" Lily said, looking utterly stressed.

"Hey you" She laughed. "Where's James??"

"He left with Sirius a while ago, told me to give a kiss to you from him" She said, peering worriedly at her friend. "You're sure James is honourable, right? He wouldn't hurt you?" she asked. Seeing as Lily had come to the conclusion that she was only worried for Margaret in the week-end, she had to make sure that James was being good to her.

Margaret snorted, as the two of them walked to class, Lily brushing her hair as they went. Margaret had put a scarf on, for no particular reason. Other than the fact that it was snowing outside of course (still, it was warm inside). "James? He couldn't hurt me if he tried" She laughed "I don't think he could ever hurt a girls feelings, well… if you don't count his insane fan club that is" She giggled "They've been shooting daggers at me since we started dating, I'm surprised they haven't done something to me, really" _Oh Lily.. You're so clueless.. James can't hurt me that way, because I'll never be in love with him._

Lily looked more cheerful hearing this. Then everything was alright she guessed. No need for the weird feelings she'd get around James and Margaret together anymore. "Yeah.. I've been wondering about that.. I mean, Sirius and James are supposed to have these big fan clubs, and Remus supposedly has one at some size too.. So why aren't they doing something when they've been having these permanent girlfriends lately?"

Margaret shrugged it off. "Probably expecting them to break-up soon or something and Remus doesn't have a girlfriend anymore so his fan club should be happy enough"

Lily wasn't so sure, but settled for that explanation.

"By the way" Margaret said, changing subjects completely "Your second dare is going to be tomorrow"

* * *

"Hey Remmy!" Sirius exclaimed as they met Remus on their way to class.

Remus rolled his eyes "I don't understand why you call me that? It makes you sound childish.. err.. more childish at least, and I thought we already had nicknames. No need for new ones"

"Are you going to be all boring just 'cause you broke up with Dorcas?" Sirius whined.

"Way to go" James muttered to Sirius, rolling his eyes "That'll lighten him up"

"You think?" Sirius said, gleefully.

"No, not really"

Sirius pouted.

"Where's Peter anyways?" James said, changing the subject.

"He said something about his mom being sick and him wanting to hang-out with Kim"

"NO WAY" Sirius exclaimed. "She hangs out with him of her own free will?"

The boys rolled their eyes at Sirius antics, and ignored him, although James couldn't help but partially agree with Sirius (he did think the girl could do better in the looks department, but Peter was his friend, and so naturally he liked him and figured others should like him as well), so he cracked a small smile, unwillingly.

"His mothers sick?" James asked frowning. "Ah well, she'll get better"

"Doesn't she always?" Remus smiled as they entered the classroom (having finally arrived). It was a regular occurrence that Peter's mom got sick. She was suffering from something that came and went (although the boys could not remember what it was), and they were used to Peter having to write her, and sometimes even visit her.

"Yes she does" Sirius answered importantly.

The boys rolled their eyes once again, and took their seats.

* * *

In the evening Remus went down to the library. He was going for a tutor session with Margaret, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He was so afraid to let something slip, to ruin his friendship with James and Margaret. He couldn't let that happen, and so he had decided to act completely normal towards her, with maybe just a little distance. He thought it weird that he'd never realized that he cared for Margaret, when it was so obvious she was the most beautiful girl (inside and out) he'd ever met.

"Hey Remus"

"Hi Margaret"

"How was your day?" Margaret asked, glad she could have these tutor sessions, if only to spend some alone time with Remus.

"Peachy"

"Peachy?" She cocked an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Oh, it's Sirius' new word" Remus explained "Bit annoying really"

Margaret laughed and they set to work. Sometimes she'd look over at him, while adding some ingredients or writing something down, and she'd always find him staring at her. She would blush, and he'd look away until he thought she didn't notice, then he'd look again.

"So.." Remus said, while they were working "Did James ever tell you why he stopped liking Lily?" He figured this was the best way to check if anything was going badly between James and her, if so.. he could always comfort her.

"Yeah, actually he did" Margaret said, inventing wildly "He said he'd always been so caught up in her fire and her passion, but he realized that it was a stupid thing to go after someone he couldn't have, and then he looked for someone else, and he saw me.. and he said he forgot everything about her, and it was like the only thing that mattered was to get to know me.. and he said something about me being beautiful.. inside and out" She barely contained her chuckle. She shouldn't let all of the praises "James" gave her go to her head.

"Oh, and he said you'd always talked so nicely about me, so I suppose I should thank you too"

Oh great, Remus thought. Just peachy. He was the one that had helped them get together. How ironic.

He shrugged. "Your welcome I guess"

"How are things between you and Dorcas by the way?"

"No change, I'm giving her time"

"I think that's a good idea" _And I'm glad you don't love her_, she added silently to herself.

After a while they packed up their stuff and walked together to their dorms. When they arrived Remus couldn't help himself, he pulled her in to a hug. Margaret looked surprised, she stiffened for a moment, then relaxed in to his embrace.

"I'm glad you're my friend" he whispered so only she could hear, thinking that was the best excuse he could make for hugging her so unexpectedly.

She smiled, and kissed him on his cheek, reminding him of the Halloween Masquerade, when he'd done that same thing to her. "I'm glad you're my friend too". She winked at him, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Neither of them noticed Dorcas standing by the fire-place looking as if in shock. She hadn't heard their words; she didn't know it was all about friendship.

* * *

"Hey Lils" Margaret smirked, meeting up with her the next morning. They were seated in the Head-dorms (along with Marlene) around the fire-place with the picture Lily and James had gotten from Dumbledore.

"Good morning to you too" She said, looking slightly nervous. It was, after all, the day of her second dare.

"Hey Lily" Marlene laughed "Still can't believe you're doing this"

"So, right to business then?" Margaret asked, ignoring Margaret just a tiny bit. They'd decided to meet up about a half an hour before class. James was in the shower so they were alone.

"Just so you know, I helped Margaret decide on the dare" Marlene said teasingly.

"Great.. then it definitely can't be good" Lily laughed.

"Hey!" Marlene exclaimed, in mock affront.

"Drum-rolls please" Margaret said, trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, just tell her already" Marlene said, suddenly turning grumpy, being her unpredictable self.

"Fine" Margaret rolled her eyes "You're going to steal James boxers, and wear them on your head all day"

"What!?" Lily asked, no way that she'd do that.

"And don't forget.. you can't tell anyone it's a dare, if they ask.. say you felt like wearing a "hat" today, or something"

"But.. but, isn't James **your** boyfriend? Why would you want me to go around wearing his underwear?" Lily asked thinking she'd made a perfectly good excuse.

"Well, of course. That's why you're giving me the boxers once you're done humiliating yourself" Margaret said, smirking evilly.

"So this is all because you want a pair of your boyfriends' boxers?"

"Pretty much" Margaret shrugged._Hah, in your dreams Lils. It's all for you._

"Don't forget, I helped make the dare" Marlene said importantly.

"Whatever" Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, go steal them" Margaret said, shooing her away.

"They're in the bathroom with James… he's showering now you know" Marlene added.

"And I can't get them from his bedroom?"

"You can try" Margaret shrugged "But I thought you said the doors opened when they were activated by the owners touch"

"Agh.. I hate you right now, you know that?"

"You know you love me" Margaret laughed.

"Hey! I was in on it too, woman" Marlene scowled, thinking she wasn't getting enough credit.

"Fine, I hate you too, honey" Lily said, patting Marlene's head.

Marlene growled, but quickly got over it when she saw Lily moving towards the bathroom door.

Lily was so scared. How the hell was she going to do this? And what if James came out of the shower just when she was going to steal his boxers? Not that she'd mind the sight.. she'd seen his muscles through his wet t-shirt on the day of the detention. No, never mind. She would mind, he was Margaret's boyfriend. It would be awkward.

"Oh god" Lily whispered to her self, while pushing the handle to the door down "What happened to the old prissy Lily that I loved so much?" The door wasn't locked, thankfully. She jumped when she heard the squeaking noise the handle made, but thankfully James didn't notice. He was singing rather loudly on another muggle song. Lily wondered idly where he got all these songs from, but quickly put it aside as she tip-toed inside the bathroom.

"We are living in the yelloow submariiiiiiine! The yellow submariine, the yellow submariine"

Lily couldn't help but snicker, James sang horribly, but it was cute all the same. Thankfully he didn't hear, seeing as he'd just hit a rather high note and cracked on it rather badly.

She found his boxers among his pants, and hoped he'd only wore them over too the shower. It would be disgusting had he slept in them. She decided it would be better to not know, and quickly hid the boxers in her shirt.

Just as she was on her way to open the door, she heard the water turn off, and James stopping the singing. Lily panicked. She could see one of his legs coming out of the shower curtain. What was she supposed to do? She wrenched up the door, and hid behind it, hoping he wouldn't find her.

After a couple of seconds she heard James calling. "Lily, why is the door to the bathroom open? I'm in here you know"

Lily crossed her fingers. _Please cover for me, please cover for me, please cover for me. _She thought, hoping Margaret would answer him.

"Oh, sorry James" Margaret called "That was me. I heard you sing, and couldn't help but open the door too get a better sound" she snickered.

"Are you mocking me?" James called, in mock affront.

"Why yes, I think I am"

Lily peered out from behind the door, thinking that she would kill for a relationship like the one Margaret and James had. The seemed so comfortable around each other, and you could hear they really cared for one another. She saw James, his towel hanging loosely around his well defined body, scratching his head. He had his back towards her.

"I could have sworn I brought some boxers" She could hear him mumble. "Oh well. I guess I'll go get some new ones"

With that he strode out of the bathroom, only wearing his towel, and went across the room to get to his bedroom so he could find a new pair. Margaret wolf-whistled at him as he went, and Marlene blushed. He winked at them and went inside.

"It's clear now" Marlene called.

"Oh thank god" Lily said, rushing out of the bathroom. "I hope he doesn't notice it's **his** boxers I'm wearing in all the classes today"

Marlene snickered. "That would be embarrassing"

The girls laughed, as Lily dragged them along, pulling the boxer on to her head on the way out of the bathroom. Oh well, at least they're green, so they'll match my eyes, she thought, as they walked to the first class.

* * *

"Miss Evans" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Take that **thing **of your head, immediately"

Several people snickered at this, and Sirius, who was sitting next to Marlene barked rather loudly.

"But.. but.. It's my hat" Lily protested rather weakly.

This earned more sniggers from the class. Even Remus was laughing now. Why the heck was she wearing a boxer on her head? Several were thinking that the Head-Girl must have cracked or something.

"Well.. I'd rather you don't wear that type of hat in my class Miss Evans" McGonagall said, putting pressure on the word hat, and rolling her eyes as she did so. James however, could see the sparkle in her eyes, and decided he'd better help Lily out. She was after all, beautiful no matter what she wore. And he couldn't care less that it was a boxer she had decided on. She was still the same to him. Of course, James didn't know it was his boxer Lily had decided to wear for school.

"Oh come on Minnie" James smirked "Lily obviously has some sort-off muggle-hat tradition so she needs to wear the box…hat today" James finished. Okay, so it was a rather weak argument, but it was the best he could think off.

"I'll let it slide for this time" McGonagall said, turning away from James "But only because I have no need for spending my class trying to talk you out of wearing that foul thing" she said, addressing Lily.

Again the class laughed. Lily turned awfully red, but managed to stutter "Thank you, professor. It is my favourite hat after all" She could hear Sirius laughing through the whole class afterwards. It was pure torture.

* * *

When she walked down the hall-way after the last class later that day, she was so glad. It was almost over. Just get home, and ignore the people pointing and snickering, and she'd be fine. She kept replaying Sirius' jokes in her head, thinking that some day… maybe seventy years from now, she'd find this just as amusing as he did. He kept pointing at her head, telling her that in the magical world people used those things on an entirely different place. He'd also told her that if she wanted to fuck him (referring to the other incident, where she'd been forced to say fuck all day) she'd have to understand that it was, in fact, not a hat, he was wearing down there. He'd laughed again then, and ruffled the hair sticking out from her "hat" affectionately, telling her he liked her even though she was the weirdest girl he'd ever met. Lily thought that was the closest she'd ever been to Sirius Black. She was glad that someone didn't care what she wore on her head. Even if most of the Hogwarts population did.

"Lily!" Benjy called, breaking her out of her reverie.

Great. Now she'd embarrass herself in front of her boyfriend too, the day couldn't get any better.

"Hi Benjy" She said, tiredly.

"What **are **you wearing on your head?" He said, looking disgusted.

"It's my hat" She said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh please don't tell me that's what you think it is" he scoffed. "You're embarrassing yourself you know".

"Thanks a lot Benjy" Lily rolled her eyes "Because I didn't notice that by myself"

"No need to be so snappy" he said "It isn't my fault you're ruining your reputation"

"Whatever" she said turning angry. Why couldn't he just accept that she was having a "weird day" for goodness sake? Her other friends had.

"Just.. don't let it happen again" He said. "I too, have a reputation too uphold you know"

He then proceeded to peck her cheek tenderly, and walk off. Lily understood his point, but thought he could've been nicer about it. She'd not let him treat her like that again. She'd act like she wanted to, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Yuup.. that's all folks. I hope you like it! Please review, it makes my day :) Once again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (although I don't enjoy flames).

For the person that thought Dorcas was a dorky/lame name and that I should use "real names" instead.. Talk to J.K. Rowling, she's the one that made it up!

By the way.. I know I haven't acknowledged the war or anything, but I just feel like I put this under romance/humor for a reason, so I'm going to leave the war out of it mostly, and maybe mention it now and then. And the reason Peter's gone is obvious (Although I'm not doing the whole war thing, I feel that Peter should at least have opportunities to excuse himself away or whatever.. you know what I'm talking 'bout).

Also, I just noticed I haven't had one single quidditch match.. so I was wondering whether you'd like me to add it to the story or if I should just like mention them playing every once in awhile? Oh.. and pretend like James has played two games. I should have mentioned it but I can't remember everything. If anything it would have only been mentioned in passing by (just so you know).

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt

PS! Review, review, review, review (if anything, it inspires me greatly, so please do!)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

A/N: This chapter is pretty random, but hey we need some randomness once in a while too! I hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

"Hey Evans! Where's your hat?" A boy Lily didn't know called. He was a Slytherin, but he wasn't the only one that laughed. People from all the Houses did.

Lily turned red, but decided not to say anything. She'd have hexed him if it weren't for the fact that she was Head-Girl. She didn't want to break any more rules though, she wanted to be the person she used to be, before 7th year and the stupid dare that Margaret made her do. She wanted to have her good reputation back, and she certainly didn't want her friends to be so caught up in boys. They hadn't been earlier, before sixth year that is. Sixth year was when they all started really noticing boys. They had been on dates before of course, but nothing serious, like now. Lily knew it was hypocritical but she wanted her friends for herself, even though she had a boyfriend too. Anyways, that wasn't the problem at hand. The problem was that everyone was laughing, and she felt stupid. She'd never felt stupid before, lost maybe, confused even, but never stupid. In the back of her mind however, she knew she wouldn't go back to who she'd used to be. The prissy Evans that never broke rules was gone. She hadn't changed a lot really, just slacked a little on the rule stuff, and the reputation. She was still the same in the humour department, and she was sure her friends didn't notice much of a change. Still, it was just a little hard… realizing that you'd managed to ruin your reputation and break school rules all in a couple of weeks. It wasn't that she cared about her reputation that much, nor anyone else's, but it was the pointing, laughing, and jeering she could do without. "Ah well" She sighed to herself, quietly. "Never mind that…It's been half-a-week already. They'll forget as soon as someone else embarrasses themselves". With that she went to class. She was alone, because James had overslept and Margaret, Marlene and Dorcas were too lazy to come down and meet her. Needless to say she was not very comfortable about the whole ordeal, being alone in the corridors made her feel more vulnerable, especially when everyone was laughing at her.

She arrived early to the classroom and set to work at once. It was just a month to the Christmas holidays so she thought it was best to put in some extra work before she took a break. She'd study some in the holidays too of course, but not as much as normally. They had vacation for a reason after all.

"Hey Lily" Dorcas smiled, dumping down beside her.

"Hey Dorcas" Lily smiled, glad she wasn't one of the people that cared about reputations either "Where's Margaret and Marlene?"

"Oh, I left before they were ready… wasn't in the mood to wait" Dorcas said, straining to keep her voice casual. Truthfully that wasn't the reason she'd left early. She just couldn't bare to talk to Margaret now. She knew she'd have to confront her about her and Remus sooner or later, but she thought she'd investigate a little first. She couldn't be sure after all. Could she?

Lily thought she heard some bitterness in Dorcas' voice, but blew it off. Dorcas was probably still sad about the whole Remus thing. Lily hoped she'd move on soon. She didn't like Dorcas being sad. Admittedly there had been less crying the last couple of days, but she could have sworn she'd heard her just a couple of days ago when she thought no one was there. It broke Lily's heart to see her like that. "Oh, okay"

Class was starting soon now, and people were bustling in the room. Some sniggered when they saw Lily, and Lily couldn't help herself but stuck her tongue at them, and laughed at their affronted faces. She knew it was childish but she didn't really care about that.

"Hey Lily Billy" Sirius exclaimed. He had taken a certain liking to Lily after the whole boxer incident, and truth be told Lily didn't mind so much.

"Don't call me that" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say boxer-girl" He snickered.

Lily's mouth twitched, but she managed to turn a rather violent glare on him, and he stopped snickering at once, before taking his seat. It had become normal for her to say hi and talk to Sirius the last couple of days, and although she could hardly believe it she considered the notorious womanizer a friend.

James waved at her before taking a seat besides Sirius. Remus sat with Peter right by them. Margaret and Marlene were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Class was over and there was still no sign of Margaret and Marlene. Where had they gone? Lily couldn't believe they'd left her alone with all the laughing after making her do that dare. They'd probably decided to skip and hadn't bothered telling Lily seeing as she wouldn't have skipped anyways. Lily couldn't believe them. They had important N.E.W.T.s coming up this year too, it was important to come to all classes.

However when Margaret and Marlene didn't turn up for the next two classes either Lily (along with Remus and James) became increasingly worried. James kept bugging Dorcas about whether they'd told her anything and Dorcas would become increasingly snappy. Remus looked rather worried, and although he knew they were probably over-reacting he couldn't help but open his mouth as if to ask Dorcas questions, but catching himself before he could, knowing she wasn't ready to talk to him. Lily caught herself thinking enviously about the devotion James was showing Margaret for a moment before she continued pondering where they could be.

"Are you sure they said they'd be coming after this morning?" James asked for the fourth time that class. He liked both girls so he hoped they were okay.

"Yes" Dorcas snapped "I'm sure, now will you please leave me alone?" She was becoming more and more moody. She'd had enough to deal with lately without people nagging her too.

"Okay" James said "I'm sorry for nagging you"

Lily smiled at that. He really had changed lately. He'd never say he was sorry a year ago.

"Okay, so what if we go looking for them after next class?" Remus said. It wasn't like Margaret to just disappear.. if she wanted time alone (which she only did when she was upset) she'd tell them she was going for a walk or something like that.

"Okay" Lily said

"Sounds good to me" James agreed.

"Ooh.. a search party! Can I come?" Sirius exclaimed who hadn't been listening to the conversation 'til now.

"If everyone's going then I want to go too" Peter said, who was sitting beside Sirius "And we'd better bring some food" he said "It might take long, and I'm kind of hungry"

"No shocker there" Snickered Sirius.

"Sure you can come" James laughed. "Just promise to behave"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Are you coming Dorcas?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't think so" Dorcas said, she'd fought to keep her tone normal. It was hard seeing Remus acting so normal when he'd just dumped her a while ago. She didn't want to be close Remus at some search-party and especially not Margaret when they found her. She had to figure out if what she though was true first. She couldn't believe she thought that of Margaret, but she was sad, and looking for someone to blame.. So who could really blame her?

"Oh, okay" Lily said. She understood that Dorcas didn't want to spend time with them when Remus was there.

* * *

In a remote, unused, class room, Margaret and Marlene were sitting cornered by a group of girls. Their wands had been taken, but the girls had promised to give them back. They weren't really mean, just distressed. Margaret sort of understood them, although she'd never sink so low as to join a fan-club for a boy she liked. Yes, quite unbelievable indeed. They had been captured by a group of fan-girls. Originally they only wanted Margaret (seeing as Remus had broken up with Dorcas), but then they'd heard about Marlene's little "escapade" when she'd called after Sirius in the common room the other day. James and Sirius fan groups had joined forces and captured the two as they were on their way to the class. How, you ask? Well it wasn't all that hard really. Slip up behind them, get a hold of their hands (so they wouldn't have a chance to reach their wands) and make sure they got inside a desolate classroom. There were a few classrooms in the school that weren't in use, and the fan-girls had obviously used one of those. Sylvie was there too. She had come a couple of minutes later, and was staring ominously at both the girls and Marlene (she had, after all, heard Marlene calling at Sirius the other day). The girls had locked the three of them up, left for classes, and had now returned to state what they wanted.

The room was old, and dusty. It smelled like something had moulded. There wasn't much light either, and the only light was from a cracked lamp near the door.

"What'd you want?" Margaret asked red in the face after struggling against a group of hysterical girls.

"We're really, really sorry" Exclaimed a blond haired girl, standing a bit behind the others. "But we just.. we just can't have you stealing James"

She was obviously a girl from the "James fan-club". Margaret rolled her eyes. "Or Sirius" Another girl added.

"Stealing James?" Margaret laughed "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, James chooses who he dates, I don't"

"But, but.. " The girls lips quivered.

"What do we have to do to get out of this stinky place?" Sylvie asked, still looking pretty angry.

"You just have to break-up with your boyfriends, that's all" A girl with dark brown hair said. She was standing in front and looked like she was a sort-of leader-type. Maybe even the founder of the groups. You never knew.

"Are you nuts?" Margaret exclaimed "Are you mentally disabled? Do you not understand that you're being incredibly immature? You're 16 and 17 for goodness sake. Where's your brains? Do you want to grow up to be groupies or something? 'Cause that's where your heading.." She continued this angry rant for quite a while, leaving several shocked looks at her.

One girl burst in to tears. "What have we ever done to you?" She asked.

Margaret couldn't believe they even asked. "You locked us up for five freaking hours before you come and interrogate us and demand that we break-up with our boyfriends for goodness sake"

"And what am I doing here?" Marlene asked, looking (can you believe it?) sort of amused. She thought it sort of funny that girls could sink to this level, and she didn't really mind missing classes as much as the other girls.

"We heard you the other day, calling after Sirius" A girl said "Why did you have to do that? Sirius doesn't want you, he wants us"

"I can see that" Marlene said ironically, giving a bemused chuckle.

Sylvie threw her a glare. She didn't like Marlene at all.

* * *

"Off we go!" Sirius exclaimed "I shall lead this expedition through the many dangers we may meet"

"I'm hungry" Peter whined.

"Fear not" Sirius said, with his "great" acting voice "The kitchen is on our route"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes at Sirius antics. Remus huffed, and James chuckled.

"I think we should check the girls dorms first" Lily said.

"The girls dorms it is" Sirius yelled, and led the way.

James grabbed Lily's hand (happy for any excuse to be near her) and dragged her along. Lily felt butterflies squirm in her stomach, but convinced herself she was just hungry like Peter.

They quickly realized the girls weren't in the dorms, and headed for the kitchen. Sirius was convinced they were there, but was proved wrong. Sirius, Lily and Peter had a snack before they kept going.

* * *

"If you're not going to cooperate we'll have to restore to more crude measures" The leader-girl (whom Margaret had gotten to know was named Cara) said.

"What? Ruin our make-up or something?" Margaret scoffed. "See if I care"

"Noo.." A girl moaned in the back "You don't care about your make-up? What are we going to do now?"

"We'll cut your hair" Cara exclaimed, looking slightly manic.

Clearly their plan wasn't well thought through.

"I'll just transfigure it back the way it was" Margaret rolled her eyes.

"With what wand?"

"The wand you give me back when you realize you can't keep me here forever"

"Fine" the witch huffed. "We didn't know it would be this hard, but we've dug up some dirt on you, you know. Some very dirty dirt"

Margaret stiffened. They couldn't possibly know about her feelings towards Remus, could they? Marlene and Sylvie looked slightly alarmed too, but Margaret didn't know why.

"What dirt?" Sylvie sniffed.

She waved a photo in front of Sylvie's face. A photo she clearly didn't want anyone to see. It was a picture of Sylvie kissing another boy.

"So what?" Sylvie scoffed. "That's ages ago, before I started dating Sirius"

"But does he know that?"

"Yes actually" Sylvie smiled.

"Darn!" Cara exclaimed "Another plan thwarted"

"What do you have on us?" Marlene blurted.

"Oh! I forgot about you!" Cara laughed. "This is good"

The girls in the back giggled nervously. One of them clutching the wands of Margaret, Marlene and Sylvie clearly trying to look important (failing horribly though).

"Margaret first" Cara laughed "Yes, I know your name" She said, talking like that was a big feat.

Marlene stifled a giggle.

"YOU!" She bellowed "kissed Remus Lupin on the cheek and I HAVE A PICTURE OF IT"

The girls beamed triumphantly. They clearly thought this was enough to break James and Margaret up. They were wrong.

"And?" Margaret raised her eyebrows. She knew James wouldn't care, he wasn't _really _dating her after all.

"Well.. It's proof you're cheating on him" Cara said, looking uncertain.

"If that's what you think it is" Margaret said "You're wrong. He's my friend. It's completely common for me to kiss my friends cheeks"

Cara looked devastated. "But.. James and Sirius needs us!" She said. The girls nodded eagerly.

"We still have Marlene's dirt left" A small, strawberry blonde girl mumbled.

"AHA!" Cara laughed. "We've got you know"

Marlene looked a little scared for once.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Sirius and "his crew". They looked around wildly, before realizing they'd finally gotten the right class-room.

"CARA" Sirius and James exclaimed. "I thought you'd quit this stupid fan-girl business of yours" Sirius added reprimandingly. (A/N: I know reprimandingly isn't a word, but I wrote it anyways, so there)

Cara looked shameful. "You know her?" Marlene asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah.. she's been going at it for years.. we've told her she needs to stop, but she just doesn't get that we're not interested" Sirius spoke as if she was not in the room. Cara pouted, and just as Sirius was going to continue his speech James rushed past them and threw his arms around Margaret (who had just gotten up from the floor, where she had been sitting earlier) giving her a passionate kiss (yet, although it was passionate Margaret didn't feel anything when he kissed her, except just a little amusement). Margaret smiled against his lips and whispered in his ear "Will you stop putting up such a show?"

"Did you think Lily noticed?" He asked, eyes shining.

"I'm sure she did" Margaret laughed, nodding towards Lily who was looking very dazed.

"Remus did too you know" James whispered back, pretending to be hugging her.

"Yeah right.." Margaret mumbled.

"Once you two lovers are done over there, we'd like to leave" Sirius called from over where Cara was standing. He strode over and helped both Sylvie and Marlene (whom of course, being the shy girl she is, blushed).

James laughed, and they all went out of the class-room, leaving some very hysterical girls behind (Margaret, Marlene and Sylvie had gotten their wands back as soon as Cara had been busted). Before they got all the way over to the door however, Marlene turned around (suddenly catching up with her own anger) and shot a very nasty jinx at Cara. Cara's eyes bulged, before she suddenly toppled over and fell to the floor. "That's what you get for locking me up" Marlene laughed loudly. She soon noticed everyone staring at her and blushed deeply.

"Well, of we go" Sirius said, breaking the silence, but looking quite happy with Marlene. He put his arms over Sylvie's and Marlene's shoulders and said: "Come on, We should get my two favourite girls home now"

Sylvie looked disgruntled, and stared at Marlene with a pretty nasty expression. Marlene didn't notice this at all, for once again, her uncontrollable anger had flared up. How dared he call her for "his" girl? Wasn't it enough with one girlfriend maybe? And how could he say she was his favourite when he barely knew her? She who had been so comfortable in his strong, secure arm…

She dragged his arm of her and shot him an angry look. "I'm not your girl, and I'm certainly not your favourite! You don't own me, so stop pretending like it" She exclaimed.

Sirius looked pretty scared, and the others (excluding Lily and Margaret who knew Marlene well enough to understand her on matters like these, and her uncontrollable emotions) were staring at her oddly. Marlene didn't care though, it seemed her anger was robbing her for the humiliation she should have felt at having every one stare at her like that. She stalked off, leaving the others staring at her back. Margaret was the only one that noticed Sirius' sad expression as he looked at her retreating figure.

* * *

After a while Marlene had stopped her brisk pacing. A tear slid down her face, and she wiped it angrily away. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Why did she have to be so shy, and why couldn't she control her anger? Really, Sirius wasn't at fault, he was just being nice. Why couldn't she just let him in instead of shutting him out like every other boy she'd ever met? He was her friend after all, wasn't he? She remembered how she'd yelled at him, and suddenly the humiliation came forth and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought of it. She wished she didn't like him. She wished he wasn't nice, and she wished he didn't have a girlfriend. She wished she could be outgoing like she used to be when she let boys in.. before her father died. Before all boys in the world seemed like if she came near them they were sure to die, like her father had. She was sure it was her fault after all. That summer, the year after she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter. She was sure that if she hadn't been so stupid, he'd still be alive.

It didn't mean that Marlene didn't have a great life, or that she wasn't happy most of the time. Just that sometimes her guilt and her grief welled back up, like if it had been hiding in the shadows just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. She wasn't unhappy, but when you loose someone in life there will always be moments where you grieve them, no matter how long it has been since they died.

* * *

After a while they all went back to the dorms deciding that Marlene would come when she wanted to. James walked very slowly back. That incident with Marlene and Sirius had reminded him so much of how Lily used to treat him. He caught himself staring at her. Her beautiful eyes, her blonde red hair and her anger that he couldn't help but love.. he'd be sure to fire her up once they were married, if they ever were.. He wished she could see what was so obvious to him. That they belonged together.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! Marlene has a soft side! Who'd have thoguht? Anyways.. she's not going to be all moppy or something now and the story is not going to become sappy because her dad died (I'll find a way for her to tell the others without all the sap, but that doesn't mean there won't be some soft scenes or whatever), she's still going to be the same. But I felt that I needed an explanation for her personality and why she couldn't at least open up a little.

Aww.. Isn't James cute? I added that just because we need some fluff. There will be more fluff the next chapter though! Remus and Margaret fluff and Lily and James fluff.

Oh, and yep those fan-girls are sooooo cool..

ANYWAYS... please review.. it really makes my day!

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: Okay.. so I'm sort of disappointed about the lack of reviews last chapter. You know it makes me so happy when y'all review and I was a little sad about only getting three reviews. BUT you can totally make it up to me by maybe kind of reviewing this chapter? Pretty please?:) And honour and cyber-cookies to the three that did review last chapter! thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing for all my chapters!!!:D I really appreciate it, just so you know. It makes me want to continue writing more than anything else!

PS! The reason I haven't updated is because I had so much school I just couldn't fit it into my schedule. Sorry! Forgive me?  
PPS! Sorry for the lack of L/J fluff in this chapter.. I promise it will only increase with time though!

* * *

Marlene slowly went back to her dorms. She had to do homework even though she really didn't want to (not that she ever wanted to). She sighed. It was the first day since her angry outburst at Sirius, and he had ignored her all morning. Sylvie looked pleased at least. That was something. "Or not" She mumbled to herself. She couldn't really place it, but there was something about Sylvie she didn't like (other than the fact that she was Sirius' first long-term girlfriend, of course).

Marlene was surprised when she realized she liked Sirius. She was still surprised by it, actually.. seeing as it was only like yesterday she found out. Marlene groaned and trailed her fingers along the stone wall, ignoring the portraits looking down at her haughtily. She climbed the moving stairs easily and went inside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once she stepped inside she had made up her mind. She was going to say sorry to Sirius and be done with it, no matter how embarrassing it would be. And she knew; it would be excruciatingly embarrassing. After that she would treat him like she always had. With the awkward pauses, snapping and all.

"HEY MARLENE!" James exclaimed as soon as he saw her coming through the portrait hole.

She smiled slightly. At least James wasn't angry at her "Hey" She mumbled, blushing.

"SO I know this may sound weird but.. I completely love chocolate frogs"

"Uhm.. okay?"

"AND well, I know they were Remus's but Sirius was feeling slightly down, so I thought, hey! It's for a good cause. You know?"

Marlene was just about to ask what Sirius was feeling down for, when James continued.

"WHICH brings me to my point!"

"Which is?" Marlene asked very silently, trying not to attract attention, although James was doing that enough for both of them. She blushed. He looked to be having some sort-of hyperactive fit. He had obviously had too much sugar for his own good.

"Sirius" He said, looking kind of sombre for once "Is obviously down because you yelled at him for no good reason.." Then he started his rambling again and Marlene found herself hoping the sugar would be wearing off soon. "Or what do I know? It might have been a great reason, it might have been an excellent reason, or it might have even been a mediocre one. But anyways, you should talk with him because he likes having you as his friend… I think. At least he likes friends a lot" James rambled.

Marlene blushed and thanked him. "I'll try" She mumbled. She spotted Lily reading by the fire-place her head turned away from Marlene and James and quickly made her way towards her.

"Hey Lily"

"Hi" Lily said, looking up from her book. "Who was it you were talking to a second ago?" _Like you don't know Lily.. What is up with me anyways?_

"Just James" Marlene mumbled.

"I heard him talking… loudly" She arched an eyebrow at that. "Maybe I should talk to him. He knows he's supposed to set an example, which he clearly isn't doing"

Lily, of course, was only trying to make up explanations that turned James in to the same immature person he had been before. She wasn't quite ready to believe he had really grown up. Or was it just a desperate measure for her to stay in he little bubble of denial, perhaps?

"You can talk to him later, at patrols" Marlene snapped. She wanted to talk to Lily not hear rambles about James.

"Oh yeah.. I'd almost forgotten" Lily answered, smiling at her friend for reminding her "So what's up?"

"I'm just wondering… how do you get up to the boys dorm?"

Lily smiled again, glad she could help her friend even though she was being snappy. "It's simple really…"

"So can you tell me then for God's sake?" Marlene snapped again. She wasn't having the best day.

"You just walk up" Lily said, "It's not like with the girls dorm. The Founders must have trusted girls more than boys, so we can come and go as we like in their dorms, but they can't get up to ours… as long as they don't lock their doors of course"

"You could use Alohomora for that, though" Marlene said. Glad that getting up there wouldn't be hard.

"Yeah.. I guess" Lily said.

"Well, I have to go" Marlene said, now looking completely easy-going "See you later"

"Bye"

"Oh, and when's your next dare??"

"I think it's Wednesday, but you can't be sure with Margaret"

"True" Marlene smirked. "Well, at least you'll get an interesting reputation, right?" She laughed mock evilly, and walked off.

Lily glared at her retreating figure until it was all the way up the stairs of the boys dorms.

* * *

"Hey Margaret" Remus smiled softly, his light brown eyes searching hers.

"Hey" She said in a low voice (making sure Madam Pince didn't hear the talking), with a smile. She'd just met up with him in the library, were he was looking for books about the goblin rebellions they were going to have a test on in a couple of days. He was currently looking at a book about the imprisonment of the notoriously violent Hodrod the Horny-handed, who attempted to kill three wizards, which indeed, caused a rebellion from the goblins.

"So, I was thinking that because we have that test in history of magic coming up, maybe you'd like to go a walk, and we could hear each other… to test how much we know and stuff?" Remus asked hesitantly, putting the book down. He too, talking in a rather low-voice. Madam Pince didn't seem to notice. He knew he shouldn't spend his time with her; she was off limits.. but he simply couldn't help it. When she entered a room she'd light everyone up with her contagious laughter, and the light in her eyes had him staring before he even realized it.

"Sure" She said, bubbling with excitement, Remus had asked her to do something with him. Even if it was strictly school-purposes it was still something. "I'd really like that"

"Okay" Remus said, his smile turning broader. "What if I meet you in the common-room in 15 minutes? I have to grab my jacket and stuff"

"Sounds good to me" Margaret said, glancing out the window. It had just quit snowing, and the ground was covered in white snow. "I'll see you there" She said, leaning in for a hug.

Remus couldn't help himself. He just had to kiss her cheek. "One for luck" He said, barely believing his nerve.

Margaret blushed deeply, but returned the favour saying "Then you'd better get one too". After that she walked out of the library, leaving Remus to borrow the book about Hodrod the Horny-handed up at the front-desk where Madam Pince stood glaring at their show of emotions. Her eyes squinted down at the book over her overly long, hooked nose. She looked much like a vulture, and even though she was only just in her thirties she was a sallow woman with hollow cheeks.

Remus didn't like her much, and so he quickly got his book and hurried after Margaret, even though he knew she'd already be way ahead of him by then.

* * *

Marlene knocked on the door to the boys dorm, already feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. She looked down at her woolly-socks, feeling very ill-at-ease.

"Come in" Sirius voice came, muffled by the door.

Marlene opened the door slowly. It creaked when she opened it, and she jumped a little, being as nervous as she was. "Hey" She mumbled looking over at Sirius. He was alone in the Boys Dorm (thankfully; how embarrassing hadn't it been if someone was there?). She scanned the room, seeing only dirty clothes lying everywhere, and the occasional sweets and joke-products spread among the dirty clothes.

Sirius was lying on his bed, looking like he was reading. She didn't think that was very likely, until she came closer and saw that it was a muggle comic book. The images were mostly of beautiful, blond-haired girls, playing volley-ball and such, and Marlene couldn't be sure he was actually reading the text following the pictures.

"Hi" he said, apparently still trying to ignore her. He wasn't doing a very well job; she saw him shift stiffly and glance over at her. She could see he was angry at her.

"Umm.. okay, so this is overly embarrassing" She rushed the words out, hoping he wouldn't stop her. She'd never get anywhere then "but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? There, I said it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but if you want to be my friend you're just going to have to handle it. This is how I am and, well.. I can't really change my moods or anything" She said, in the end being more accusatory than apologising. She realized that it wasn't her best strategy and went closer to the bed.

When she was about two steps away from the bed her foot caught in something on the floor (probably a dirty shirt) and she fell right to the floor, her nose hitting painfully agains some sort of product lying around. _Oh, well that's nasty.. a half-used shampoo-bottle with a boxer hanging on it. And I have my face in it. Great._

When Sirius barked out laughing, she again realized where she was, and was so embarrassed she considered staying down there. Her stomach was full of butterflies, and in the bottom of it she felt like there was a bottomless pit. Her cheek had never been this red. Her nose had a sore on it. She felt so stupid. Then her anger came forth.

"What are you doing down there?" He laughed.

She stood up, brushing her clothes for imaginary dirt. "Trying to make up with you, but you just laugh at me, so I'm going" She said angrily. "You can pout all you want. I don't care. Later" she said, waving her hand, her cheeks still burning hot.

Sirius sobered up immediately, but she could hear a chuckle escaping him. She didn't think this was funny at all. Marlene made her way towards the door. "Marlyy.." Sirius whined.

"What?" She snapped.

"Let's make-up" He said, doing his best puppy-dog-look (which he managed quite well, being an inner-dog). He thought this whole situation was hilarious. And honestly, who was he to bother in transfiguration, if Marlene was going to be angry at him? Yeah, he'd been kind of mad at her.. but he was never one to hold a grudge.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily turning around..

He quirked an eyebrow. "I just told you"

She could feel the anger melting away, leaving het to her embarrassment once again. Yep, she was angry at Black because she fell down. That made no sense. She realized that now, and her body was responding to it too. Her face was crimson.

She went over and sat on his bed, where he'd gestured for her to sit.

Then he laughed. Loudly. Grinning stupidly he told her she was a weirdo. Marlene blushed. "Friends?" She whispered, uncertainly.

He hugged her in reply, letting her face burn at the satisfaction it gave her. Just then Sylvie came in the door.

* * *

Margaret was getting pretty tired about reciting the stupid answers to the stupid questions about those stupid goblins with stupid names. Hodrod the horny-handed and his friend Gornack the grisly? Who cared about their rebellion thingies? As long as Wizards treated Goblins with respect now, then it shouldn't be an issue for goodness sake.

Anyways, as Remus kept explaining she lagged a little behind, making sure he didn't notice. She figured they had studied enough now. Margaret bent down, making as little sound as possible and rolled a nice, round snowball in her hands. She aimed carefully. It hit Remus square in his back-head.

She laughed loudly. The expression on his face was to good. "I'm tired of goblins" She gasped, between laughs. "I'm making my own rebellion"

Remus, still looking utterly bewildered asked her what kind. "Rebellion against homework of course!" She laughed throwing a whole lot more snow on Remus. He tackled her into the snow, making both of them fall.

"What do you say about that?" He asked "I'm rebelling against your snowballs on my head" He said.

She giggled, then grabbed some more snow and threw it right in his face. Remus looked seriously affronted. He got up from the snow, but when he saw her trying t do the same he pushed her right down again. Then he laughed and threw snow in her face as well. She gasped, inwardly smiling. She loved spending time with Remus.

After throwing a lot of snow in Margaret's face, he turned to leave (figuring she'd follow quickly enough). He heard her before she got to him, but wasn't quick enough to get away. "Oh no you don't" She said and pushed him to the ground, landing softly (or as softly as you could.. when falling to the ground) on top of him.

He stopped laughing and looked in to her deep, beautiful eyes. Then, before he could handle himself, he kissed her.

Margaret stiffened in shock, but before she could react, and kiss him back he'd gotten up, rolling her softly to the side. He apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry" He said. _Should I tell her that I'm in love with her? Now's my chance.._ "I.. I must have been thinking about Dorcas or something.. we had fights like this before" _Lame lie. But.. I- I just can't take Margaret away from James. Besides.. it's not like she kissed me back. It's not like she liked me. _He could feel himself drowning in many of those depressive thoughts and desperately wanted to go away. So he could be alone. It had been so perfect. That one moment with Margaret. Now he'd ruined everything.

Margaret's eyes filled with tears. She'd actually thought he liked her.. but it was all because of Dorcas. She turned around, so as to not let him see her cry. Drawing her breath she told him it was okay, that she understood and it didn't matter. She could hear him breathe a breath of relief. Of course it mattered. He just didn't know how much.

Remus sighed with a little happiness, closing his eyes. At least she'd be his friend.. she'd said so. Remus wanted so much more. But she could never know. He wouldn't ruin her happiness with James by making them both feel guilty that he liked her. He just wouldn't.

When he opened his eyes he saw her making her way up to the castle. Was everything alright? He guessed he'd find out during the week. He wished he could take back the moment he'd kissed her, no matter how good and right it had felt.

* * *

"Ready for our patrol?" James asked Lily, peaking inside the bathroom door.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "Get out!"

"Technically I'm not inside, and you're not showering or peeing or anything, so I don't understand why" He grinned cockily.

Oh how she hated that infuriating grin. Because she did, right?

"I might have"

"Yes" James said "But you weren't.. so let's go!"

"Fine" She sulked.

As they walked the corridors Lily found herself suddenly sparked with curiosity.

"You know? I never really understood the whole quidditch thing" She said. "What's so fun about riding around and putting a thingy in a hoop, when all that matters is to catch the snitch?"

James laughed. "I'll take you flying one day. Then you'll see"

"But I flew in 1st year. That's enough for me"

"You didn't really fly" James said. "You just floated around"

Lily huffed. "That still doesn't explain the game"

"Come to a match once, and I'll explain it to you after I'm done winning" James grinned.

"Arrogant much?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways.. I haven't seen any games this year, why is that?"

"Well.." James said, trying to find the right words to explain "We have been practicing even though I haven't mentioned it as much as usually. And I picked out a team at the start of the year, but the teachers decided that the cup should be the whole period after Christmas, instead of a whole year round" He said. "We've had small private games to practice between some of the teams, but that's all"

"Why would they choose to have it just after Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Something about Voldemort and his followers having killed many family members this summer of the quidditch players, and so they felt it was prudent that they got time to adjust to being in a war and the losses, before they were put under the emotional stress of games too" James explained, looking sad about his team-mates losses.

Lily frowned. She hadn't known that so many were dying. She hadn't really acknowledged the war so much. She didn't notice it inside the walls of Hogwarts. She didn't like it.. but she didn't know what she could do. If she could she would help everyone that hurt. That might be just a little hard. But she would try. She felt she owed it to the people that got hurt, even if she didn't know them. If she could be happy, then she should share her happiness with others. James seemed to have acknowledged the war though. She liked that about him That he could be serious about things.

James found himself watching Lily intently. She looked so beautiful when she thought. She looked beautiful all the time to him though. He could practically see the intelligent being inside of her, and when she absently twiddled her hair (which she would always do when she was puzzled.. James had noticed) he couldn't help but marvel at the innocence of her. She seemed to think that she could help everyone at once that everyone deserved a chance. Even Snivellus had been given a chance. He'd lost it though. James was glad for that. He knew Snivellus loved Lily. He'd seen it in his eyes.

"James?" Lily asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She blushed. His gaze was so intense.

James quickly broke out of his reverie. "Sorry.. Just thinking" He hoped she hadn't notice how hard she'd stared at her. He thought it painfully obvious that he was in love with her. Obviously she didn't agree, because she quickly blew it off.

"No problem" She smiled.

She opened another broom-closet along their route, and breathed a sigh of relief, finding it empty.

"Lillers?" James asked, grinning.

"Don't call me that" She cut in.

"Yeah, yeah.. " James laughed "I've just been wondering.. do you think it's alright if the Marauders included me do a little prank for Christmas?" James asked, trying his best at a puppy-eye look. It worked for a second. But only one.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.. but as long as it doesn't hurt other pupils I guess it's okay" Lily said, ignoring his puppy-eyes completely… after that one second of course.

She was feeling sort-of mischievous lately. And anyways.. people could use some fun and games. She didn't know that the Marauders planned on making her plan the prank with them, much less actually having to go through with it.

"Lily" James said, grinning "You're the best! I absolutely love you" he exclaimed. Their patrol was over just about then, and so he turned around and set down the hallway, apparently not thinking to much about what he'd said. After all, it was a figure-of-speech, even though in James' case it was true.

Lily thought about it though. For a long and hard time.

* * *

A/N: There you go. I know, the whole James/Lily patrol was really random, but I covered the Quidditch that I'd forgotten and the War that I hadn't mentioned, so that was the biggest reason for it! And also it was a sort-of step on the Lily-get-out-of-your-stupid-denial latter. ha-ha.

PLEASE REVIEW? Pretty please? It makes me so happy when I read your reviews. They make my day! (And as an added bonus it won't take long to make me happy!)

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Please read and REVIEW! It makes my day!

By the way.. Sirius "flashback" contains Sylvie's thoughts because I wanted you to see what she thought, but Sirius (of course) doesn't know her thoughts. I hope I didn't confuse you.

I kind of like this chapter, and I kind of don't.. so please review and tell me your thoughts. If there's any advice that's appreciated too! The basic point is: Review!! :)

* * *

Sirius huffed. Sylvie had been out of her mind earlier. Screaming at him for hugging a girl? Seriously? She should be used to it! He got ambushed pretty much every day, and he couldn't always fend everyone of. Wasn't his fault he was gorgeous. But apparently it was different "when you hug her out of your own free will". Blah, blah, blah. What did she think she was anyways? She would not be the first girl to break up with him. He wouldn't allow that to happen. But apparently it already had. And why was he feeling sad? He'd get her back in no time, even though he couldn't keep her much longer. Anyways, it was just a little spat, even though Sylvie hadn't thought so.

_Sylvie walked in the door, thinking she'd surprise Sirius. James had told her he was up here brooding or whatever. That's when she saw him __on his bed holding another girl, and not just any girl. The one he couldn't help but bring up at least once in every conversation they had (not that they talked much.. She knew it was mostly physical). Marlene. _

"_Sirius!?" Sylvie asked stunned._

"_Uhm.. hi Sylvie" Sirius said, giving her a guilty grin. Most girls would forgive him just because he'd smiled at her. Sylvie only nearly did.. She didn't like cheaters._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" She screeched._

"_Uhm.. making out, NO! Up I mean" Sirius said, feeling like an idiot. Making out? Him and Marlene? He was getting to used to dumping girls that way. You know, by making out with another one. Still.. he hadn't been making out with Marlene. Old habits die hard they say. So do the answers that go with them apparently. "Yeah.. Making up"_

"_Making out?" Sylvie's lip quivered._

"_No.. making up" Sirius said, letting go off Marlene who was as red as a lobster. "We had a fight"_

"_That's the lamest excuse I've heard in my life"_

_He grinned stupidly. Sylvie could feel her resolve weakening. Why did he have to be so damn hot? Not that she'd date him if he wasn't.. but still._

"_You should've heard the one I gave my last girlfriend" he mumbled, still grinning. He could see Marlene (still red) trying to contain her laughter beside him. _

_Sylvie only barely contained herself from giggling like a stupid fan-girl. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Not stupid. "Talk to me when you're done seeing other girls" She huffed. "We're through" Wait, what!? She broke up with him? Oh my.. guess she was stupid after all. He'd better get her back by the end of the week. Knowing Sirius he'd take it as a spat. Hopefully. She wanted to be known as the girl who dated the hottest guy in school._

Yep. That's just about how it happened. Girls were so stupid. He'd get her back by the end of the week, and then dump her a couple weeks later. Nobody dumped Sirius Black. And to think he'd considered keeping her.

* * *

Next day Lily woke up early. It was time for her next prank according to what Marlene had told her. She'd apparently talked to Margaret, who hadn't had time to come down. She was coming in 15 minutes though.

Lily just sat there in her pajamas. She'd been told she could dress normally, but she didn't feel like moving. Had James really meant it when he said he loved her? Sure, she knew it was a figure of speech.. but that look he'd given her earlier? Was he thinking of her? Oh please, let him be thinking of her. No! she didn't mean that. She was just tired. After all, she'd just woken up. And James was off limits for one, and she couldn't trust a guy that had been so arrogant and bullying for so many years for another. Nope. She definitely didn't like him. But had he been thinking about her?

"Lilyy" Marlene yelled from the hall "Let me in to your room"

"Coming" Lily said, then opened the door. "How'd you get in to the head-dorm?"

"James opened on his way out. He's going to see Sirius, Remus and Peter. Marauders meeting or something" Marlene said "I don't get why they have to have it in the morning though.. you'd think they'd want to sleep, right?"

"I guess" Lily answered, looking for her uniform. She found it neatly folded on her chair.

The house-elves had obviously been there. She usually did it herself, but she'd been to tired last night.

She got dressed while Marlene went to open the portrait. Margaret had just knocked.

"Hey Lily" Margaret smiled.

"Hi"

"So. Want to know what your dare for the day is?"

"I..No, not really, no"

Marlene laughed at that. Margaret smiled.

"Too bad" She said "'Cause we're telling you anyways"

"Fine" Lily said, dumping down on her bed "You should be glad I love you so much, or you'd both be dead long ago" She scowled.

"We love you too honey" Marlene chirped, patting her head.

"Whatever" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"And your dare is.." Margaret waited a while for suspense. It didn't work, seeing as Marlene just snorted and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What!?" Margaret asked "The suspense is half the fun"

"Just tell me already" Lily said.

So Margaret told her, and after a lot of complaining and Margaret pointing out worse things she could do, Lily agreed. They set out to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily's stomach doing flip-flops at what she was about to do.

* * *

"Hi Prongs" Remus smiled.

"Hey Moony, and Paddy, and Wormtail"

"Who you calling Paddy?" Sirius asked, looking severely affronted.

"Oh no one" James said, smiling.

"Okay then, that's fine" Sirius said.

Remus snorted.

"What!?" Sirius asked.

"Let's start the meeting shall we?" Remus asked, ignoring him.

"Sure" Peter answered.

"So.." Sirius said "What's the meeting about?"

"The Christmas prank of course!" James said, slapping his head. Sirius could be so dense. They'd just talked about it the other day.

"So Lily said it was okay?" Remus asked.

"Yep" James said, staring dreamily out to space "She's so perfect.." he mumbled unnoticed by the other boys.

"We need to figure out what the prank's going to be about, when we're having it, and if we want to include someone" Remus said

"Ookay.. Well.. we'll have to have it either before or after we come back from my house for Christmas" James told them.

"Yeah, and we're leaving around 1 week in to the vacation?"

"Yep" James said "We'll have to floo though. The Hogwarts Express leaves the first day of vacation"

"That's fine"

"Why are we going so late?" Peter asked.

"Mom and dad wouldn't leave me the house without them being there and they're on vacation the first week" James rolled his eyes "Something about me being irresponsible"

"So we'll have it right before we leave then" Sirius said. "That's only a day before Christmas"

"Perfect" James smiled. "And I think Lily should be in on the prank"

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't have to be their when we plan and stuff, but I just want to make sure she approves"

"Okay"

After that the boys spent 20 minutes planning the prank, which (thanks to Sirius) had the awesome name "The Prank", and decided to meet up again later to finish planning.

* * *

Lily was trembling. How could she ever do this? It was worse than the boxer incident even. Benjy would never speak to her again. She walked very slowly in to the Great Hall, not looking forward to the embarrassment. Margaret and Marlene snorted behind here. She scowled at them. The Hall was pretty much full, but Lily didn't think it mattered much. Everyone would hear about this even if they didn't see it. She saw Benjy over at the Ravenclaw table out of the corner of her eye, but pretended not to notice when he beckoned for her to come over. She'd talk to him later. She saw James too ruffling his hair while laughing at something Sirius said. He wouldn't care what she did though, he liked her even though she was embarrassing. Besides, he was pretty much stuck with her no matter.. seeing as he was head-boy. She smiled a little at that.

People were starting to notice her. Margaret and Marlene had gotten to their seats. She could see people turning her heads, whispering to each other, probably wondering why she hadn't gone to her seat. Benjy did not look happy. "_Ah well_" she thought "_better get this over with_". She strode purposely up towards the staff table. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle (of course) and was smiling kindly down at her. She thought she saw a twinkle in his eye, but she couldn't be sure. Mc Gonagall was looking positively bewildered.

"Professor Dumbledore, please" she said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. The hall had become very quiet now. "Could I have a word?"

"Well of course, miss Evans" He said.

She was sure she saw a twinkle in his eyes now. He couldn't possibly know, could he? He was smiling amusedly down at her from his high chair.

"I would like to express my love for you" She told him loudly. Everyone was listening. She was getting as red as Marlene now. "You're a remarkable man, and I think I'm in love with you." She explained. Yelling she told him; "I will love you forever!! Until death do us part"

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. "Why miss Evans. I was not aware of your feelings. It is, however, too bad because I am, as they say, a lonesome wolf" He winked at her. "Besides, I believe you will find in due time that your love for me was merely platonic. Don't you think?"

The whole hall was staring at her in shock. She didn't turn around to meet their stares. "I guess" She said quietly, nodding her head.

Professor McGonagall looked outraged. She was spluttering incorrigibly, but Lily took no notice. She spun around and ran out of the Hall only barely noticing Benjys complete look of utter shock. His mouth was even agape. Only when she got to the end of the Hall did people begin to laugh. It was ringing in her ears, but she didn't mind it. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at everyone, and then she herself went laughing out of the hall. The looks on their faces! They'd be laughing even harder too, if they'd had a mirror to look in.

She sauntered down the hall, thinking it would be nice to come early to class. She could do some pre-studying so she'd be prepared for what they were having that day. Besides, she had to study for the history of magic test too about the goblin rebellion. Yes, she completely blew of the fact that the whole school were laughing at her. As long as she had her **real **friends she'd be fine. She felt her cheeks. They were still warm from earlier, probably red too. Okay. So she'd been a little affected. At least they'd never know.

* * *

James stood up from his seat in the Great Hall managing to spill scrambled eggs all over Peter. He didn't seem to mind though. He just picked it of his shirt and ate it. But James had bigger matters to attend to. He was near having a panic attack. She couldn't love Dumbledore! She just couldn't. He'd have to talk to her. Make sure she was just kidding. Before he knew it he was running after her out of the hall.

He caught up with her quickly. She hadn't been running.

"Lily!" He said. "I..I have to tell you something!"

"What is it James?" She asked. Her cheeks were faintly red. She looked beautiful even when she was embarrassed.

"Please.. please, you don't really love Dumbledore, do you?" James asked. Oh no, here comes the panic attack.. "I couldn't stand it if you did"

"Of course I don't!" Lily laughed "He's an old man James. For goodness sake"

"Oh.. good" He drew his breath relieved. She didn't love him. Benjy he could handle. As long as she didn't love Dumbledore he'd make it. He could see that she didn't love Benjy in her eyes, but he couldn't know if she loved Dumbledore. She'd had her back turned on him after all. "That's good" He breathed.

She looked at him enquiringly. "Why would it matter if I loved Dumbledore?" She asked him. Here came the blush again.

"Well I.." James looked distraught. What should he say? He couldn't tell her he loved her. She wasn't ready for that. He knew that mcuh from watching her all those years. "Shouldn't we get to class?" He asked. That's the best he could come up with. Luckily the rest of the students were filling the corridors and so Lily conceded.

"But I want an answer to that question you know.." She said "Some day." She just hoped it would be the right answer.

"Some day" He agreed, before placing his hand on her back and leading her into the classroom.

* * *

Later that day James met up with Margaret in a deserted hallway. It had been a long time since their last "Lily-meeting" but James thought he should learn a little more by now.

"Hi Margaret" He smiled.

"Hi James"

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking concernedly at her. She looked tired, and unstable, like she could start crying or yelling any second. She didn't look happy, like she usually did.

"I.. " Margaret said looking sad "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of pretending and lying, and I'm tired of people playing with my emotions just because I have a boyfriend. I just.. oh, can't we please break-up? I'll keep helping you even!"

"What's happened?" James asked, looking curious. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she told him about Remus.

"You know what? I think you're right. We'll break-up"

"Really?"

"Yup. I think that Lily wouldn't like that I'm lying, and as long as we're "dating" I am lying to her, so I guess we should break-up"

"You know what James?"

"Nope, what?"

"That's the lesson for today" Margaret laughed. "Girl's hate lying. Lame excuses are the worst"

He smiled. "See? I am smart"

"Yeah, yeah. Believe whatever you will"

"Anyways, I'm sure Remus wouldn't kiss you if he didn't feel anything for you"

"Yeah right.." Margaret said, not looking hopeful.

"And you're still going to help me with Lily right?"

"You're still black-mailing me aren't you?"

"I guess I am" He winked.

"Then I guess I'm still helping you" She laughed.

"Soo.. It's official then, we broke-up?"

"Yeah" She said "And we both agreed about it, because "we didn't feel the same way towards each other anymore" "

"Sounds good to me" James smiled. "And since I'm black-mailing you, I guess it's only fair that you black-mail me too. I'll help you get Remus as long as you don't tell Lily I'm in love with her"

"Then I won't tell her, will I?" She said.

James smiled. He was glad that she looked hopeful again.

"Oh and by the way James" Margaret called as she walked out the door, leaving him with his thoughts. "It was nice being your girlfriend. I'm sure Lily will love it" She winked.

He smiled at her and found himself looking hopeful too, as he watched her go.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Wasn't that at least a little fluffy? With James and Lily, and James being an idiot and everything?

And I like Margaret and James as friends a lot. They strike me as similar in many ways.

Thanks for reading. And YAY! Last chapter made me have more than 100 reviews, so thank you so much everyone, and please keep reviewing!

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt

PS! To the "smart" one who didn't want to read my story and thought it was stupid because James is Head-Boy in it and he supposedly isn't in the stories.. well, he is. Hagrid tells Harry in the first book, so if you want to flame, check you're facts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was going to update on Friday, but I didn't manage to finish the chapter.. and then I was supposed to update on Sunday but I didn't havetime then either (and in the week-end I was at my cabin..) so I'm updating a little late.. Sorry! Forgive me. I hope you like the chapter.. if not, the next chapters coming up have a lot going for them. I've been planning it in my head for a while.

Review!! Pretty please!

* * *

It was the day after the last dare, an Lily was pondering James words to her. "You don't really love Dumbledore do you[..] I couldn't stand it if you did".. what did he mean? It sounded like he maybe was in love with her, but Lily thought she was setting herself up in a little too high esteem. No matter though, it sent a shiver up he spine. Anyways, he was dating Margaret. And if he wasn't would it have made a difference? She couldn't possibly go out with a guy that had been so mean for so many years.. he couldn't have changed enough for her to fall in love with him. Besides, she didn't have any feelings for him. Did she?

She was sitting in potions class clearly not paying attention (for once), but Slughorn didn't seem to mind. The weather outside was beautiful, and the lake where the Giant Squid lived was almost completely frozen over. She wondered how it survived through the Winter, but figured the main issue was that it did. People had been giving her odd stares all day but she didn't mind. Perhaps she even liked being a little odd. James wouldn't have called her odd if she'd voiced her thoughts though, he'd have said that it wasn't the right word, and that the right word was _special_. Benjy would have called her odd. He'd ignored her twice today. She'd called after him in the Hallways but he hadn't answered, and the other time he'd just walked right past her. She'd talked to them later. Lily supposed they'd work it out.

"Lily?" Remus waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to be cutting up the Gurdyroot, not staring out in to space you know" He laughed at her.

"Oh! Sorry Remus, I just got lost in my thoughts"

He smiled. Lily was glad she had him as a partner in potions again (Margaret had traded, and was sitting with Marlene). But he seemed a little off today. She wondered why. Sometimes she could swear he was looking over at Margaret with a trace of… of what? Longing, perhaps? Sadness? She wasn't sure, but she thought maybe they'd gotten in to a fight. Margaret hadn't mentioned it, but she hadn't talked to her yet today, after all.

She looked around the class room to check how far everyone else had gotten with their potions. Severus was sitting in the very back. She hadn't seen him in months. It was weird, seeing him sitting there alone. His greasy hair looked just the same, and he was bent low over the potion, his hooked nose almost touching the ingredients. When Lily and Severus were friends they would always sit together in potions. Now they didn't. She was glad she had her other friends but she couldn't deny that she missed him, no matter how much she didn't want to. She still partially blamed James for their "falling out", which was another reason why she couldn't ever fall in love with him. It would be a betrayal to the friendship she and Severus had shared (no matter how much she wanted to hate him now). She told herself that the reason she didn't hate him was that she was too good for hate, but she knew that wasn't the reason. Her mind was set on hating him, but her heart wasn't. He was her first contact to the magical world, and her first real friend, and she would never forget that.

"Lily?" Remus said "You're doing it again"

"Sorry" Lily said "I must have gotten too little sleep"

"It's fine, once we add the Gurdyroot's the potion should be done anyways"

"Good" Lily smiled "And then we'll have the History of Magics test"

Remus groaned. "Yeah.. I got a little side-tracked while I was studying.. so we'll see how it goes"

"Remus Lupin getting side-tracked?" Lily mock-gasped "I can't believe it"

"That coming from a girl who'd study on Christmas Eve if she didn't have some common sense" Remus said, smiling.

Lily laughed, "I'm glad I have common sense then".

Just when their potion was finished the class ended. Lily got up quickly, waved to Remus and caught up with Margaret and Marlene who were beckoning her over on their way out of the table. As she went she caught Severus eye, but turned quickly. Her friends hugged her and smiled. She was glad for that. "Stupid hormones", she thought, "Why am I happy one second, then sad the next?" At least she was happy right now.

"Hi Lily" Margaret smiled.

"Hi" She laughed for no apparent reason.

"Stop pretending to be happy Margaret" Marlene scolded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked "Did I miss something?"

"Yes!" Marlene exclaimed.

"It's really no big deal, we're friends" Margaret smiled. They didn't understand. Of course a girl would be sad when she and her boyfriend had broken up, but James had never been her boyfriend, and so she was just happy to stop the pretenses.

"Is this about Remus? Lily asked, and Margaret felt her stomach do a leap "Because he was looking over at you sadly, earlier… Did you have a fight or something?" Lily asked "You traded places after all"

"No, no.." Margaret smiled, adjusting her school tie as they hurried to the next class. "It's nothing to do with Remus" _He was looking over at me? _

"You see," Marlene cut in "Apparently Margaret and James broke-up yesterday, and she's not sad about it, and she didn't come directly to us to tell us" Marlene was looking sulky, but Lily could hardly keep the smile off her face. They'd broken up? That was… that was more than she could ever hope fo.. Awful! She hoped Margaret was okay.

Lily looked at her concernedly, pushing her own emotions aside. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"You told me he'd never hurt you" Lily said, her voice reprimanding "And it's not healthy to keep your emotions locked inside all the time" _I hope James is alright too.. I really care for him_

_Tell me something I don't know.. _Margaret thought, thinking of Remus "Will you guys get it into your heads? I don't love him! In fact, I was the one that suggested we'd break up" She was getting slightly annoyed now. No one noticed Remus face lighting up as he passed them on his way into class.

The History of Magic class room was old and boring, and suited Professor Binns perfectly.

"Oh, well that's good at least" Marlene said. "Or else I'd have to beat him up, and you know how extremely embarrassing that would be for me"

The girls laughed at that and took their seats. Still, Lily couldn't help but blanch at the sinking feeling in her stomach. What if he hadn't wanted to break-up? Perhaps he still was in love with Margaret? "Well in that case" Lily thought, getting a hold of herself "It's really none of my business".

* * *

"Margaret" Remus called, as he saw her leaving the class room. He saw Lily giving her a pointed look, and mouthing something like "I knew you were lying", while Margaret was looking anywhere but at him. Marlene and Lily left as soon as Remus caught up with her.

"Hi Remus"

"Hi" He said. _Everything's normal.. she forgave you. No need to feel awkward, none at all.. _"How'd the test go?"

"The History of Magic test? Fine"

"Okay, good" Remus said, trying to ignore Margaret's tone of voice. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask when our next tutoring session for potions should be?"

"I guess in a week would be good.. I have a lot of studying right now" _Yep.. a week to avoid you sounds good.. although I'd really rather just stay with you all the time_

"Okay" Remus said "And Margaret?" he added nervously. "Are you okay? I heard about you and James" _and I'm sorry that I was happy.._

"I'm fine" Margaret smiled at him uneasily.

"Okay good" Remus smiled, really smiled, for the first time in their conversation. He could se Margaret smiling softly at him and he was glad she wasn't mad at him.

"And I.. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't have anything to do with you and James breaking up?" Remus continued unsurely, while they walked down the hallway. He was so happy they'd broken up.. but still he couldn't bear it if he'd had anything to do with it. It happened right after he kissed her after all.

Margaret looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Why would you have anything to do with that?" She asked in a monotone. _Why does he have to choose the most awkward conversations today? I wish he'd just kid around with me, like he usually does._

Remus could feel it getting awkward again. He really considered himself smart, but when it came to Margaret he sometimes felt like a mindless idiot, happy to stand and stare at her, event though he knew she wouldn't like that. Just like she didn't like the topic he'd so stupidly chosen to talk about.

"It was nothing" he said. Then he hugged her, was surprised to find her hugging him back, and told her he had to go.

* * *

"Prongs" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up from his bed "I know you just broke-up with Margaret and everything, and Peter probably would be better advise, but NO Peter can't be better advise, so you have to help me get Sylvie back"

James smiled at Sirius, clearly amused. "Thanks for the sympathy Padfoot, and why would Wormtailbe better advise?" he asked.

"Because you just managed to get yourself dumped, and Wormtail hasn't done that yet"

"That's because he hasn't even gotten together with Kim yet" James exclaimed "They're just dating"

"I'm sitting right here, you know" Peter said form his bunk.

"Oh yeah. Hi Peter"

"Hi Prongs"

"Prongs" Sirius whined "Listen to me"

"Okay.. so you should just talk to her. Be honest, girls appreciate it when you are" _Hah, I learned that from Margaret._

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I already know this stuff Prongs, I'm not the schools hottest guy for nothing"

"What do you need my help for then?"

"To get her alone of course"

"Oh" James said.

"Soo.. will you help me?"

"Sure. I'll lock you in a broom closet with her, and you can settle your differences there" James said in a sarcastically.

"Great"

"I was being sarcastic"

"What?" Sirius called as he left the boys dorm. "I can't hear you!"

"Whatever" James smiled at his friend, knowing he'd help him even though he said he wouldn't.

* * *

It had been three days since Lily's prank and Benjy was still ignoring her. She'd decided she was going to go find him so they could talk about it, and was trying to find his friends so she could figure out what he was doing. Just then she spotted one of his mates, Manley, standing in the hallway talking to a couple of girls. He smiled at her stiffly when she called his name.

"What can I help you with, Lily?" He asked as she approached, the two girls walking away as she came.

"I was just wondering whether you knew where Benjy is?" She asked politely.

"He's playing quidditch, but I was under the impression he didn't want to talk to you" Manley said.

That was Manley for you. Always speaking uncomfortable truths, and rather to arrogant for Lily's taste.

"I thought quidditch wasn't starting until after Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Yes I assure you it is still as you say. But you are certainly allowed to practice even though it is snowing" Manley told her.

"Okay, thanks" Lily said and went to find Benjy. She hoped his practice was almost over.

"Your welcome" Manley called after her.

She found Benjy in the changing rooms. He was the only one left and it looked like he'd just taken a shower. He was standing there with only a towel around his waist. He looked good, Lily had to admit that, and she almost forgot what she was there for until he locked eyes with her and she tore her eyes of his body. It was the first time he'd looked directly at her in a while.

"Lily" He said in greeting.

"Hi Benjy" She smiled nervously.

"What brings you here?" He asked looking slightly perplexed.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" Lily said.

"Okay" He smiled at her.

Why was he smiling? He hadn't even looked at her all week. Was it because he was alone now and no one else could see him?

"I was just wondering why you've been ignoring me lately?" Lily asked, staring defiantly up in his eyes, making sure his abs didn't' distract her. She was happy she had the Gryffindor courage to even ask him. She knew lots of girls who wouldn't have dared. "I mean, I thought you were my boyfriend.. and quite frankly you're being an ass"

"Oh Lily.. I'm sorry" He said, giving her an apologetic smile. "To be truthful I was considering breaking-up with you.."

"What?" Lily's voice broke as she asked. She thought she'd been prepared for that, after he'd ignored her and all, but obviously she wasn't.

"But then I thought of a much better solution" He said triumphantly.. "You see.. I just can't be seen with you if you keep doing these outrageous things, but then I thought that maybe I could be with you without people knowing? I really do care for you Lily.. I think I might even be in love with you, and it could be our secret?" He smiled his lopsided smile unsurely at her.

"So what you're saying is that you want our relationship to be a secret because you're embarrassed of me?"

"No! That's not it.." Benjy proclaimed "Well yeah.. I guess it is. But we could be a good couple even though it was secret" He added.

"Wow.." Lily said shocked. "All this time and I never noticed"

"Noticed what?"

"That you're a horrible, horrible person!" she exclaimed. "I thought you liked me for me.." she added quietly.

"Well of course I do" Benjy said, coming closer to put an arm around her. He held his towel up with the other hand. Lily sat down on one of the benches and leaned her head towards a locker.

"No you don't." Lily said quietly, a tear falling from her eyes "You dated me for my reputation and when I lost that you want to continue dating me for my looks, but in secret so as not to lose your own reputation" She didn't even feel vain saying it because it was what he felt, and not herself.

Benjy stared at her. She glanced back before feeling another tear fall. Just two tears, that wasn't so bad.

"I'm breaking up with you" He said quietly. Then he grabbed his clothes and went to the other part of the changing rooms, waiting for her to leave.

"Oh great" she called after him "And you're even so vain you have to dump me before I manage to do it to you!"

He didn't even look at her. Bastard. "You're horrible" Lily whispered. She ran out of there and up to her room in the head-dorms. She lay down in her bed her mind blank. Then suddenly the tears came. How could he do this to her? She sobbed loudly, and grabbed a pillow to muffle her sounds. The tears were streaming and she felt almost broken. It hurt, more than she thought it would.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Lily and Benjy broke-up! And..well isn't it sort of sad that she's so sad about it? I like that actually.. that losing someone she cares about affects her badly (even though she isn't really truly in love with Benjy, but more thinks she is)

Thanks for reading! Please review while you're at it :P I love reviews.. I really do!

~ AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: Yes. I updated extremely quickly :O I do hope this earns me some reviews? Pretty please!! This chapter was special to me by the way. I think I learned a little more about how deep the characters can be.  
SO please.. do tell me what you think. PS! No Margaret/Remus today.. but trust me, the next chapter will be very interesting!

Want me to update quickly? Review! haha.. yes, I do grovel for reviews, because I love reviews. It's like begging for ice cream. I love ice cream too, and so I'll beg for it with no hesitation. (I know; that was random)

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Yay! I remembered it for once. No, I don't own anything..

* * *

"Lily?" James voice echoed from outside her door. He sounded unsure. He probably heard her sobbing. She should have done the muffliato charm she learned from Severus.

She kept silent. Wishing she wouldn't be so sad. Why had he done this to her? She really thought he cared.. she wished she didn't.

"Lily? Are you okay?" James sounded slightly panicked although his voice was muffled from the wall. "Please Lily.. Let me in"

She wished she would let him in, and not only through the door. But she just wanted to be alone, to lie in her bed and cry until all the tears were dried out, and to not let anyone see her like this; weak and vulnerable wishing Benjy would take her back. No, not wishing he would take her back. Wishing he would change, and wishing it didn't hurt that he'd broken up with her. It sounded so pathetic in her head, but at least it was the truth. That was more than she'd gotten from Benjy. She sniffled.

"Lily!? Please.. jut answer me, so I know you're alright"

Yes James was definitely sounding panicked.

"I'm.." She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and was careful not to let her voice tremble too much as she answered "okay.. I just need to be alone"

"Okay Lily" He answered, and he sounded so relieved she almost smiled. "But I'll be back later, okay? And I'd wish you'd let me in"

He was still worried she could hear. It was sweet of him.

* * *

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "Where the heck is Prongs?"

"Why?" Remus asked, looking up from his book. He had been reading on his bed in the dormitory.

"Because he'd supposed to help me get Sylvie back" Sirius said sounding like a lost puppy.

"I'll help you" Peter said, a peace of candy falling out of his mouth. Yes, he was eating, as always.

"Thanks" Sirius said arrogantly "But no thanks"

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because it's pretty darn clear that I'm better with girls than Wormtail"

"Yes.. but I thought you wanted him to lock you into a broom cupboard?" Remus asked, having heard about it from James "Anyone can handle that".

Sirius thought about it, and decided Remus was right. So he and Peter went off to find Sylvie. Soon, however, they realized it would be hard to persuade Sylvie to go inside a broom cupboard for no reason (she was a Ravenclaw after all), and went back to get Remus, whom reluctantly followed.

"How're we going to find her anyways?" Remus complained.

"She'll be coming from the library soon.. we usually met up her after she studied. Friday's her study day" Sirius explained.

"So you actually took the trouble to go down here and meet a girl?" Remus asked, incredulous. "That's not very like you"

"She was special, that's all" Sirius mumbled, looking away. Still, he had a slight grin on his face.

"Was?" Remus asked suspiciously.

He never got his answer though, because just then Sylvie came out of the library. Peter pushed Sirius in to the nearest broom cupboard, with loud complaints from Sirius who had fallen over a bucket, and was lying with a mop in his face. Thankfully he wasn't loud enough for Sylvie to hear.

"Uhm.. Hi Sylvie" Remus smiled.

"Hi.." She said, looking suspicious. "What do you want?"

"Well.. you know when you and Sirius were dating?"

"How did you know we'd broken up?" She asked. "I haven't told anyone" _because hopefully I'm getting him back_

"Sirius told us"

"Oh.. okay"

"Well.. anyways.. he said you'd forgotten something in that broom closet over there" Remus explained pointing at the broom cupboard Sirius was lying in. Hopefully he'd gotten himself upright by now. "He wouldn't tell us what it was though.. he just said he'd rather we told you".

Peter shifted nervously. He was working on becoming a better liar, but so far hadn't succeeded when it came to the improvising part. Remus was good though.

"Oh" Sylvie blushed. There could have been a million things she'd forgotten when she was in there with him.. and she was pretty sure she wanted most of it to remain private. Once she'd even forgotten her bra, but she'd gotten it before anyone had a chance to see. "I'll just go get whatever it is then"

Remus stared at her peculiarly. What did Sirius and Sylvie do together exactly? And in a broom closet? Sure, Sirius wasn't exactly a saint.. but he didn't do her in a broom closet did he? "_Gross. Let's not think about it_" Remus decided to himself as he watched Sylvie walk into the broom closet. As soon as she got in Peter locked the door, and made sure Alohomora would be useless.

Sirius grinned when Sylvie came in the door. She tripped on the same bucket Sirius had, and landed in his lap.

"Wh-what?" She spluttered.

"Hi" Sirius grinned. "So, I thought it was time we made up"

Sylvie stared at him dumbfounded. He looked seriously hot, as always. But he'd cheated hadn't he?

"No, I didn't cheat Sylvie" Sirius said, looking stern for once. Had he read her mind or something? She hadn't even mentioned it. Gah, she was too easy to read. "And if you don't believe that then that's your problem"

She looked up at him and decided there was no reason to resist really. She knew she wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. And so for the second time she forgot her bra, and she began one hell of a snog session too.

What? You actually thought she had sex in there? No, she'd save that for the dormitories. As soon as they were empty.

One other thing; it turned out that there was no need for the broom closet to be locked, as Remus and Peter quickly found out. They unlocked the door and left the place the moment they heard Sylvie giggle, and Sirius growl playfully.

* * *

Marlene was walking aimlessly around, smiling at the thought of Sirius joking with her while Sylvie was screaming at him. They'd broken up that same time, and Marlene had the sense to feel ashamed. She knew nothing happened and yet she didn't speak up. She also knew that she'd never dare confront Sirius with her feelings (for fear of dying from the amount of blood rushing up to her cheeks, or maybe because she couldn't stand him turning her down, as he was sure to do) so really it didn't matter if Sylvie dated him. Still, she could feel a pleasant shiver run through her body as she thought of it, she'd admit as much.

Sometimes she wished she'd fallen for someone else. Someone who could handler her uncontrollable anger, and who wasn't a player or so sure of himself he didn't really care if others where hurt. At least that's what it seemed like sometimes. Yet she couldn't control her feelings, and she didn't try to.

Just then she heard some noise coming from a broom closet. She'd been wandering towards the library without even noticing it and thought ruefully that maybe she'd for once cared about her classes. She blew it of though. She didn't like studying, and her grades were fine so why should she bother?

She could hear the noise even louder now. It sounded like a giggle and it was really irritating. She should just walk by.. but of course she didn't. Marlene really did need to learn how to control her anger. It was so trivial too, she could have just walked away and she wouldn't have to hear the giggling anymore. But no, she just wouldn't work like that. She opened the door forcefully, ready to tell whoever was in there to go get themselves a room because a broom closet was too public, but found she couldn't say much when she saw who was in there.

"Black?" She asked, shocked, completely forgetting her shyness. She didn't think he'd find a new girl that quickly, and her bottom lip trembled. This was beyond embarrassing. Here comes the blood rushing to her cheeks again. It was pretty unfair that someone as shy as her always should be exposed to embarrassing situations.

The girl he was kissing turned around, and Marlene staggered a little. Sylvie was smiling triumphantly up at her. Marlene gasped for air and then steadied herself (she'd forgotten to breathe). She smiled at Sirius, albeit crookedly and insecurely, before telling him she hoped they could work together on the transfigurations assignment later (in which Sirius had responded: "which assignment?"). Then she'd ran away. Before he could see how it affected her. She'd leave him with his girlfriend and wouldn't even try to fight for him.

It was just a crush after all.

* * *

"Lily?" James called again. He'd let her be alone for 1 and a half hour, in which he'd been sitting quietly reading a book (Quidditch Through the Ages), ready to leap up if she needed him. Now he couldn't handle waiting anymore. He didn't want her to be sad, whatever happened. And he'd heard her voice tremble when she'd answered him earlier, not to mention the sobs. He was glad it was Friday, and classes were over. He didn't want to loose any classes to sit outside Lily's room, although he knew he would have.

This time she answered before he had the chance to call again. "Yes?". Her voice was still trembling, and his heart broke a little for her. He didn't like it when she was sad. He'd only seen it once before; when Snape and her stopped being friends. He'd felt so bad afterwards. But he wouldn't think off that now, he'd help her through whatever was happening so that she could be happy again instead.

"Could I please come in?" He felt hopeful she might let him in. After all, she'd answered quickly this time. "You know you want me there" He joked, hoping to lighten her up. He could practically se her crack a smile as he said it.

The door to Lily's room materialized in front of him, and swung open. He saw Lily moving back to her bed in some very short pajama shorts and a large t-shirt. He didn't marvel at her body however, because he knew she needed some comfort. Still, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Even with her hair all tousled up in the back. He'd yet to see her ace, because she was lying with her back turned to him, trembling.

He didn't know he'd caused her to cry again. In fact she'd been asleep for almost an hour when he'd called her, but she was still glad he'd bothered.

James sat down on her bed, his body turned sideways towards her. She didn't turn around. He didn't say anything at first, just hesitantly stroked her hair. She smiled through her tears. He'd changed so much it was hard to believe.

"What happened?" James asked, after a while "If there's anything I can do.."

He went silent for a while. "You don't have to tell me of course" he continued. "Just.. if you want.."

She could feel her cheeks heat up as she mumbled "Benjy and I broke up". The tears were falling again. She thought she had them under control. Obviously she didn't.

James could hardly conceal his outrage. His mouth opened and closed several times. It didn't even occur to him to be happy. Benjy had hurt Lily, and James had always thought he was an alright bloke. He'd have to repay Benjy somehow, and not in the good way. Benjy should regret what he did.

"He said we couldn't.. couldn't be together because of my reputation" Lily's voice broke. It was kind of weird talking to James about Benjy, but he was there and he soothed her, so why not?

"What do you mean?" James asked. "You're probably the most popular and beautiful witch I've ever met" He sounded so innocent and completely confused that Lily could hardly hold back a giggle. It turned out a half laugh and half hiccup.

He chuckled when he heard and lay down beside her. He was lying on his back, and she on her side. He wanted to give her space, but still the opportunity to know someone was there. They were silent for several minutes before Lily turned around and snuggled in to him. He held his arm around her and prayed his heart would stop beating so fast. "Was it hard?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Was it hard when you and Margaret broke up?"

James thought about it for a while. He knew their relationship had never been real but he wanted to give an honest answer all the same. "No" He said. "I think we always knew that we were meant to be friends"

She smiled faintly. "I wish I'd have known what Benjy was like" She whispered.

"I wish I'd have known too" James said. "He wouldn't have half the pretty face that he has now"

Lily laughed. He was glad she did.

For a while they just lay there both of them, thinking. It was nice having someone to confide in and to just be with when you needed it. They both valued that. Lily's thoughts drifted to the earlier dare when James had been so panicked about the whole ordeal of her loving Dumbledore.

She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and looked content just lying there. "James?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"What **did **you mean that day I told Dumbledore I loved him?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, his expression unreadable. "I think you know Lily" he said, before laying his head back down and closing his eyes softly.

Lily didn't think she knew, but she didn't press the answer either. She thought that maybe, in time, she'd find she did know what he meant. But for now, she didn't think it mattered much.

* * *

A/N: Aww! I love James and Lily. They are too cute. And James cares so much I just want to take him out of the story and bring him home so I can have him for myself.

Anyways.. I do hope you liked this. And the next chapter is pretty much planned out (I've even written down shortly what's to be in it, for once), but I'm going to the cabin so it won't be done until next week. How early or late depends on the amount of inspiration I get (hint: reviews :P) (yes.. I am pathetic)

Review! OH.. And thank you so much everyone for reading my story, I appreciate it :)

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Oh my.. at the end of this chapter I was smiling while I wrote. Hopefully you will too, and deem it good enough to leave a review. I do hope I'll get some reviews for this, because I know you've been looking forward to it. Please review? Pretty please?

AND Thank you so much for all the reviews I got last chapter! I was so glad when I read them! Which is why I updated as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Remembered it again! What's up with me lately? It's incredible. Still don't own it. Never will.

* * *

Christmas was getting nearer every day, and over the weekend the house-elves had slowly, but surely started decorating the castle. In the hallways there would hang decorations, and green and red colors were seen just about everywhere. In addition socks had taken to appearing hanging from the fire-places in the common rooms. Christmas spirit had been taken upon by everyone, and they were all looking forward to vacation.

Lily and Benjy had broken up right before the week end and Lily's friends had gotten to know about it the day after it happened from James. Margaret and Marlene had of course rushed down to Lily the second they knew. And Dorcas, for one, had been very supportive of Lily seeing as she knew how it felt. It had been a while since the girls had seen Dorcas, but she had told them it was because she needed some time away from Remus and everything. She was having a hard time letting him go. As a result Dorcas had begun hanging out with a stout Hufflepuff with the name of Emmeline Vance.

Dorcas was hurrying to class, Emmeline following closely behind. They had become good friends although Dorcas usually enjoyed laughing more. Emmeline was not very funny, but straight to the point whenever something came up.

"Did you bring your books?" Emmeline asked in her strong voice, as they rushed to class.

"Yes, I remembered them for once" Dorcas smiled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"We're late" Emmeline told her.

"I know" Dorcas sighed. She missed her usual friends a lot, but she hadn't felt like laughing lately, and Emmeline was very compassionate if you needed it. Once she got over Remus she'd make sure Emmeline could hang out with her usual friends, although she knew she wouldn't fit in completely. Still, Emmeline had other friends too, even though they weren't as many as Dorcas's.

"We should hurry" Emmeline said, ruffling her short, trimmed hair.

"That's what we're doing" Dorcas said.

A lot of people said Emmeline looked a little like a boy, with her big bone-structure and boyish hair cut, but Dorcas thought she looked good that way.

"Yes, you're right"

She smiled softly, once again wishing she could hang out with Lily and the others more. She missed the laughter, even though she knew she said she didn't want it. It wasn't that she didn't like Emmeline, more that she wished she could hang out with others too. She was going to though. She was going to meet Lily on Wednesday (the two of them were going to have a little girls night out in the head-dorm). Lily had just been dumped, like Dorcas had, and Dorcas knew how much it hurt. She'd help Lily get over it. Hopefully she'd get over Remus breaking up with herself too, and then everything could return to normal.

* * *

Lily was sitting in class following closely what he teacher said, and trying to ignore Benjy at the other side of the room. He didn't seem to have a problem ignoring her. Margaret, sitting beside her, nudged her and asked her if she was all right. She said she was, even though she wasn't sure it was the right answer. James looked at her and smiled encouragingly, mouthing that Benjy would pay his price. She smiled softly at him, and mouthed a "yes please" back.

After class they met up on their way out. Marlene caught up with them after a couple of seconds and they went for Trigonometry.

"You know" Marlene said "If you want I'll kick his ass". She was feeling unusually comfortable, even though James was there. Perhaps it was because she had both Margaret and Lily with her. Or perhaps after the other day, she didn't care so much.

James and Margaret laughed, looking totally at ease around each other. Lily thought it was really good that they still could be friends after having dated and all.

"It's fine" She smiled. "You don't need to, I'll be okay." _It still hurts, but I'll be okay_

"What if I kick his ass because **I** want to?" Marlene asked.

James was ready to agree, but noticed Lily looking strained and decided to change the subject. Before he could however, Lily spoke.

"I... can we talk about something else?" She asked. It was hard for her; talking normally about a boyfriend that just dumped her two-three days ago. The hardest part wasn't that he dumped her either. It was knowing that he'd never cared for her the way she cared for him. And that it didn't matter to him, dumping her and all. "I just need some time, that's all"

"And some: not talking about it all the time?" Margaret suggested.

"Yeah, that too" Lily laughed delicately.

'"Okay, but I can't promise he'll be healthy when I'm done with him" James told them seriously.

"Or me" Marlene added.

Then they both laughed and headed for their seats. James turned and gave her a tender hug looking at her carefully, as if she could break any second, then smiled at her before finally turning to his seat beside Remus. Lily closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sat down. She'd be fine. She was a Gryffindor after all, and they were strong, weren't they? Besides, she had James to help her and as long as he was there she felt safe.

As Lily took her seat Marlene watched Sirius heading for their desk. She steadied her breath, made sure her cheeks weren't too red, and decided to act like nothing had happened.

"Hey" Sirius said.

"Hi" She smiled unsurely.

"About the transfiguration assignment.." Sirius said nervously.

Marlene thought it was a clever way to let her decide if she wanted to talk about the broom-closet incident. "I did it by myself" Marlene said shortly "We're supposed to hand it in the day after tomorrow"

"Okay" Sirius said, looking sort of relieved.

McGonagall started talking, and Marlene turned her head towards the front of the class. She noticed Sirius staring unabashedly at her from the corner of her eye, and felt her heart beat faster.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She snapped, and was satisfied to see Sirius looking scared.

"I was looking at the.. the.. uhm… desk behind you" Sirius said.

Marlene looked at him and raised her eyes. It felt good having him embarrass himself for once. He didn't understand how it hurt for her, and now at least she could pay him back a little. She knew it was low, but she never said she was a saint. "Want to finish the 5 questions game?" Sirius asked. "We never finished it"

Marlene turned to look at McGonagall. "No" She said, although she knew she'd rather do that.

"Why not?" Sirius whined. "I thought you were starting to talk more to me"

"Why do you care?" She mumbled, angrily.

Sirius almost said it was because he didn't want to be bored to death in this class, but caught himself and told her it was because they were friends. When he thought about it he knew it was the truth.

"Fine" She whispered.

He looked at her happily. She was probably the first "friend that was a girl" he had, and he realized he really cared for her. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it, which made her a lot less vain than past girls he'd dated. But since he was her friend that didn't really matter. Did it?

"You're first" He told her.

"Okay" She said, and hardly believing her nerve asked "what's up with you and Sylvie?"

Sirius was silent for quite a while, contemplating whether he should tell her or not. Truth be told, after she'd interrupted Sylvie and him he'd had some trouble concentrating entirely on Sylvie. Besides, she'd know soon enough, wouldn't she? Besides, she'd looked so disappointed in him when she saw him in the broom-closet and he wanted to make it up to her. He figured the best way was by being honest.

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone else" Sirius said dramatically. He hadn't told anybody so it was, of course, a big deal. He was going to tell James though. He always told James.

"I promise" She said with a slight laugh.

"Seriously" He said.

She snorted. He didn't get it at first.

"You know that pun lost it's fun several years ago" he said when he realized what she was laughing at.

"I never heard it, so it couldn't have for me" She concurred.

"Fine" He pouted.

Before Marlene could ask if he was going to tell her about Sylvie and him, he started the "tale" (as he called it).

"And so.." He finished "I'm going to break up with her"

Marlene looked at him for a long while. "I thought you were in love with her?" she asked. She was feeling very sorry for Sylvie right now.

"No, I've never been in love in my life" Sirius said, and for some reason there was a note of pride in his voice. Marlene didn't know it was because Sirius thought people only got hurt when they were in love (he'd been watching James for 6 years, remember?), and so he thought he'd been clever, evading that fate. "And I know this probably looks mean to you, but to me, I'm just kind of upholding my reputation and taking revenge because she broke up with me"

Still, Marlene couldn't believe he was doing this. She thought she should be happy, but how could she trust someone that would do this?

"Don't you feel bad?" she asked.

Sirius hadn't even thought about that, but when she said it he did. He felt a huge lump of shame welling up inside of him, and he felt sorry for Sylvie for what he was going to do. And yet, despite that, he knew that he was doing what was right for him.

"Yes I guess I do" he said, his voice telling her that his mind was far away.

Marlene didn't know what to say to that. Maybe one day she'd get him to explain better, but for now it was good enough that he wasn't glad about what he was doing. Besides, how could she leave someone she cared so much about?

* * *

It was Wednesday evening and Margaret was heading down towards the class room she and Remus had agreed to meet in. He was tutoring her in potions again, and she was afraid it would get awkward. It still hurt when she saw him, but she just couldn't seem to keep away. She wrung her hands nervously, and ignored the students passing by. Once or twice she saw a Prefect eyeing her suspiciously, but she knew she had the right to stay out. Curfew wasn't for another 1 and ½ hours. She bit her lip repeatedly (a bad habit she had when she was nervous), before drawing a huge breath and entering the empty class room she and Remus had decided to meet in. He wasn't there. That was fine. Then she had some extra time to cool down. The class room was a normal looking one, except for the fact that all the lights were slightly dimmed. She wondered if she'd be able to read the ingredients to the potion at all. The air in the room was cool; the grey stone walls probably helped set the temperature. Margaret leaned on one of the front desks when she heard Remus enter.

"Hey" He said, smiling softly. He was carrying a stack of books, and Margaret thought she ought to help him. She didn't however, because he had pretty much arrived before she managed to answer.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"So" Remus said, pulling out one of the larger books. "I guess we should just start?"

"Yeah, sure" Margaret answered "What are we doing?"

"We're studying the Elixir to Induce Euphoria"

"What's an Elixir?" Margaret asked, mildly intrigued. It hadn't gotten awkward yet, and she figured that as long as they stayed on the subject it wouldn't.

"It's a sweetened, aromatic solutions used as medicine" Remus explained, as he took a seat beside Margaret "Although I don't see how this can qualify as medicine"

"Why?"

"Because it's purpose is to create a feeling of euphoria in the drinker"

"Oh" Margaret said. She was feeling kind of dumb. She knewthey'd had this in class, but potions just didn't interest her when Remus wasn't the one teaching.

"Okay, so what do you know about the potion?" Remus asked "I guess that if I know what you know, then it'll be easier to go through whatever else you don't know, and then we can go through the levels of the potion making"

"Okay" Margaret said, quickly gathering what she'd learned from the notes she'd written in class "Well, it's a sunshine-yellow potion, which means if it's another color I've obviously done something wrong" she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Remus laughed, and agreed.

"And excessive singing and nose-tweaking are possible side-effects. Adding a sprig of peppermint to the potion during preparation should help to counterbalance these" she continued.

"Right from the book I hear" Remus laughed.

Margaret slapped him playfully on his shoulder and told him as long as she remembered that was what mattered. Thankfully he agreed, and they set to work on the more complicated things, such as how the potion should be composed, possible reasons to use it, and also historic events where it had been useful and why.

After about three quarters of an hour Margaret was struggling with the composition of the potion. For one thing she just didn't understand why the ingredients that were used had the effect they had, or even (for that matter) what effect they had. Remus had told her it was very important to understand, but she just didn't get it, and she'd rather just talk and catch up.

"Can't we take a break?" She asked. She found it wasn't so hard to keep it from getting awkward as long as they didn't talk about what happened between them. Still, she kind of wanted to know what he'd thought when he'd kissed her. And she could see he was wondering about something to. She just didn't know what. She'd caught him staring at her several times, but she just couldn't make out the feelings he was showing in his eyes.

Remus smiled at her, and found he wanted a break himself, just to talk to Margaret. "Sure, anything for you" he winked.

She hoped it was true, and smiled at the thought. "So…" She said "What have you been up to this week?"

"Well, the marauders are planning a Christmas prank, which mostly means I am, so I've been working a little on that" He explained, and then after telling her about that set to telling her about the whole ordeal of getting Sirius and Sylvie together. At the point were Sirius fell over a bucket and got a mop in his face Margaret burst out laughing.

When he was done she told him what she'd been up to. At the end she added "I missed you, you know" she knew it was risky, telling him that, but hopefully he'd just take it as a friend missing a friend "We usually see each other much more"

Remus stomach did a leap as she told him, and he could hardly wipe the grin of his face as he told her he'd missed her too.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked with a laugh.

"Oh it's nothing interesting" he said, blushing slightly.

That struck a bell. Those were the exact words he'd used when Margaret found out about him and Dorcas. He'd been smiling in much the same way too. Margaret had had serious trouble getting that memory out of her mind, but right now she didn't care at all that it was there. She just had to know. Could he possibly be thinking about her?

She saw a shadow crossing the door, and figuring it would be a prefect, it crossed her mind that they had to go back in about a half an hour. She guessed this would be as good a time as ever to ask.

"Remus?" Margaret asked, breaking the silence that had come over them both, her heart-rate increasing tenfold. He didn't know how much this moment meant to her. She didn't know what she do if he didn't love her back. "What did you really feel when you kissed me?" Her voice trembled a little, but was impressively steady considering the question.

At once Remus' face lost the grin, and he turned away. He couldn't possibly tell her could he? What if she didn't love him back? Then he wouldn't even have her as a friend, and he knew that he wanted her in his life; one way or another.

"Remus?" She probed "I know what you said about Dorcas was a lie. Please? Just tell me the truth"

She wasn't making it easy. "Why do you need to know?" he asked. With the right answer he'd be sure to tell her. He just wasn't sure he'd get that answer.

"I just need to understand, you know?" At least she could have him as a friend if he didn't like her. He'd never need to know what she felt.

"No, not really" Remus said "but I guess I'll tell you"

Margaret smiled unsteadily. What had she gotten herself into? She couldn't possibly back down now, and if he didn't love her, what would she do?

"Come here" he said softly. Neither of them noticed that the shadow walking past the door had returned and was listening quietly outside of it.

She nodded and came. They weren't very far apart anymore, she could have stolen a kiss if she dared. She didn't of course, but the possibility was there.

He beckoned her closer, until her face was by his shoulder and his mouth by her ear. Then he kissed her on the cheek, like they usually did, to signify their friendship. "That kiss never meant friendship to me" he whispered, and Margaret felt shivers run up her back "It always meant something more. You know why I kissed you Margaret"

"I do?" She asked, wanting to hear the words out loud.

"I'm in love with you" he said, softly, brokenly. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I didn't wan to ruin our friendship; I just can't help the way I feel"

Margaret couldn't help but smile then. "Remus"

"Yes?"

"For being so smart, you're incredibly stupid"

He didn't even have the time to react, as she turned her head and kissed him passionately. Remus had never been happier in his life. This was what a real kiss should feel like. It should feel like nothing else mattered, and when she kissed him nothing else did.

"I'm in love with you too" She smiled when they broke away from each other.

"I figured as much" He grinned. Margaret laughed and kissed him again. Oh, how she loved him. It was like they were meant to be.

Neither noticed the shadow outside the door sinking down to the ground, silently sobbing. Dorcas had been on her way back from Lily's (at their girl's night out) and she couldn't help but hear them. She wished she hadn't. She really wished she hadn't.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Margaret and Remus got together!! Life is perfect now. Except for poor Dorcas of course. Still, I can't help but be happy. I've been waiting for that moment for so long, and I couldn't help but make it super fluffy. I really hope you liked it.

PS! Review pretty please! I can't wait to know what you think about this! You'll make my day a sunny one if you review :)

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: Hello! Bye. Kidding. Uhhmm.. I'm just going to apologize now, because I'm going to the cabin, which means no INTERNET for THREE WEEKS.. unless I steal my mom's computer (which I will). The point is, I won't update more than one chapter a week because of that.. so I'll be writing it all on paper (just for you) and writing it in on the computer later, but at least I'll update, yeah?(: And I'm commiting theft for you (even though I'll be giving the pc back), so review!!! Pretty please?:)

Disclaimer: Don't want it. Don't own it. Kidding. I want it, I just don't own it.

* * *

"Lily?" James asked. They were sitting in the couch by the fire, in the Head Dorm. She was reading a book. "What book are you reading?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"

"But those are children's tales!"

"Yes, but I always thought it was interesting to see how it must have been for those who grew up in the Magical world"

"Trust me" James joked "We didn't do the thing's they do in the stories when we grew up"

Lily smiled. "I know, I just want to know all about everything. What you read, how you live.."

"You said you" James smirked "As in me; James"

"I did not!" Lily exclaimed "it was a general you" _wasn't it?_

"Whatever you say" James laughed "Point is you want to know about me"

"Not you, everyone" Lily blushed

James chuckled. "I can tell you about that if you want"

"I guess" Lily nodded uncertainly.

James complied and started telling Lily just about everything from the first couple of years in a wizards life.. but after a while Lily started dozing off.

"James?" Lily asked, as she lay herself down on the couch "Can I lay my head here?"

She was, of course, referring to his lap, and James smiled gently. "Of course, Lily". She lay her head down, and smiled back as he stroked her hair softly away form her face.

Just then they heard a knock. Lily sighed and got up. She'd really much rather be lying in James lap with him stroking her hair but oh well… Wait! What!? No, never mind. She was tired, that's all, so it wasn't weird she wanted to lie down.

"Who could it be this late?"

"What do you mean late?" James inquired.

"Curfew's in 5 minutes" Lily explained "Whoever's out there should have been in their own dormitory by now.."

"Somebody's scared of the stranger behind the portrait" James laughed.

"Shut up, _potter_"

James mock-gasped. "Ouch Lily. You haven't called me that in months"

Lily laughed and opened the portrait.

"Lily!" Margaret exclaimed, eyes shining with joy. Really, she actually just wanted to be alone, to sit in the dark and think of Remus kissing her, but she felt like she had to make sure it was real. That he really was her boyfriend. And even though telling people wouldn't necessary mean that it was real, she just felt like it would.

"What's up?" Lily asked, rubbing her eyes.

But Margaret paid her no mind except for walking past her and up to James. Then she hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "Thank you". James laughed with delight. "You got together didn't you?". Margaret nodded. "Took him long enough" James grinned.

Lily was staring perplexed at the two of them. "What's going on?" she asked, ignoring the sting of jealousy she felt when Margaret hugged James. She was just very possessive of her friends and that was all, she told herself stubbornly.

"James! Tell her" Margaret smiled "I have to go, or I won't make it back before curfew"

"Trust me, you won't make it back that quick" James mumbled, but let her run.

She hugged Lily on her way out and told her she was the best friend ever. Lily laughed and told her to hurry back.

Afterwards James explained about Margaret's feelings towards Remus, and told her the key events, as Lily lay down again.

"I can't believe I never noticed" Lily said.

"To tell you the truth, Lily, you're not the most observant one when it comes to things like that" James said, expression unreadable, as he stared into the fire.

Lily looked away, and couldn't help but agree. "All the same" She said "I'm happy for her"

"Me too" James agreed.

"Tell me more about the kitchen stuff in the magical world" Lily said.

"You don't want to know more about Remus and Margaret?" James asked.

"I want her to tell me" Lily said softly.

James smiled, and told her about "kitchen stuff".

Soon after, however, James head shot up. He had thought of the most wonderful idea. "Lily?" James asked uncertainly. His stomach was full of butterflies.

"hmm?" She answered, having almost fallen asleep.

"Well, I was thinking since Margaret's dating Remus, you want to see more of normal wizarding life, and Marlene obviously has a thing for Sirius.." he added the last one jokingly, although he thought it was probably true. "That maybe.." his heart was hammering reasonably fast now.

"Marlene has a thing for Sirius?" Lily muttered,

"I was kidding" James smiled.

Lily smiled tiredly back.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come over to my house during Christmas break?" James asked, having never felt so nervous in his entire life. Still, he tried to keep cool, despite the fact that he had the girl he loved lying on his lap, just about to answer a sincere proposal from him.

Suddenly it was Lily's heart that sped up. He wanted her to come over, probably just as a friend, which was exactly what they were so it was great. But still.. he wanted her over in vacation.. that was so sweet,

"Oh James, I'd love to, but I'm going home for Christmas"

_I'd love to. _She'd love to. If she did, then he'd make it work.

"What if you come over the second week? After you've spent some time with your family?" James asked. "We're not going until then anyways and I'll apparate over and get you (since I'm seventeen and all you know)" he rambled.

Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I'd like that James"

_I'd like that James. _Did he feel good now. He felt so good he just wanted to lean down and kiss her. Of course he didn't, but he wanted to.

"I'm glad" he smiled. "I'll ask Margaret and Marlene too"

"The marauders are all coming, right?" Lily mumbled.

"Right" James grinned, ruffling his messy hair.

"Lily smiled sweetly back at him, before falling asleep. James, hardly believing his nerve, kissed her forehead and carried her to her room (using her palm to open the door).

* * *

Dorcas was taken aback. Margaret had been the reason that she and Remus broke up. She'd been the one that did it. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about it, but she didn't make a sound where she sat. She knew she was out after curfew after all. She'd thought Margaret was her friend. A real friend even, but all this times she'd just been pretending. Suddenly she just couldn't keep it in anymore, and sobbed loudly. So what if the Prefects found her. What more could she possibly loose? Friends and boyfriends, they were all intent on hurting her. But she wouldn't be messed with anymore. Everyone thought it was okay to hurt her, but she'd show them. She'd get Margaret back for it, and make sure everyone knew what her fake friend had done.

After a while her tears started to slow, until they finally melted away. The sadness she felt was still there, but some of it had been replaced by hate and a longing for revenge. No, not revenge! Justice.

* * *

It was Thursday and lunchtime when Sirius decided it would be a good time to break up with Sylvie. For once he was actually feeling bad about it (thank you very much Marlene) because he knew he'd deceived her. Usually the girls understood that it was all about the looks, but this time he'd actually cared for the girl. That was new.

"Hey Sylvie" Sirius said, when he arrived at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, and barely refrained from rolling his eyes as the girls behind him "awwed" and told Sylvie that she was lucky. Some of the girls just glared. He recognized a couple form his fan group.

"Sure" She replied, leaving whatever food she had left behind.

When they got outside the door Sirius stopped, figuring this was as good a place as any.

"What's up?" Sylvie asked, when she noticed.

"We've got to break up"

"Why?" Sylvie asked, sounding insulted by the mere proposal.

"Because we're both using each other, and if I'm going to use someone then I'll at least let it be someone that know she's being used" he explained. He didn't bother telling her about the plan. It would only hurt her.

Sylvie opened her mouth to speak, but realized he was right.

"Fine" She said, and walked past him in to the Great Hall. She wouldn't let him see it had hurt her. No matter how many times she'd insisted the relationship was mostly physical she guessed she'd cared for him after all.

Sirius stared after her. That wasn't hard at all, he realized. She wasn't even hurt. And he didn't have to feel guilty. Because he'd been right.

"Good for me" he grinned. Then walked away, looking for the next good snog. Still; no more relationships. They were too complicated.

* * *

The next week everyone were eagerly awaiting the last Hogsmeade visit before vacation. It was going to be on Saturday and most could hardly wait.

Lily, having escaped doing a dare last week, was nervously awaiting this week's one. Margaret had told her she was too happy to be evil (having just gotten together with Remus) when Lily asked her why, but Lily knew it was because she didn't want to put more strain on her after what had just happened with Benjy.

As it was she was sitting in Transfiguration with Margaret, who'd told her she'd get to know the dare tomorrow in the morning.

She noticed Marlene sitting in the back with Sirius, who had actually (along with Remus) come down and given her a hug when he heard what happened with Benjy. Marlene was sitting there, biting her lip (as she usually did when she was nervous) and Lily wondered idly if what James had said about her having a thing for Sirius was true.

"I broke up with Sylvie last week" Sirius told Marlene.

"I heard" She said in a distant voice.

"So" Sirius said, changing subjects and grinning "what's up?"

"Wondering whether I should go with Elias to Hogsmeade" she mumbled.

"The one that took you to prom?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling very possessive.

"Mhm"

"You can't" he said "everyone 'cept Margaret and Moony are going to be meet up at Madam Rosemerta's together, you know, the crew"

"Oh" Marlene smirked "okay, of course, the crew" she rolled her eyes.

"Besides" Sirius went on, winking at her "Why go with that prat when you could be snogging me in a broom closet?"

"No thanks" Marlene laughed, feeling the warmth rush to her cheeks. Yep, definitely blushing, but it was okay.

"No thanks!?" Sirius mock-gasped "No girl has ever said no to me"

Marlene giggled "I'm sure Lily and Margaret would say the same to you"

"Stop wounding my male ego" Sirius pouted.

"Fine" She laughed as the class ended. "And I guess I'll say no to Elias too, if that's any comfort"

"Yes, lots" Sirius grinned. Marlene stuck her tongue out at him and walked off, hardly believing how outspoken she'd become. Yet, she could still feel the blush on her cheeks as he told her. That hadn't changed.

* * *

"Okay" Margaret said, as she and James met up after the last class. "Here's the deal"

"I'm waiting eagerly" James teased.

"You should" Margaret said.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Well, all those crazy things Lily's been doing?"

"Yeah?" James asked. They both knew what she meant. IT was kind of hard to miss.

"Well, they were all dares from me" Margaret smiled.

"What?" James asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah"

James burst out laughing. "You know how you kept saying I was evil for black mailing you? You're way worse"

"Well of course" Margaret rolled her eyes. "I'm just so much more accomplished than you" she teased.

"Hey"

"Anyways.." Margaret continued "I'm going to dare her to kiss you as the final dare"

James gaped at her. "what?" he spluttered. "You can't be serious.."

"No.. then I'd have to be a very immature boy" Margaret said.

James groaned. "That one is getting so old"

"I know" Margaret laughed.

"But.. about Lily. Do you think she's ready for that?" James asked "I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Knowing Lily, she'll find a way to tell you she's been dared.. even though that's out of the rules" Margaret smiled.

"Okay" James smiled. "As long as Lily isn't hurt, I guess I can't deny you that"

"It's a favor to a friend" Margaret winked.

"You know what? I think you might not be as evil as I thought you were"

Margaret laughed lightly. "By the way, it wasn't a favor to you, you know" she said softly.

"It wasn't?"

"No, it's for Lily" Margaret smiled gently. Then she walked away.

James stared after her perplexed.

Was that a compliment?

* * *

The next morning Lily went up to the girl's dorm to meet Margaret and Marlene. They were to lazy to go down to the head dorm for once, and so Lily had to come up. After having put the muffliato charm around them (making sure that no one heard, seeing as girls gossip too much for their own good), Margaret and Marlene told her.

"Okay" Margaret said, as she'd done the other day with James "so here's the deal"

"And you're going to love it" Marlene said, blinking innocently.

"Yeah right.." muttered Lily. "Just tell me?" She pleaded.

"You'll be happy to know there's no public humiliation this time"

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes"

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel happy or worried"

"Happy, dear" Marlene giggled, patting her head.

Lily scowled.

"Okay.. so you are going to.."

"I'm going to what?" Lily asked "Will you stop dragging it out!" she scolded.

"Fine, fine"

"All you have to do is kiss James" Marlene said "No biggy"

It took a few moments for Lily too register what she'd said. And it wasn't even because Margaret hit her with a pillow for telling, when she was supposed to do it.

"No biggy?" Lily answered faintly.

"Yes, exactly" Margaret smiled.

Lily sat down. "You don't understand.. this could ruin our friendship, and you know we're like the biggest opposites in the world, so it was kind of hard to attain it in the first place" Lily knew she was lying. She was nervous for a whole other reason; she just couldn't put her finger on what that reason was.

"Oh stop it Lily" Marlene said "You're just nervous"

_Jackpot._

"I hate you both" she glared at them, her fingers trembling. Could she rally do this? Kiss James? James of all people?

"You keep saying that" Marlene whined.

"But we know you don't" Margaret smiled.

* * *

The next day Lily caught up with James. She figured it would be best to do it as quickly as possible, and just get it over with. He'd just been at Quidditch practice (last one before break) and his hair was slightly damp after having showered. It was 9 o'clock in the evening, and it was dark outside. She caught up with him just outside a window, and couldn't help but think it would have been romantic, if it wasn't for the fact that the boy was a friend, the circumstances were forced, and the nerves were horrible. The stars were shining brightly between the clouds, and once again the snow had started falling.

"James" Lily called, and he stopped. "Okay, so I just wanted to say, that well we're great **friends**, and well I appreciate your **friendship, **so no matter what I might do, don't forget that, okay?" She asked. "We're friends" She added, making sure he'd understand.

"Yeah, yeah" He grinned. "We're friends Lily. I know that" He ruffled his hair again. She let him.

"Okay, so if.." Lily didn't finish.. "Oh what the hell" she said, swearing.

Then she walked nervously over to him. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't wait any longer now. If she was supposed to do this, this was her last chance. She knew she'd back out if she didn't do it now.

She took his hand, trailing her fingers along it, and then she just went for it. She kissed him. She kissed James Potter. Lily Evans. Never in her life had she imagined that. She'd never imagined that her heart would be hammering wildly, and that she'd be swelling with happiness as she stood there either.

She meant for it to be a quick kiss, but when she was about to pull away, he kissed her back. They stood like that for a while, savoring each other, until Lily realized what she was doing, and pulled away. She blushed profusely, hardly meeting his eyes, then she ran away.

Friends, Lily. You ought to remember that yourself, she said to herself as she sat down against a wall, her head spinning, her lips still feeling the sweet taste of him. But it was too late.. Lily had finally realized it. It took her all that time, but now she knew what her head had been denying for so long… she was in love with James Potter.

Just when he'd stopped asking her out she fell for him.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

A/N: YAY!! L/J kissed:D Woohoo.. And Lily's not stupid anymore:) WOHOO!

Oh, and clearing something up, although I'll add this to a later chapter. Lily never understood that James really ment it when he was asking her out. She thought it was just a game (but now she thinks.. well, at least he asked me out, right? So she thinks she's more powerless now than she was when he asked her out. And now she's in love with him) Did I confuse you more now? Probably.

REVIEW!!! PLEAASE?:) I always smile when I read your reviews. They make me happy!

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt

PS! Thank you so much for all your reviews! They were great and inspiring.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

A/N: An early extra chapter just for you wonderful readers! I'll update once more this week, but this was written in haste so if it seems kind of hasty that's why. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY EXCITING. i think.

REVIEW!

* * *

"Marauder's meeting" James called as he stepped in to the boys dorm. They were all lying in their beds, having not gotten up as early as James.

"Go away" Sirius groaned.

"What?" James asked.

"GO. AWAY" Sirius grumbled.

"But I have important news"

"Come back later" Remus sneered. He really wasn't a morning person.

"No. It's really important news!" James said, directing his answer at Remus. "Besides, the Hogsmeade visit is in an hour" He grinned at them.

"An hour?" Peter yelped, having just awoken.

"Yup" James laughed "And we all know Sirius uses at least thirty minutes in the bathroom"

"It's sad really" Remus sad, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up slowly. "You'd think being a boy he'd use **less** time than girls"

"Hey" Sirius exclaimed "I can't help that I'm better looking than you"

James laughed. "Just get ready, girl"

"Fine" He grumbled, getting up. "But I'm **not **a girl."

Peter had already gone in to the shower, and was finishing quickly. Hopefully, because Remus and Peter didn't use that much time getting ready, they'd have a quarter of an hour before they had to leave for Hogsmeade.

After Peter had finished his shower, Remus jumped in, getting ahead of Sirius who grumbled darkly. When they were all done, Sirius using only 25 minutes (incredibly enough) James settled on Peter's bed and told them the meeting had started.

"So what I was going to say is that we're not going to be just the Marauders at my house this Christmas" James told them smiling.

"Who'd you invite?" Remus asked.

But Sirius cut James off before he could answer "This is breaking the Marauder code!" He exclaimed. "What if I hate them? What will you do then? Hmm?"

"Well, I've only invited Lily so far" He said, eyes lighting up "But I'm going to invite.."

"And she said no as usual?" Sirius snickered, interrupting James, yet again.

"Actually" James said with pride in his voice "she said yes"

He couldn't help but be offended when all three Maruader's opened their mouths in shock. "Thank's for believing in me" he mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations, Prongs" Remus laughed, finally getting over the shock. "Too bad you don't like her anymore, yeah?"

"Yeah.. about that" James mumbled "We'll get back to it"

"So Evans finally lost her mind" Sirius snickered "Well, it had to happen someday"

Peter laughed. "Prongs probably forced her into it"

"Whatever." James grumbled, "Do you want to know who the others are or what?"

"Well, yeah" Remus said

"Okay, so I'm going to invite Marlene and Margaret too" James said, then realizing that he should probably invite Peter's "girlfriend" too, he added "and Kim can come if she likes"

"She's staying with her family for Christmas" Peter said, but added gratefully "thanks' for asking though"

"What about my girlfriend?" Sirius pouted.

"You don't have a girlfriend, pads"

"Oh, that's right" Sirius said, his teeth shining as he grinned "Well, never mind then"

"Thanks for inviting Margaret" Remus muttered, before blushing. He was glad James had invited her, and that he wasn't mad that Remus was dating his only long-term girlfriend.

"Aww" Sirius snickered "Somebody's in love"

"Shut up Padfoot" Remus said.

"Anyways.. what I was thinking was that you could meet us in the Three Broomsticks around 2 o'clock? And then I can ask both of them, while you're there" James explained.

"Sure" Remus smiled.

"We should get going if we're going to make it" Peter said, staring nervously at the clock. "Besides, I'm hungry"

With that the boys got up and headed out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing" James said, turning around in the doorframe (he was first up). His heart was beating rather quickly as he added "I might not be as over Lily as I said I was"

"How much over here are you then?" Peter asked dumbly.

But James had already turned and was heading down the stairs, leaving Sirius and Remus grinning at the revelation, and Peter pondering what the answer to his question could possibly be.

* * *

If people looked out the windows they could see that the weather was particularly nasty this day. They buried themselves in cloaks, scarves, hats and mittens. Hogsmeade, this particular day, looked exactly like a Christmas card. The little shops and the cottages were covered in layers of snow, and more was falling down. The sharp wind would whisp the snow from the roofs, only to have it replaced by new falling snow. In the trees there were strings of enchanted candles, and on the door there were holly wreaths. Some decorations had been blown away from their places, and if not for the weather, the place had been idyllic.

Margaret and Remus were headed towards the first place they could see. It was a nice little place where they served coffee and cocoa. The place, however, was so little, and so far on the outskirts of Hogsmeade's that few bothered going there. As it was, Remus knew a short-cut. They knew the other pubs would be full of people, and so they figured Mrs. Flumes Cocoa Café (as it was called) would be a good place to go.

When they arrived, they were met with a nice warmth, and after having ordered (and brought their cocoas, supposedly with magical sprinkles that tasted whatever you wanted them to) they settled in a couch by the little fire place in the back of the lighted room. The room was nicely decorated, and had a small counter were you could order food and drinks. The whole room was wooden, and small Christmas ornaments were floating in the air. Some looked like painted gnomes (very ugly), but some were also beautiful angels and even one or two santa's.

"I never knew about this place" Margaret grinned. "I almost thought you were going to bring me to Madam Puddifoot's" She shuddered.

He laughed. "It would be a good excuse to kiss you though. You know, since all the other tables would have couples making out"

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me" She smiled.

"I know. That's why I brought you here instead" He grinned at her "Besides, Madam Puddifoot's creeps me out"

She laughed again, and looked at him contently. She'd never thought she could be so happy. He gave he butterflies just by talking to her , or taking her hand, as he did now. She smiled and kissed him softly.

He smiled into the kiss and drew her body closer to him, so that once the kiss was ended she could lean comfortably on his shoulder.

Remus trailed his hands through her hair. He didn't seem to be able to get enough of her. Margaret shivered at the contact, but enjoyed it. If she could she'd snog him passionately right then and there but she knew that it wasn't very appropriate. She could wait. A little self-restraint was always in order. Or, well, maybe not always. But sometimes at least.

* * *

James, Sirius, Lily, Marlene, Peter and Kim had already seated themselves in the three Broomsticks, figuring they wouldn't get seats if they didn't. Kim would be leaving shortly with some of her friends, but had come by to have some time with Peter. Lily thought it was kind of cute (in an odd way). James, Sirius and Marlene thought it went slightly over the top when she trailed her short hands around his middle, but couldn't seem to get to the other side. Yes, they were an oddly mismatched couple. But what the hell, the boys had thought; if Peter's happy, then fine.

The pub was very noisy, and the queue to get drinks was long. Fortunately Sirius knew the inn keeper, and he got them some butterbeers pretty quickly.

"So you're taking the chance on visiting James house for Christmas?" Sirius grinned, ruffling Lily's hair.

She nodded uncomfortably. "I guess" She mumbled, looking over at James. It was weird; realizing you fancied someone. Especially him. She couldn't help but look at him differently, and she was sure he thought about the kiss she'd given him too. Sometimes she just wanted to take his hand and trail her fingers along it, but she knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She really didn't.

Still, he'd kissed her back, hadn't he? But that could all be hormones. He didn't seem affected by her at all, anyways. He'd talk to her normally, ignoring the fact that she would become unusually quiet whenever she talked to him or about him. He'd grin and joke, like nothing had happened. She kind of wanted to yell at him. To tell him something had happened, and he should get his head back on his shoulders and talk to her about it. But she didn't dare. What if he didn't care for her like she cared for him? Besides, he was over her, wasn't he? Sirius had told them when they were doing the potions assignment together (long ago), and if that wasn't proof enough, he'd also dated Margaret for quite a while.

At least maybe he didn't know that she liked him. She'd hinted pretty clearly that it was a dare she had to do, and he looked like he'd understood. Hopefully.

"You're going to James house for Christmas?" Marlene inquired sulkily. She hadn't been asked yet.

"You're going too, you know" Lily grumbled.

"I am?" She blushed now. They wanted her along even though she was a shy, hormonal, completely crazy girl, who got angry for no apparent reason. All the time.

"Thanks' a lot, Lily" James laughed "It was going to be a surprise, but, yeah.. do you want to come to my house for Christmas?"

"Sure" Marlene grinned.

Sirius nudged her, and she glared at her, but he only grinned back telling her there were plenty of broom cupboards at James' house if she wanted to change her mind. It had become his new thing; teasing Marlene about something he knew she wasn't comfortable with. That was Sirius for you.

"I'd rather not" She snapped, although she knew she was lying.

Lily giggled. Kim left with her friends.

"What about you then?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"No thanks" She laughed. "I'm in love with Dumbledore, remember?"

"Told you she'd say no" Marlene told Sirius smugly.

"Why does everyone insist on ruining my male ego?" Sirius pouted.

"What do you mean male ego?" James snickered.

"I'm a man!!" Sirius cried. "stop trying to insist that I'm a girl" he kept grumbling huffily for a while, and James caught something like "first the shower, now this"

James laughed. Lily did too. He looked over at her and grinned again. To be truthful he was actually very nervous. He didn't want the relationship they'd built up be ruined because he couldn't help himself, and just had to kiss her back. He was just a very good actor, that's all. Still, he could feel the tension every time he looked at Lily. He wanted to confront her somehow. To find out if she'd felt what he'd felt when they'd kissed. If it was possible he'd fallen even more for her. Still, he knew he couldn't confront her. He'd just tell her he knew it was a dare, and no harm done, and that they could continue being friends. She'd agree. He knew she would. He'd keep pining after her, and everything would be normal. But he'd continue trying to get her. That much he was sure of. He'd never gotten as far with Lily as he had this year. Somewhere deep inside, she had to love him back. They were meant for each other. Right?

* * *

Margaret and Remus headed out of the Cocoa Café after a while, figuring they should meet up with the others. On the way Margaret just couldn't help herself. "Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the first time you kissed me?" She'd stopped now. He kept walking. Stupid of him.

"Yeah" He told her.

She laughed, forming a snowball in her hands, and threw it, hitting him square in the head. "Apparently not so clearly" She giggled. "You should have been ready for that one"

He laughed too, and formed a snowball in his own hands. He threw it, but missed. He grumbled as Margaret laughed at him. Then he ran after her (thankfully in the direction of The Three Broomsticks, or they would be late) and tackled her to the ground. "I think this is our new thing" He mused.

She smiled sweetly at him, before grabbing his collar, and pulling him into a kiss.

He couldn't help himself, and the kiss turned passionate. She was just too much for him. His heart was beating erratically, and he just wanted to lie in the snow forever. People would point as they walked past them, and whisper or giggle, but Remus didn't care. He just wanted more of her all the time. He deepened the kiss and told her huskily that she'd be the death of him. She'd laughed, and told him she hoped she wouldn't be. He'd kissed her again then (no, maybe more of.. well, he guessed, this qualified as a snog) and they'd stayed like that until their clothes were soggy, and they knew they were late.

Then they'd ran all the way to the pub (which wasn't that far, thankfully) and gone inside.

"Hey" Remus grinned as they arrived at the table. Margaret grinned with him.

James quickly conjured up to stools, and they sat down. "Why are you so wet?" Peter asked.

The others stared at him oddly. "It's snowing outside, Wormtail" Sirius snickered.

"Well, yeah, but you don't get that wet" Peter said staring oddly back.

Margaret blushed at that, but didn't further explain herself. Lily looked at her and snickered. Margaret stuck her tongue out at her, and Marlene just laughed loudly.

"Anyways, want to come to my house this Christmas?" James asked Margaret.

"Really?" She asked happily. "Of course!"

"Great" James grinned.

"I was only going to be at the Castle anyways" She explained, as she used a heating spell to dry off.

"Well, we're staying for a week, before we leave" James told her.

"That's fine" She smiled "At least I have company"

"Oh, and well I heard Benjy's at Madame Puddifoot's with Sylvie" James told them.

An expression of pain flickered over Lily's features, but she quickly hid it. James saw though. "Sorry Lily" he whispered.

Sirius just grinned. "Stupid. She's trying to make me jealous" He grinned "They always try" he continued arrogantly "It never works"

The others laughed at that.

"My point is" James said, regaining his composure "Since he's such an ass, maybe we should go over there and play him a couple of pranks?"

Lily shook her head, but James insisted that she at least watched. A faint smile lured it's way out then, and she agreed. James smiled, and hugged her, trying to tell her it didn't need to be awkward between her. Lily hugged him awkwardly back, blushing heatedly. Why was he messing with her emotions that way? She really did have to talk to him. She'd do it back at the head dorm.

Sirius and Marlene agreed to come at once. And James said that that would be enough people. He didn't want them to be too obvious either.

After getting on their coats they tramped over to madam Puddifoots. James ran by Zonkos and bought a nose-biting tea cup and a couple of other products.

When they arrived, he paid the waitress to give the cup to Benjy and they all watched in glee as he pulled away from Sylvie, and soon sported a swollen nose, that was bleeding, and red.

James laughed loudly, as did Sirius. They were sitting in a booth (for the more discreet couples) behind Benjy and Sylvie. Sylvie looked absolutely disgusted, and Sirius couldn't help but snicker. Fortunately Sylvie and Benjy didn't spot them, as they hid the moment Benjy looked around. He was looking rather embarrassed and was muttering something about a "reputation to uphold". Lily giggled at that.

Soon people were looking his way, and James threw some stink pellets over by his seat. He was lucky, and they landed beneath him. Sylvie noticed first, and wrinkled her nose at him. "You smell bad" She told him. Sirius howled with laughter, but muffled it with a pillow. Benjy noticed soon after that, and glowed red with humiliation. "I promise you; that was not me" he said.

People were looking his way more and more frequently, some having heard the conversation. As the smell spread, the few that had heard pointed his way and muttered to the others.

But no, it wasn't enough with that. "Will you do me the honor and throw this at him?" James asked Marlene, showing her some bright pink tablets with green dots.

"Sure thing" she grinned wickedly.

As the tablets hit him, Benjy started. The tablets evaporated when they hit something solid, which was good, as Benjy was looking for whatever hit him. Sylvie was getting up to leave, and the people at the tables nearest him had already left, looking at him with disgust.

"No, please don't leave" Benjy said desperately, redder than he'd ever been "This isn't my fault"

Sylvie looked at him for a minute "You're sweating rather badly you know" she said, finally, before turning on her heal and leaving. Most were laughing as they saw her leave.

It was true though. He was sweating like a pig thanks to those tablets. They caused a reaction that made people sweat pretty much everywhere on their bodies. As Sylvie left he gathered a napkin and made a fan out of it, before hurrying out the door; his eyes downcast and his face red with humiliation.

James wasn't done though. He followed him.

Out on the street he put his arm around Benjy's shoulder, thankful that the tablets were wearing off "You know" he said, eyes gleaming "You really shouldn't have done what you did to Lily"

"Lily did it to herself" Benjy answered arrogantly. He could fix what had happened at Madam Puddifoots, for sure, but he really wasn't in the mood for talking to Potter.

"You really shouldn't have said that either" James told him.

Benjy rolled his eyes, and shrugged James off. James just followed after him, and when Benjy turned around to tell him to bugger of, James hit him straight in the face.

Lily, having followed after, gasped. "James!" She exclaimed "You're Head Boy"

"Yes" He said "I know."

Benjy was lying on the ground, his nose bleeding once again.

"Don't tell e that didn't feel good though?" James grinned at her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Thank's" She smiled.

"Anytime". He answered seriously.

She flushed. Benjy groaned from the ground. She gave him one final look, and as she watched him, she finally let it sink in that she was much better off without him.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!! PLEASE??? must run. Bye.

Please review(:

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: Hey. I'm back with the next chapter! And for those of you who read the end of my authors note on the last chapter SORRY. those were jsut notes that weren't supposed to be there.. I've removed them now:) Anywhoo. I hope you like this chapter! Review, pretty please?:)

* * *

"Hey Lily?" James said, a questioning note to his tone.

After Hogsmeade they'd been in the Gryffindor Common Room with the others until just before curfew. Now they were heading back to the Head Dorm.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, shifting nervously.

"When are we going to talk about the other day?" he mumbled.

Oh, so he did remember, Lily thought. "Right now, I guess." She struggled to keep her voice level, but her heart was hammering wildly in her chest.

"Just to get this straight, you kissed me because of a bet or something, right?" He already knew why she'd kissed him, but still, he couldn't see any way to ask about the other day without lying.

"Or something" she nodded, averting her eyes.

"Okay" James said, grinning. This was working out this just fine.

"I'm sorry about that" Lily whispered.

"It's fine" Jams said. "It wasn't like it meant anything.

_It wasn't like it meant anything. _"Why'd you kiss me back then?" She shot angrily back, glaring the other way.

James looked at her for a second. He was getting a little nervous now, but figured she'd only been insulted by what he'd said. _It wasn't like it meant anything. _Sheesh. No girl would like that. That it was a downright lie probably didn't help much either.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry.. I didn't intend to kiss you back, it was just hormones"

"Oh" Lily said.

"Most guys do kiss back when a beautiful girl comes over and starts snogging them you know" James told her ruefully.

So that was it. He'd only kissed her because o some stupid hormones. But wait! He'd called her beautiful, hadn't he? That, at least, had to mean something. Hopefully.

She nodded, confused. She didn't understand him. He kept sending her mixed signals.

"You're a good kisser though" James added daringly "if that makes any difference" he added. He wasn't quite finished with the subject. To be honest he just wanted to kiss her again.

She blushed. "You too" She mumbled.

"Friends?" He smiled.

"Friends." She nodded.

Lily thought the rest fo the way back. She wondered why he'd stopped asking her out after they started working together. Maybe the real her was a disappointment? Or was it just that he'd asked her out as a joke all those years, but now he'd come to respect her? She shook her head, wondering when she'd started to care so much. And why she hadn't been willing to realize it.

Maybe… maybe she wasn't ready for being together with James. Maybe she needed time? Had that been why she'd rejected him all those years? Aside from the fact that he was arrogant and obnoxious back then that was. But maybe her mind had reused to let her see what her heart wanted her to because she wasn't ready? For some reason those words felt right.

Yes, she fancied James Potter, and yes, she'd catch herself staring at him, imagining them together.. but that didn't mean she was ready or a relationship with him. She wasn't ready to trust him that way. Maybe that was a little because of the way he'd treated girls in the past? She wasn't sure, but yet she knew she wasn't ready for him. Not quite yet.

Still, what if he fell for another girl while she waited to be ready? What if he never fell for her at all, all the same? It was too much to think about at the moment. She just wanted a comforting hug, and someone to tell her it would all work out perfectly in the end.

They arrived at the Head Dorm hen. James said the password (which changed every other week, and was currently "Gillyweed" for some reason) and they both stepped inside.

James stared intently at Lily, hardly believing that he'd actually kissed the girl of his dreams. He put his fingers to his lips, as if to check that the kiss really had happened. As I he could feel it, by a simple touch. Lily looked sort of lost he noticed. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he didn't know what had her confused. Was it something he had said, maybe? Probably not.

They both sat down in the couch, Lily rubbing her eyes tiredly. James grinned, remembering the other day.

"Come here" he said. And she did.

She lay her head on his lap, just like the other day, and slowly closed her eyes.

James smiled contently, staying like that, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Margaret's lower lip trembled just a bit, as she saw who was sitting in front of her in class. With the person, was Emmeline Vance, a stout Hufflepuff, that Margaret had only spoken to once or twice. She seemed nice though. At first Margaret had been stupid enough to think Dorcas would actually be happy for her. She'd realized her mistake soon enough though. How could Dorcas be happy for her, when she thought Margaret had stolen her boyfriend?.. That she'd been the sole reason they'd broken up. But Margaret refused to take blame. Remus chose who he dated, not her. She knew Dorcas saw it as picking a boy over a friend, but Margaret just wanted both. She never understood why she couldn't. She'd been in love with Remus far longer than Dorcas had too, not that that made a difference. She just wanted her friend back.

Still, she knew what Dorcas wanted and she couldn't give it to her. Some would say it was priorities. Choose one; mate or boyfriend. Margaret didn't agree. She just couldn't break-up with Remus.. she couldn't. But that didn't mean she was choosing her friend away. She needed Remus, no matter how much it broke her heart to hurt Dorcas.

She still wanted her back as a friend though..

She sighed. Class had just ended, and she saw Dorcas giving her a hurt and betrayed look. She was coming towards Margaret now, and Margaret noticed something deiant in her expression too.

Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but Dorcas had already passed her, she was on her way to someone behind Margaret…

Remus.

"SMACK!"

She'd slapped him. Margaret gasped. Remus just looked at Dorcas warily, not even taking his hand to his cheek, which was becoming redder by the second.

"You lied to me" Dorcas whispered angrily, but loud enough or everyone to hear. "First you break up with me, then you lie to me, and then you steal one of my best friends" She shuddered, looking seriously hurt now.

People were beginning to whisper. Those who hadn't left the classroom at once would surely gossip to the others in the school. They'd first turned when Dorcas spoke, missing the slap, and were staring intently.

"Dorcas" Remus said, pleadingly "I'm sorry.. I never meant to hurt you or anything.. it's just, well, I can't control the way I feel"

But Dorcas wasn't listening. She'd turned to Margaret now, and Margaret was thankful Marlene was standing right by her side, waiting to go to the next class.

"And you" She said in a level voice, looking at Margaret "I thought you were my friend… I can't believe you did this to me. Stealing my boyfriend? That's low" She looked at Margaret sadly. The last part was barely audible, but Margaret knew everyone could hear. Tears started streaming down Dorcas' face, and suddenly Margaret realized what she was doing.

"I didn't steal him" She said.

"You knew I wasn't over him! You were the reason we broke up!" Dorcas sobbed.

Yes, Margaret knew exactly what she was doing. She'd wondered why Dorcas hadn't confronted her sooner. But she understood now; that Dorcas had only been waiting or the right time. Dorcas was clearly making her and Remus look like the bad guys.. the whole school would hate them now. Great.

To toss more gas on the fire, Emmeline Vance was scowling at her from a corner. Yet, despite that, Margaret felt a little relieved. At least Dorcas had someone to comfort her.

"I wish you wouldn't blame me" Margaret said "I can't help who I all in love with, not that I would change it, but no matter my decision, it wouldn't have brought you and Remus together again" she felt oddly calm, even though she knew there was a pleading edge to her voice.

Dorcas just looked at her, mumbling something incomprehensible, and sinking down to the floor. She leaned her head to a desk, tears streaming down her face. She knew how it would look to the rest of their classmates. It would look like Remus and Margaret were abandoning her when they left the classroom too.

Margaret found herself wondering if Dorcas could cry at will, or I she merely liked inflicting pain on herself? Surely this couldn't do her any good. Margaret shot her a last pleading look… begging for friendship almost. But she knew it was a lost case, and so she walked out with Remus and Marlene. She glanced over at Remus, and found him looking more guilty than she'd ever seen before.

* * *

The last two days of school went quickly. Lily accomplished her last dare (which really wasn't all that hard, considering what she'd had to do on earlier dares, but still, enough to make her blush all through the day) which was dressing up like a scantily clad Santa. She got her inspiration from a movie she'd seen and James, along with every other boy at Hogwarts, could hardly keep his eyes o her. She'd gotten some joy out of that at least, although she hadn't noticed the other boys. She'd also done her second detention on (can you believe it?) the last day of school (as a result of the last dare). Thankfully, she didn't have to do it alone, because Sirius had insisted that the Maruaders should do some pranking, claiming they had lost their "jig". James had been all to happy to participate, even though Lily had reprimanded him, telling him that ead Boys ought to behave better than that. He, of course, had just winked at her, and told her he got his inspiration from her. Lily hadn't known what to say to that.

On the first day of vacation (which was now) Margaret insisted on a little celebration party between her, Lily, and Marlene, seeing as Lily had accomplished all the dares. The Hogwarts Express didn't leave until the day after, and so the girls had happily obliged. They were all sitting in Lily's bedroom eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and laughing as they listened to some crappy music form Celestina Warbeck, a young witch (barely graduated) whom specialized in Christmas music.

"You know" Lily mused "I didn't notice before, but I was putting way more on the line than you did with those dares"

"Hey!" Margaret exclaimed "these are very nice shoes, I'll have you know"

Marlene giggled. Lily laughed, and agreed.

"I can't believe I'm giving them away" Margaret said with mock-hurt in her voice, before exclaiming "I'm never betting again!"

"I think I've heard that before" Marlene pointed out.

"Okay, fine" Margaret admitted "I might bet again"

The two other girls laughed. The Margaret handed over the shoes, just a little sulkily, before telling the girls she had to run.

"I have to meet Remus" She told them "He said he wanted to talk to me about something"

Then she dashed out of the room, pausing only slightly to wave at James, who was sitting in the Common Room playing Wizards Chess with Peter, Sirius watching intently, and cheering loudly every time a chess piece was hit.

"Thanks for the party" Lily called after her fro the room, grinning.

"Anytime" She called back, grinning herself.

When she arrived at the Boys Dorm she knocked nervously. She hadn't really been up there a lot, after all. Remus opened the door, and she smiled happily at him. He only managed a grimace back. They both sat down on his bed, and Margaret elt her nerves increasing. What was going on?

He looked at her guiltily. 2I've been thinking about what Dorcas said the other day.." He started.

What? No, he couldn't seriously be listening to her? He wouldn't break-up with Margaret because of that, would he?

"And well.. I just feel bad about what we're doing to her.. and maybe it's best if.. if" He winced, he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"What?" Margaret asked angrily "if you break up with me, because you feel sorry for some other girl? Is that how little you are about me? I thought.." her voice broke "I thought out relationship was special"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"You're right" He said..

"What?"

"I'm sorry.. I just felt so guilty, and I can't even believe I considered it, but.." He looked at her "I think I just needed you to tell me that I wasn't doing something wrong.. that it wasn't entirely our fault that Dorcas is so" he winced "broken"

She looked at him. "Forgiven" she said.

"What?"

"Forgiven". She told him again, "but if you ever do anything like that again.." she shuddered "I don't think you understand how much I need you"

He looked at her in relief. "I'm so sorry you know.. I've just always had a problem with guilt.." He smiled softly at her "And I think I do know" he added.

She smiled into his shirt, letting some of the tears she had held in fall. She was safe now.

"I love you" he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She froze. He'd never said that before. Those three words. They hadn't dated long either, although it felt like forever.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes" he smiled, letting the word out in a breath.

"I love you too" She whispered, hiding her face in his shirt.

After a couple of she looked upseconds, and was met with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. She'd never seen him as happy as he did then.

He kissed her passionately, and Margaret knew she'd never have to worry about him breaking up with her over some guilt thing again.

* * *

The next day Marlene and Lily left with the Hogwarts Express. Marlene, too, was staying home the first week, before she went to James' house.

The Marauders, along with Margaret, walked them to the platfor, to say good bye, James and Sirius caught sight of the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and chatted animatedly with him for a while. They'd become good friends since James and Sirius first detention in the Forbidden Forest, After a while they noticed that Lily and Marlene were about to board the train, and James ran over to them, waving at Hagrid as he went, Sirius following closely behind.

James caught Marlene first, and gave her a warm hug. "I'm getting inside that shell you know" he grinned at her.

"Shell?" She asked confused.

"Yeah" He said, "Because you're only shy when someone doesn't know you, but once they get inside the shell, you're not shy at all.. I'd say I'm probably almost all the way in by now" He grinned.

She shook her head at him incredulously. He was a very weird person. But then she grinned back and told him: "Be careful so I don't clamp shut before you're all the way in then" she winked at him.

Sirius snorted, and people looked at him weirdly. He couldn't help it though, the innuendo was to good. Then he pushed James out o the way and hugged Marlene too. "I'm better than James though" He told her "I'm already inside the shell" he grinned.

She laughed and told him to keep telling himself that.

Sirius pouted telling her not to wreck his manliness by patting his head. She just laughed.

After that James gave Lily a hug. "I'll miss you" he whispered in her ear, not loud enough or anyone else to hear. She smiled softly at him, and told him she'd miss him too.

Sirius was, again, next in line and gave "Lily-bear" a bone-crushing hug, before ruffling her hair affectionately, in which he received a rather fierce scowl. After that Peter, Remus and Margaret told them goodbye, with many hugs and waves. Peter hurried first, so that he could tell Kim goodbye too. As the train left Lily and Marlene waved happily through the window, getting many waves back.

* * *

A/N: So. What do you think? I kind of like it:) and I had some trouble with this chapter by the way, so sorry if you don't like it. I wrote like four hand-written pages, before figuring they sucked, and threw them away. Then I started all over again. Anyways, here's the result! Hope you like it.

REVIEW? Pretty please? You'll make my cloudy day (it's been raining all week over here) a lot more sunnier!

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

A/N: WARNING! This is a very much build-up chapter.. which makes me not so sure if it's any good. BUT I hope you find it interesting enough.. and, well. yeah, the next chapter will be good:) It will be with the Marauder's holiday prank and all of that.. I think I have at least one surprise in this chapter.. but you have been warned.. it's a build-up chapter! Hopefully you like it!

disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

Margaret sighed. It had been a couple of days since Dorcas' "breakdown" in the classroom, but already everyone at school knew. At least there weren't many there; it was vacation after all. Still, she wished people (mainly girls) would stop whispering and sending her disdainful looks whenever she passed them in the hallways. Some younger girls (Margaret didn't know them) had come up to her twice already, telling her she was an awful human being for what she did to Dorcas. Remus had it worse though; she knew. He looked so guilty and so sad about the whole thing that she couldn't help but feel horrible for him. He was looking very fatigued these days too, but he'd told her he just had a cold. She hoped he wasn't letting peoples comments get under his skin.

Dorcas, on the other hand, seemed to be coping rather well. She didn't look nearly as heart-broken as she had been only three days ago. She'd started ignoring Margaret though.. but Margaret thought it was better than the looks she'd gotten from her before. Yet, the whole incident in the classroom couldn't all have been an act for sympathy and hate. Margaret knew Dorcas still hurt.. and she understood her. She'd seen her staring at Remus when she thought nobody was looking, and she'd seen her taking sharp intakes of breath whenever he looked in the direction she was standing. Obviously she wasn't as over Remus as she played out to be. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Margaret understood (which was why she couldn't be angry at Dorcas). She understood because she loved Remus, probably way more than Dorcas ever would, but still, she understood how much pain it must be to loose him. And that was what Dorcas had done.

She walked up to the owlery as she thought. She wanted to send her family a letter. Her mom and dad were going to visit her older brother Benjamin (who was like 27, and had moved there at 24), in France. They'd invited Margaret to come, but she knew her brothers flat wasn't big enough for four, and she did't want her parents to have to check in at an hotel. Besides, she'd see er brother in the summer. They were close, and she missed him, but she could wait.

When she entered the owlery, she found she wasn't alone. James was standing there, tying a letter to the leg of his beautiful owl Evan. Margaret didn't have an owl, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was a light, caramel coloured bird, with a white chest streaked with a couple of darker feather, and a beak that was exceptionally yellow. His eyes were narrow (as if he was constantly on the verge of sleep), but when James stroked him, his eyes would open until they were round, and it would hoot gladly. Also, it was quite large (even for an owl).

"Hi James" She grinned.

He grinned back. "Hey"

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just sending a letter, that's all"

Margaret quirked an eyebrow. "To whom?"

He shuffled his feet, and Margaret couldn't help but giggle when his cheek turned a faint tinge of red (not even mentioning his ears, which were blazing).

"Lily" He mumbled.

"What was that?" she grinned at him mischievously.

He groaned. "You heard me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She mock-pouted. "After all, I'm in charge o the Get-Lily-Expedition"

"Get-Lily-Expedition?" he smirked.

"Don't change the subject"

"It's nothing special" He mumbled, returning to his former, embarrassed self. "Just a.. friend, writing to another friend"

"Yeah, yeah" Margaret grinned, her tone implying she didn't believe him. "I think we should have another lesson"

"Okay?" Said James, looking eager.

"You shouldn't always be available, because she'll take you for granted" she said sternly, then added "oh, but make sure you're there if she needs you"

"I guess I could work on the whole availability thing" James admitted.

"Don't send her any more letters then" She winked "She'll wonder why you aren't answering, and then she'll spend time thinking of you".

"Got it"

"Good"

"I wonder what she'll answer" he said, looking out the window.

Margaret smiled faintly, tying her letter to one of the brown school owls. She thought it amazing how he never lost hope that Lily would fall or him in the end. Sure, he'd falter from time to time, but he always deemed her worth enough to continue.

It was actually quite endearing playing a match-maker. Perhaps she should give Lily a push too? … Figure out who she liked.. or should like?

* * *

Marlene groaned. She'd been at home for one day, and already her little sister, Sara, was driving her crazy. She'd nag all the time, but that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was that she insisted to know more about her dad. She didn't realize what it cost Marlene to talk of it. Sara was 9 and had only been 4 when their dad died, and she wanted to know about him constantly. She even had a picture of him on his night-stand, that had all the thing she knew about him listed on the sides. Still, Sara could be nice too, as long as she understood what she wasn't to do.

Right now she was sitting on top of Marlene, who had been sleeping fitfully in her bed. Sara claimed it was time to get up, but it was only 8 o'clock in the morning, and Marlene knew. She had an alarm clock besides her bed

"Get up, get up, get up!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara" Marlene growled angrily "I'm trying to sleep, and you know I only get up early on Christmas Eve, so back OFF!!"

Her uncontrollable temper was clearly back. She'd just pushed Sara off the bed. Sara didn't get hurt, thankfully (because she would have burst in to tears and Marlene would never have gotten any sleep), but stomped her foot angrily and let the bedroom.

Another two hours of sleep later, her brother Mathew (who was 19), came in the door. Mathew didn't look anything like either Marlene or Sara, which were quite similar, except the fact that Sara had freckles, shorter hair, and a little larger nose. Mathew on the other hand, had light-brown hair, and deep brown eyes. His features were also more sharp, and he was taller then both girls and their mom. He smiled lazily at Marlene, as she sat up in bed.

"Hey sis" he said "what are you giving me for Christmas?"

"Haven't bought anything yet.. but probably something you like" She said, yawning.

"As long as it's something I like it's fine" He said, with the same lazy grin.

Then he walked out the door leaving Marlene to change. They had a pretty big house for a family of three. Marlene's room, for instance, carried a huge bed, open windows that almost covered whole walls, and her own little balcony outside. It was a very open room, as was the rest of the house, with light colours and high ceilings.

Their living room was the best though. It was so high under the roof that when they bought a Christmas tree it was always so big they needed a latter to reach the upper areas. They could, of course, do it by magic.. but where was the fun in that? Besides, Sara demanded they do it the muggle way. She had a huge thing for muggles. They looked so weird from a pure-bloods perspective.

* * *

Lily got up early. She put on some red and green stockings, just to get the Christmas feeling, and went down in her PJ's to eat. She'd been at her house a couple of days, and she was feeling absolutely spiffing. Her mom and dad were great (as always), and Petunia ad gotten herself a long-term boyfriend (Vernon Dursley), which she was out with pretty much every day.

She sat down and took a bowl of cereal. She didn't really like the stuff (it got all wet and soddy too fast), but she was too lazy to make anything else. As she sat there she thought James. He'd been on her mind a lot. She wondered if he missed her. She certainly missed him, and it had only been a couple of days. Pathetic.

She got of her stool with some difficulty (it was jammed between two others) and got her self something to drink from the refrigerator, when she heard a tapping noise by the window. She turned around bewildered and found an owl outside. She let the bird in quickly, curious as to who was sending her letters. Margaret and Marlene usually only corresponded with her in the summer; that was when they missed each other most.

"Hi owl" She smiled "You're very pretty.. who's owl are you?"

Naturally the owl could not answer, and so only saw fit to hoot contently, it's eyes wide, as she stoked its feathers.

She unfastened the sting to his foot (she felt sure it was a male) gingerly, and wrapped it open.

_To Lily _the outside said, in nice cursive writing.

She opened the letter quickly, eager to figure out who could be writing to her. She found she was very pleased. He did miss her.

_Hey Lily._

_How's my favourite head-girl doing? That's you, by the way. It's only been – what? – three days, and I'm already missing you like crazy. The Head Dorm is a very lonely place without you, you know. _

_Anyways, I thought I'd just tell you that I'll apparate over and get you the day after Christmas.. so if you don't want your parents to meet me, be ready at your port. Just kidding._

_Oh, and I you'd write your address on the letter back, that would be great. I've been around where you live before, I think, but not exactly where you live. I can't find you without it. Or, I probably could, but it's easier this way!_

_Hope your Christmas is good so far.. _

_Love, _

_Your favourite unruly haired head-boy (hopefully). Me. _

_PS! It's James if you didn't get that. I'd be surprised if you didn't, but best not take any chances._

_PPS! This is my owl Evan. He'll love you if you stroke his feathers._

_PPPS! Sirius says hi._

Lily smiled. She read it over once more and couldn't help but feel a mixture of thrill and disappointment.

Disappointment because he didn't know where she lived.. he had been her stalker for quite a while after all… and because he'd written that she was his favourite head-girl. Was that all she was to him? No. Surely not. He'd invited her to his house after all.

Thrill because he had sent his love, with the words "Love, James". Maybe in a little different setting, but that was the general meaning. Maybe he could wait a little longer for her? If he liked her at all that was!.

She heard a shower turn on upstairs, and realized Petunia would be coming down soon. She frowned. It wouldn't be a pleasant morning.

* * *

It was only a couple of days until Christmas when you could see a lonely figure walking alone in the hallways of Hogwarts. Most had at least one friend they could stick with if they weren't at home, but this particular girl had distanced herself from everyone but Emmeline Vance (whom, unfortunately, was with her family in York during Christmas break).

Dorcas huffed slightly as she walked on her own. Quite frankly she was getting tired of the whole charade. She just wanted to have fun with her friends and to get over Remus. But every time she looked at him she just couldn't fathom that they'd never be together again. And how could she forgive the person that caused their break-up?

Sometimes she just wanted comfort; someone to hold and kiss her. Or, basically to fulfil her physical needs while she dealt with the emotional. The best would have been Remus.. she wouldn't have to deal with the emotional needs then. But she was starting to realize that that was unlikely to ever happen. She'd seen the way he looked at Margaret, like she was the only thing he lived for. And they'd only been dating two weeks! She'd seen him look at her too, but with a different expression, like she was some sort of extra weight he carried around. She knew the only reason he looked at her was guilt. She scoffed. That wasn't her problem. He deserved all the guilt he had.

But oh, how she missed him…

Here came the tears again.. Perhaps she was merely self-destructive? Perhaps she was more comfortable with tears and drama, then with laughter? No. It hurt like hell thinking of him, and she couldn't help the way she felt.

She sat own in the middle of the corridors, leaning towards a wall, not bothering or privacy. Nobody was out this close to curfew anyways..

Footsteps could be heard from a hallway nearby, and they were nearing rapidly. It sounded like only one person. Apparently she was wrong about the whole curfew thing. She looked up, wiping away the last of her tears, in hope that the person wouldn't notice.

She was rather surprised when she saw Sirius Black walking towards her, a shifty grin etched permanently in his features.

He was carrying some sort of cloak and a bit of blank parchment. His eyes sparkled mischievously, but the way he walked looked like he was sort of dizzy. Once he spotted her looking at the cloak and stuff, he quickly hid it inside his robes.

"Borrowed it from James" he shrugged, as if that explained everything. "You okay?"

She obviously hadn't fooled him by wiping away the tears. She'd wager it was because her eyes were red, and she kept sniffing her nose. "Great" she said sarcastically. She wondered why he bothered speaking to her. She'd talked to him a couple of times before, and though they had been friendly enough she didn't consider the two of them close, or even real friends for that matter.

He chuckled. "You know.." he paused. "Remus never meant to hurt you"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the pain. Why did everyone assume she wanted to talk about it? Sure she'd paid Margaret and Remus back by making a scene.. but they'd deserved it. Now all she wanted was or them to break up (so they could feel the pain she felt) and or her to move on.

No talking.

She sighed. "Like that helps anything at all"

"And Margaret.." He continued on, as if he hadn't heard her "she can't help who she falls in love with, and from what I've heard she stepped aside the first time, when you told them you liked Remus, even though she liked him back then too"

Sirius was now trying (and failing miserably) to look superior with all his knowledge. Dorcas paid him no heed.

"Never knew you were so deep" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not" he said cheerfully.

"Okay" She said, looking at him weirdly.

"Anyways, if there's anything I can do.." he trailed of, but was still grinning from earlier, which made Dorcas wonder if he was kidding with her "you know, if there's anything you need?" the last part was at least a little more serious (she could hear a note of concern in his voice), although the grin was still there.

As he said it, Dorcas realized there was something she needed. Hadn't she said (or at least thought to herself) that she needed comfort.. that she missed someone kissing and holding her.. that she needed it to be able to concentrate fully on her emotional baggage? Yes. She had said that. And there he was, the schools best kisser (according to the rumours), whom also did whatever with whichever girl he found in the hallways. Here he was, ready made.

They could be – what did you call it? – friends with benefits. He could satisfy her physical needs while she dealt with the emotional. And once she was over Remus, they could stop.

"Actually.." she said "there is something.." she trailed off nervously. This wasn't exactly something fun to ask.

"Yeah?" he grinned, looking clueless.

He was acting very strangely, and she was starting to wonder if he perhaps had gotten a hold of some firewhisky somewhere. He certainly didn't look as sober as she wanted him to be.

"Could you.." she hesitated "kiss me?"

He looked at her perplexed. "Why?"

"I mean.. not just this once. Like if we could be.. friends with benefits?" she looked at him pleadingly. "I just need the comfort.. and only until I get over Remus"

He stared at her for a while, before the same grin she'd seen throughout the conversation etched its way over his features. "That's what I'm best at"

Then he stopped, and a look of astonishment spread over his face. He staggered a little. "I'm not so sure anymore.." he said. He'd just told her two seconds ago it was fine, and so, naturally, Dorcas was a little perplexed.

"What's up?"

"I just.. I never realized.. this wasn't going to happen to me" he blabbered. Dorcas wondered how much he'd been drinking.

"Please?" She said "Will you please do this or me?"

He leaned towards the wall, thinking. After a while he nodded, still looking astonished, but like he'd at least gotten a grip on himself. "One rule" was all he said "we don't involve any emotions and stuff"

She nodded.

He continued on, and Dorcas thought he felt like he needed to explain why. She was right. "I fancy someone you see". Now she realized why he'd been shocked. Sirius Black never fell in love. He was the ultimate player. He hadn't ever fancied anyone all his life. "But.. if I ever get her, then this thingy has to stop" he said, pointing first at her, then at him, indicating their newfound deal.

She nodded again, but couldn't help but ask. "Who is it? I thought everyone fancied you?"

"Nope" he said, popping the p. "Not her.. she's different"

"Who?" she pressed, and was surprised to see him actually confide in her.

"Marlene McKinnon."

When Dorcas went to bed that night, she knew one thing for sure, and that was that Sirius had indeed been drinking firewhisky. She only hoped he'd remember their deal in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Soo.. what do you think? Please tell me?:)

PS! I promise the next chapter will be better.. I'm not overly happy with this one, but I think it was nessecary.

REVIEW!? PLEASE?

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: Hope y'all like it:) And I know people are craving for some L/J action, but I promise it'll come soon:)

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Sirius cursed loudly from his bed in the Boys Dormitory. This caused Peter to yelp, frightened at the sound, while James and Remus just laughed.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked. He had dark rings under his eyes, and carried a few scratches (Madam Pomfrey had healed the worst), as a result of the latest full moon. Thankfully the transformation had been while he was still at Hogwarts, so it wouldn't be a problem once they went to James house.

"I just.. it wasn't supposed to happen to me. All it does is ruin people. They all get hurt in the end, and I was the only strong one, and I tried to ignore it these last couple days, but AGH! I hate it"

James looked at him perplexed, but with a hint of a smile tracing his features. "What in the hell are you talking about, Paddy?"

"Never mind"

"No, tell us" Peter piped in.

"I just might have actually realized that I'm sort of in love, okay?" Sirius spat the words.

The boys gaped. Surely not? Padfoot had never been in love his whole life. He'd always believed it only hurt people, and seeing James chase Lily (and come dejected back, when she turned him down) for all those years had only enforced his view.

After about a minute or so of this gaping, James came to his senses. "I expected this to happen sooner or later" James sighed. "But I'm sorry Padfoot.. I'm just not into you"

The boys burst in to laughter, while James dived out of the way from the shoe Sirius was throwing at him. Fortunately it missed. Unfortunately the other shoe in the pair was right next to Sirius, so he threw that one right after. It hit home, and when James got up again he was sporting a rather red nose.

When everything had quieted down, Remus took up the conversation again. "So.. Who is it really?" Remus asked, giving James a pointed look.

"Marly"

"Who?"

"Marlene" Sirius explained.

"You already have pet names?" James inquired, a slight smirk on his face.

"But seriously.." Remus cut in, before another shoe could come flying past.

"We'll help you if you want" James blurted, before Remus had the chance to continue.

"I'm fine without the teasing, Prongs" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"No really.." James said, feeling bad about earlier "You always help me when it comes to Lily, so I figure it's only fair I repay you"

Sirius grinned in spite of himself. "Let's just hope my luck is better then yours then"

"Yeah.." James said, not realizing the teasing behind, the words.

"HEY!" The other boys snickered, as James called indignantly, finally catching up.

* * *

"Marlene" Her mother called. "There's a boy here to meet you"

Who is it?" Marlene called back.

"Liam"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "A boy".. hah.. Her mom had known Liam since he was little (so had Marlene, by the way). He lived a couple of blocks from them, with his dad, and was a half-blood. They lived in an all-wizarding village, which incidentally, was the same village James lived in. Originally he'd hung out with Marlene's brother, Matthew, because they were closer to the same age (Liam was 19). But Matthew had gotten himself a daytime job for parts o the Christmas, which left Liam to hang out with Marlene instead. It didn't bother Marlene, like it usually did with boys, because she'd grown up around him.

Today the two of them were going to Diagon Alley to get their friends and family some presents. The snow was falling rapidly, and was thick, so Marlene figured she'd best dress warm. She grabbed a dark-blue winter cloak, and some mittens, and headed for the door. She was leaving or James house the day after tomorrow, and since she was spending Christmas with her family, she felt she should at least spend the one day was had free with Liam.

"Hi Liam" She smiled.

"Hello Marly" He smiled back at her, using her brothers old nick-name. He spoke with a hint of an Irish accent (from his mothers side), and was wearing an open cloak with a black sweater underneath. The sweater he was wearing showed his favourite Wizard rock band. He was fairly thin for a boy, and also quite pale, but for his cheeks which were rosy from the cold. He was a sallow looking person, but instead of diminishing his features, it enhanced them, and the look fit him well. He was also tall, and had to bend down to give Marlene a hug.

"We'll apparate, right?"

"Yes" he said, taking her hand. Marlene had gotten her apparition license (on the second try), but still preferred side-along apparition. Then she was absolutely sure she'd get to the right place.

"How's Amelia doing?" Marlene asked, as they arrived outside of Madam Malkins.

"We broke up a month ago" Liam told her. When Marlene looked at him inquiringly, he explained. "She found herself someone else"

"Oh.. I'm sorry" Marlene said awkwardly, as the news sank in.

"It's fine" He told her, his voice sincere, as it always was. He looked at her with his dark, green eyes, to tell her he really meant it. His slightly curled, black hair was nearly covered in snow, which told Marlene it was time to go inside.

After they'd bought presents to about half of their guest-lists they went to The Leaky Cauldron, to buy some drinks, and take a break.

"What can I get yer, and yer bonnie-lass over there?" The barman, Tom, asked.

"Two glasses of oak-matured mead, please" Liam told him politely, while Marlene settled down at the nearest available table. "Oh, and she is not my girlfriend"

He got the glasses quickly, which meant that Liam and Marlene had some time to spend talking. Marlene learned that apart from liking the dark, slow wizard-rock, Liam usually listened to, he also enjoyed classic pieces from muggles like Mozart and Debussy. Meanwhile, Liam found out about Marlene's feelings towards one Sirius Black.

"..but" Marlene finished "He just isn't the type to fall for a girl like me.. or to keep her"

"So you fancy a womaniser?" Liam asked, just to get thing straight. He seemed fairly outraged by the thought that a man could treat women like a womaniser did, but he concealed it well.

She sighed. "Yeah.."

She couldn't help but marvel at how easy it was to talk about her feeling, so long as the person she spoke to didn't know the person she fancied.

"Why?" He looked genuinely perplexed, and Marlene had to giggle.

"He really isn't a bad person you know"

Liam raised his eyebrows at that, but Marlene ignored him.

"Sure, he uses his looks to get girls, but the only girls he date, want to be with him because of his looks.. which sort of makes them even.. I you know what I mean"

"That does not answer my question" He smiled softly.

"I like him because he makes me laugh, he gives me butterflies, he cares about me, and he.. it's just his whole personality." She paused.. "But the point is that it's just like every other crush, except for the fact that I've hardly ever found anyone I could even imagine fancying before"

Marlene had never considered herself as a blabbermouth, but she sure was today. She guessed it was the oak-matured mead.

"I see" He said, looking cryptic.

"I wish I wouldn't think about it all the time, but It's hard not to" She finished awkwardly. "I wish I could just ignore it"

"I understand" Liam said. He paused, then added "I trust you can finish your shopping alone?"

"I guess" she said perplexed "But why..?"

She was cut of by Liam leaning over the table, and placing a very sweet kiss upon her lips. It sent sparks through her body, and she was surprised at how much she enjoyed it. She'd never thought o Liam that way before.

"I thought that I should give you something else to think about" he explained, trailing his hand along her cheek. Then he let, leaving a speech-less Marlene behind him.

"Knew she was his bonnie-lass" Tom muttered behind the bar-desk.

* * *

James peered around at the soon-to-be victims of this years Christmas prank. There were about thirty people give or take a few), all jammed together at the same table. All the houses shared a table together when they were so few. The teachers also sat with them. Including them, the numbers were raised to about forty.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting beside him. "Did you thank Lily for the idea to the prank?" Sirius snickered.

"I figured it was best if I didn't" James admitted.

"It was Remus idea, though" Peter said, perplexed. What did Lily have to do with anything?

Sirius smirked. "Good observation, Wormtail"

Remus sighed. "What he means is that Lily was the inspiration for my idea"

"Never knew your mind was so dirty, Moony" Sirius teased.

Remus muttered something darkly, and James only caught snatches of what he said, such as; "just an idea" and "didn't have to go through with it", along with a couple of curses directed at Sirius.

"I'm afraid we've had a bad influence on him" James told Sirius "He was perfectly alright when we found him, wasn't he?"

Sirius snickered, and they both received slaps over the head.

"Shouldn't we get started soon?" Peter tittered nervously.

They were, of course, sitting at the dinner table in the Great Hall, along with everyone else. Hagrid had carried in the traditional twelve Christmas trees a few days prior, the food was excellent (and very Christmas-y), and it was snowing outside (and also in the enchanted ceiling), which put everyone in a very festive mood. The only thing missing was the Marauders holiday prank. According to the Marauders of course.

They had been working on the prank all week, and Remus had even invented a few spells to make it work. As long as he had other spells to go from, it really wasn't that hard. Peter and Sirius had been guinea-pigs for these new spells.. and to say the least, Remus was permanently scarred, but couldn't bear to remove it from his memory, as it was too hilarious to loose.

They'd shared the spells between each other, and agreed that they started at 8 o'clock, which was in five minutes time. Remus would be doing the more complicated things, that involved spelling several people at once, Peter would be in charge of the easiest part (which was transfiguring the clothes of the Marauders), James would do the banner, and Sirius the ceiling.

When the clock struck eight, several things happened at once. Firstly, it started snowing in the Great Hall. Secondly, all the girls found themselves wearing santa hats and bikinis. Sirius appraised them as "most drool-worthy". Thirdly, a banner appeared in the air. It said "This Holiday Cheer was brought to you by the Marauders, with the help of P.P, J.P, R.L, and S.B! PS. All real men will be wearing bathing shorts. Let's see how many of them there are!"

They had always been careful not to let slip that they, indeed, were the Marauders. Only the Gryfindor House knew that. Lastly, all the boys, excluding James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, found themselves in the exact same clothing as the girls. Sirius couldn't help but grimace in disgust by that. The marauders had, of course, transfigured their own clothes in to bathing shorts, while making sure the effects of their spell would leave every other boy in a bikin for at leasr one more hour. That made them the only real men there. It being self-proclaimed lessened the title a little, but they didn't care.

What the boys had not been expecting was a raging Minerva McGonagall, clad in the same bikini as every one else. They had made it ridiculously easy to figure out who did it, which they regretted just a little, as they saw the professor coming towards them.

"SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER! PETER PETTIGREW! AND REMUS LUPIN" She screamed. "WHAT is the meaning of this?"

The boys flinched, but recovered quickly. "Looking smoking, Minnie" Sirius snickered.

"The effects will wear of in an hour" James explain, struggling to take his professor seriously. She was, after all, clad in a santa hat and a bikini.

"Until then" Remus continued "bear with us"

Professor McGonagall gritted her teeth, as she looked over the Great Hall at the shivering (it was snowing after all), embarrassed students. "I will NOT bear with you for even one moment" She proclaimed angrily. "150 points from Gryffindor!"

"And I think some detentions are in order too, don't you professor?" Dumbledore added, having made his way over.

The boys gaped. They certainly hadn't thought about the act that Dumbledore would be wearing a bikini too. His wrinkled body in a bikini was not or the faint-hearted. Fortunately he transfigured his bikini in to his normal robes (being Dumbledore had its advantages) before the boys could get more than one short look. He did the same to McGonagall too, to the boys immense relief.

"Three detentions each, should do it" He told them, a faint gleam in his eyes. He didn't seem nearly as affected by the whole prank as anyone else, and James couldn't help but wondering if perhaps Dumbledore was just positively amused by the whole thing.

The boys agreed heartily. Three detentions was nothing. The mental scars of seeing Dumbledore in a bikini, however.. well. Let's just say there would be plenty of firewhisky in the Boys Dorm that night

They made their way over to the Slytherins as soon as Dumbledore had dismissed them. When they got there they pointed to the banner and smirked. "We all know who the only real men here are" Sirius snickered. "Oh, and Avery, it's not a good thing when the lower half o your bikini nearly falls of"

With that, the four boys went laughing out of the Great Hall. Christmas couldn't be more complete at Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily ran down stairs on the day of Christmas. She felt decidedly child-like doing it, but to be honest she really didn't care. She just wanted to open her presents. It was 9:30 in the morning, so she was neither to late or to early.

When she got down she discovered that the rest of her family were already awake. Her mom, Rose, had a huge smile on her face as she came over. "We waited or you, hon" she said, indicating the presents, the added "here, have a sandwich".

Apparently they had been up for about 20 minutes, giving Rose time to make them all break-fast. Her father, Charles, beckoned her over to the Christmas presents eagerly. He didn't look like he could hold out much more, so Lily told him to take a present. His face lit-up and Lily laughed. Perhaps that was where she got her child-like tendencies when it came to Christmas. Her father had always had a weak spot for Christmases. He ruffled her hair affectionately saying "That's my girl", before grabbing a present.

Once Rose had gotten a seat they all took one present each. Lily couldn't help but feel a little down-hearted that Petunia hadn't even looked at her since she made herself present, but quickly shook it of. It was better than the usual insults at least.

Still..

"Happy Christmas, Tuney" She whispered behind her fathers back. They were sitting on opposite sides of him.

Petunias horse-like face whipped in her direction and her lip curled just a little bit. Lily thought she saw her sister's eyes soften for a second, but knew she'd been mistaken once she received her answer.

"Happy Christmas _freak_" she snarled.

Lily winced. The words still stung after all those years. Well.. at least she'd gotten a "Happy Christmas" this year..

She busied herself with the presents just to have something else to think about. She'd agreed with her friends that they'd exchange presets at James house. Lily was therefore very nonplussed when she discovered a little package with her name on, lying in the very back, by the tree trunk. She'd already opened all the presents from her family after all.. unless they were giving her several presents..

Her father was hugging ad kissing her mother as thanks for the fishing gear he'd gotten, while repeatedly breaking away to exclaim things such as "Good Haul this year! Good haul!". And Petunia was fawning over the yellow cashmere sweater she'd gotten from her boyfriend, which meant Lily could do whatever she pleased unnoticed. She just wanted to open her present privately or some reason, and that seemed like a good time.

Just then her father managed to ruin a coffee cup with his wild arm-waving. He was apparently very happy about the presents this year. Sadly, that meant Lily was interrupted.

"Lily" her mother called "could you please clean this up?". She looked excited. They loved it when Lily did magic. It was the first year she was allowed to do it at home after all.

"Yes" her father said, bemused "I may have been a bit over-enthusiastic"

Lily laughed and whipped out her wand. "Scourgify" she said, and the mess was cleaned, then he added "reparo" and the cup was whole too.

Her mother clapped in the light, and Lily couldn't help but eel a little proud.

"Marvellous" her father exclaimed. "So great to have a witch in the family"

Lily grinned at him. Unfortunately she caught Petunias eye and the grin turned in to a wince. Petunia was glaring at her mouthing the word freak. But for once, Lily managed to ignore it, and her grin returned.

"Thanks dad" she said modestly.

He laughed and ruffled her hair again. Then Rose called him from the kitchen. She needed help with the Christmas cookies. That left Lily and Petunia alone together in the living-room. Before Lily could react Petunia huffed. "He's just lying you know" she said. "We all know you belong in the asylum". Then she stalked out of the room then she stalked out of the room, telling her mom she wanted to help too.

That left Lily alone with the package. She ran over to get it, and when she got it she opened it carefully. It was a small box in red and gold wrappers. Her name was on the outside. Inside the wrappers was a box – much like the once you get for jewellery, and a small note.

_Happy Christmas!_

_Sorry.. couldn't wait until tomorrow. _

_Lots of love,_

_-J_

J? That had to be James. He'd sent her a present ahead of time? And why did that make her so incredibly happy? Surely she shouldn't be feeling like he was actually in the room.

She opened the box and found a bracelet in white gold. There was a jewel hanging from it. It wss raw and unrefined, but that only made it more beautiful. Lily gasped as she realized it was a diamond. She pushed it tightly to her chest, then stared at it in awe as writing appeared on the stone. She couldn't read it. She wondered what language it was. She put the bracelet on her arm, and saw that the writing faded. It was only when she squeezed it to her chest that it reappeared. Odd. She'd have to ask James about that. But.. she couldn't take that much, could she? It must have been incredibly expensive. She could never get him anything as good as that. Still.. she wanted it. Badly.

And maybe it meant something. Perhaps it was a token of love? She clung to that belief. Because surely no man would use that much money on a girl who was only a friend to him. She'd keep it because of that. He had to be in love with her. It was beautiful.

It was a very happy Christmas indeed.

* * *

James knocked on the door to the Evans household around 2:30 the next day. Charles Evans opened the door clad in a santa-robe, shirt, pants, and slippers. Once it was vacation he alays took it completely at ease.

"Good day s… sir" James said politely, catching himself before he could call for Santa.

"Good day" Mr Evans smiled.

"I'm here to pick up Lily" James explained.

"Oh yes, of course" Mr. Evans nodded. "She could need some help with that luggage.. yes, yes"

James couldn't help but grin. Mr. Evans was a very jovial person.

"You best come in then.." Mr. Evans trailed off, not knowing James name.

"James, sir"

"Oh, of course" Mr. Evans grinned "Lily's been ranting about you for years. Potter, mhm?"

James nodded.

"Oh, and no of that sir business. Call me Charles. That's my name!"

James grinned and agreed.

Just as James had taken of his cloak Lily came rushing down the stairs. She flushed when she saw him and ran over to give him a hug.

"Missed you too" James grinned. Lily scowled.

"Ah, young love" Lily's mother said as she came through the doors to greet the visitor.

Lily blushed but chose not to comment, other than shaking her head in a resigned manner. "I'll get my luggage and then we can leave" she told James.

He nodded and greeted Mrs. Evans, whom he also was told to call by first name.

Lily took some time, which meant Charles and Rose had plenty of time to question James. After several questions about his house, his hobbies (Charles was particularly interested in "Kwidditch"), and his parents, Rose decided it was time to get to the point.

"When do you plan on telling her?" Rose asked.

"Telling Lily what?" James asked, feigning ignorance.

"None of that" Rose laughed. "It's quite obvious you're in love with my daughter. Besides the fact that she's been ranting about you asking her out or years, I also saw the present you gave her" She winked.

"Is he really?" Charlie mused. "I must be quite daft. I never noticed"

Before James could answer, however, Lily called from upstairs saying she had too much luggage to carry it downstairs.

James grinned. "Just levitate it down" He called back.

On the top o the stairs Lily laughed, Why hadn't she thought of that? She levitated the luggage down, said goodbye to her parents and grabbed James hand (they took some luggage each). They went outside, and James got ready to apparate.

"Wait" Lily said. "I just.. wanted to thank you for the bracelet.. Its beautiful.. I don't deserve it"

He smiled at her. "Of course you do! And.. I'm glad"

"But what does the writing mean?" She frowned.

"Oh.. so you figured that out?" He grinned. "The writing's for you to figure out. It's like a riddle I guess. I know you're smart.. and you like to work, so I thought it would be a good idea"

She agreed. "I'll work on it whenever I can"

He smiled.

"And thank you. Really. It's the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten." She stood on her tip-toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how I can ever repay you"

Unbeknownst to her, she just had.

* * *

A/N: So.. What do you think? Personally I liked this chapter. It was warm and fuzzy. But that's just me:P so.. you know, please tell me what you think! AND sorry if there's mistakes but the f-nbutton on my computer is really hard to push down on.. so yeah.

REVIEW! Pleasee?:)

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, and that it's short. I just felt that I had to stop there, or I would have to write both chapters in one, and then you'd have to wait even longer to get the chapter. But the next one will definetely be longer. I promise.

Disclaimer: Wishful thinking is not enough to make me be J.K. Rowling.

* * *

At the Potter mansion (a huge white building of stone, with white porches and black windowsills, several bedrooms and two ballrooms) Lily was sleeping fitfully in her bed. Beside her lay Margaret and Marlene, and together they made up the girls room. In fact they had been offered one bedroom each, but they preferred each others company. The colors in this room were mainly blue. There were different shades, of course, while the furniture was made of oak, and the bed linens were white (as were the lamps, the curtains to the windows, and the furniture's color). At the door hang a sign labeled "guest room".

The Marauders however, slept in the boys room, even though both Sirius and James had their own bedrooms (as Sirius had moved in when he ran away). They, too, preferred to stay together. Now, the boys room wasn't very different from the girls. It differed mostly in colours, but also in the fact that it was considerably messier. Their room was mainly white, except for furniture's and such, which were green or striped.

Lily had begun to wake a little now, and in her dream-like state she found herself remembering the day she'd arrived at the mansion. James parents had opened the door.

"_Hey mom" James grinned. "This is Lily."_

_James mom had a fierce stature. Her hair was deep brown with streaks of gray, and her eyes were alert. Lily noted that she had the same eyes as James, just with a lighter shade. The way she held herself made Lily sure she was a very confident woman. _

"_Hi James" She nodded, looking amused. "Hello Lily. I've heard a lot about you". Suddenly her smile turned dainty and she swooped down to give Lily a hug. "You're just as beautiful as James described" She told her. Over Lily's shoulder she mouthed to James "She's a keeper". James reddened and mouthed back "We're not together", in which the response was "well, then get together"._

_Lily blushed. She'd noticed the whole exchange, but she'd pretend not to. "Hello Mrs. Potter" She said politely._

"_Just call me mother-in-law" Mrs. Potter told her._

_James slapped his head. "Mom. I already told you. I've stopped asking her out and stuff.." he trailed off._

_Lily giggled. She liked Mrs. Potter. She was nice. Then came Mr. Potter. He looked at them in surprise. "What are you standing out here for? It's snowing, haven't you noticed?" Lily quickly realized he was a talker, and wondered idly if perhaps that was where James had gotten his main traits. Except his __now__ long-lost arrogance of course, he'd clearly gotten that from his mother, even though she wasn't in the least arrogant. "And who might you be?" He continued, looking straight at her. "Oh, don't tell me. You must be Lily. You look exactly like James described."_

_Mr. Potter had his sons unruly hair, and glasses too, but that was the only likeness between them. Where James was lean, Mr. Potter was bulky. He was taller than his son, and carried a rather grey beard. All in all he was a stout character, and Lily knew she'd never want to meet him in a fight. All the same, Lily noticed he had a warm glint to his eye, and several smiling-wrinkles. "I'm Mr. Potter, as you may have guessed. But you may call me William". He reached out his hand and shook hers, before continuing. "In reality my name is Harry William, but I confess I like William better". _

_Lily had to disagree, although she didn't say so out loud. Harry was a strong name, and it had a certain ring to it. _

"_Now, when do you plan on marrying James?" Mr. Potter asked. As James had been talking about this girl for years, and now had brought her home, it was only natural to assume that they were together. "and I do expect many grand-children". He laughed, a deep, coarse rumble, to show he was only joking._

_James reddened again and dragged his hand over his face. "Please don't pay attention to them" He muttered to Lily. "They just can't seem to get it in to their heads that we're only friends". _

_Lily smiled and nodded. She was perhaps a little strained in her smile, but that wasn't too odd.. "only friends".. Perhaps she should put some effort in to getting James. Once she was ready. She thought it would be soon. He wouldn't be available forever.. Besides, if she was in love with him, why shouldn't she be ready?_

Lily rolled over in her bed. She tried opening her eyes, but recognized that they were too heavy, and shut them again. She thought of how she'd been just a couple of days ago. She'd been almost confident. What, with the bracelet, and the parents always talking about them as a couple.. she'd thought she had a chance. But now.. he'd taken to ignoring her. Not all the time, but often enough over the few days. She was so used to him always coming when she wanted him that she wondered if perhaps she'd done something wrong. And she also realized how spoiled she'd been. James wasn't hers, and yet she expected him to always make time for her. She found she just fell for him even more when she noticed how much he'd do for her. At least before she'd gotten too his house.

"_James" Lily asked. "Could you help me with this?"_

"_Just a second, Lily" James answered. "I'm talking to Padfoot"_

_She harrumphed. She just asked him to help open the jam. It wouldn't take more than a second._

_Five minutes later James was talking to Margaret (without having helped Lily, believe it or not), and she saw some kind of look pass between them. Margaret looked encouraging, while James looked pleased. She didn't understand it. _

_Instead, she asked Sirius to help her. He did, albeit with a little teasing about her being weak. About a quarter of an hour later James came over. "What'd you need help with?" He asked brightly. _

_She wanted to tell him "not now anymore, because you used freaking 15 minutes talking to everyone but me". Instead she told him Sirius had helped her in a neutral voice._

_He nodded. "Good.", then walked away. _

_She frowned. Why was he ignoring her? Surely itwasn't normal that he spoke to everyone but her? Or was she only over-reacting? She could hardly believe she missed speaking to him after 20 minutes.. but that was how it was. He probably wasn't ignoring her intentionally.. or was he? Was it because he was losing interest in her as a friend – or more?_

Earlier that week she'd thought he liked her.. his present was so beautiful she could hardly believe otherwise. Who would give something like that to a friend?? She wore his present every day. She wished he would notice.

Lily's eyes were fluttering now. The light from the window was flowing in through a crack in one of the curtains. It was hitting her right in the face. She growled. She'd best get up then.. hmm.. Speaking of presents (as she'd done just a second ago).. They were going to exchange presents today!

She jumped out of bed, and hurried over to Margaret and Marlene. Margaret got up at once. She had to really shake Marlene to get her to answer.

"What'd you want?" Marlene growled.

"We're exchanging presents today" Lily grinned. "Get up!"

Marlene muttered some pretty fierce swear-words, but in the end she, too, got up.

The girls got dressed, and hurried over to the boys room. Lily grinned when she stepped inside (they didn't bother knocking). All the boys were asleep. Sirius was hilarious. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs right out, snoring loudly. The girls giggled. In the bed beside him lay Peter, and on the other side James, with Remus on his side again. Lily went over to wake Peter first, while Margaret and Marlene woke Remus and Sirius. Peter yelped as she shook him, and Lily laughed happily. "Get up Peter" She grinned. "we're exchanging presents today". He looked at her lazily, and said something that sounded like "food". She grinned and went to wake James.

Meanwhile Marlene was shaking Sirius, as he proved to be pretty hard to wake. In the end she had to tell her there was presents, and (Same as Marlene) he muttered some swearwords, before the message got through and he jumped out of bed. "Presents?" he said eagerly. Marlene blushed. Sirius slept in his boxers, and only that. "Go get dressed" she mumbled. He grinned. "You like what you see?". As Marlene couldn't argue with that she only turned redder, and Sirius (finally having mercy) went to take a shower and get dressed.

Margaret was waking Remus, and Lily couldn't help but smile as she looked at them. Margaret had crept in to his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Remus had jumped so violently that she'd almost fallen, and then she'd laughed at him, because he kept asking if he'd hurt her. Lily wished she could have something like that with James someday, but she didn't bother to dwell on it.

She went to wake James, and found him already awake. He was just sitting up in his bed, and Lily couldn't help but blush. It was the first time she'd seen him shirtless. He looked good, she had to admit that.. even without his glasses. She laughed as she saw him reach for them and put the on lopsidedly. He grinned when he saw her. "Happy belated Christmas, Lily" he said.

Lily smiled, and gave him a hug. His skin was soft and warm. "Happy belated Christmas, James"

After everyone had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast and so forth they made their way over to the Christmas tree. James's house-elf, Tinker, had put them there when she was cleaning the house.

Once they'd passed their presents around, everyone opened one each. To Lily's surprise there was a little gift from James among her pile. Hadn't he already given her a present? And a too expensive one, at that?

Sirius opened first, as he was the most excited one. "Prongs. I'm opening yours first" He told James. "Is it a house? I hope it's a house. It looks like one doesn't it?". The others laughed. In fact his present was so little they couldn't understand where he got that idea.

"I've got to presents for you Paddy" James grinned. "But you're not getting the next one until you've opened the first one"

Sirius obliged. What he found was a set of keys. Indeed they could have been to a house, and so everyone felt very foolish for laughing, but they were not.

"It's for a bike" James explained.

"A motorcycle?" Sirius asked.

"Yep" James grinned. "And here's your other present".

The other one turned out to be a helmet. Sirius was so happy he could've danced around the floor, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else told him to sit down. "And it flies too" James said.

The others gaped. "The bike flies?" Sirius looked at him. "You are the best mate I have ever had Prongs"

"I know" James smirked cockily. Remus and Peter rolled their eyes.

After nearly everyone were done it was Margaret's turn to open a present. She'd saved the one from Remus for last. She'd given him some chocolate, because he apparently was crazy about it (James and Sirius had both nodded their heads solemnly at that) and some sort of picture that she refused to let anyone else see. In fact it was a drawing of the two of them (that she'd done herself), and Remus had been so happy about it that he'd kissed her several times (ignoring her blushes) before they could continue with the rest of the packages.

When she'd opened her present she'd looked at him in awe. There wasn't much there, but it was beautiful. He'd given her a set of ear-rings, both in shape of a silver, crescent moon, wrapped around a pearl.

"The pearls aren't real" Remus mumbled apologetically. "I couldn't afford it"

"That doesn't matter" She told him. "They're beautiful. Thank you"

Sirius was about to yell "get a room" for the third time that day, when Remus decided to explain the jewellery.

"The pearls.. well, they stand for you, because Margaret comes from Greek and means pearl, while the moon represents me because of my.. nickname" he finished awkwardly. He knew he had to tell her about being a werewolf.. but apparently, he wasn't ready to loose her just yet.

She kissed him happily, while the others ignored them, carrying on with the presents.

James still hadn't opened Lily's present, while Marlene, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, and now also Margaret were done. James little present to Lily had been a small statue in shining copper of to people outside. James had told her it was another hint for the first present. She hadn't understood it.

"It's my turn" James exclaimed "so stop snogging" he added to Margaret and Remus.

The others laughed.

He opened the present and found some candy form honey dukes along with a photo. A photo of Lily and him, sitting on the couch (by the fireplace), in the Head Dorm. She was leaning on his shoulder, and laughing at something he said, while he was looking down at her happily.

He didn't know how to thank her so he just ruffled his hair, while she peered over at him nervously. Finally he said "come here", which she did. He hugged her for a moment, then let her lean on his shoulder. "Why did the chicken cross the road twice?" he asked, apparently trying to tell some sort of joke. Lily cocked an eyebrow, and looked up at him, bemused. "What are you playing at?" She asked. He continued the joke without answering. "Because it was a double-crosser. Get it?"

"You're really bad at jokes, James" She told him. He pouted. "What was that about?"

"Just trying to recreate a scene here" He grinned looking down at the photo. Lily finally laughed. He was happy with the present. "I did it!" He exclaimed.

A couple of hours later, James mom came in to the room. "I just figured that I should tell you kids that there's going to be a bit of a ball here the day after tomorrow"

James groaned. "Mom. I thought we weren't going to do that anymore"

"Oh, It won't be that many" She smiled. "The McKinnon's are coming, the Prewett's, the Weasleys.. Septimus and Cedrella you know, the macDougal's, and also the Alden's, oh and I've invited the Browns as well" she nodded to Margaret. "So really, it's more of a get together with our closest friends" She finished.

"That's about 17 persons if the kids are coming too" James groaned. "And that's without counting us"

"So it'll be about 26 persons then" Margaret reasoned. "And I don't have a dress. Great."

"Oh, that's much less than we usually have" Mrs. Potter said. "We usually have 50-70 guests. Anyhow, I still expect everyone to dance in our ballroom. If we take the smaller one it will actually be quite full"

Marlene was the only one who was really bothered by this "ball" news. The Alden's she'd said… That meant Liam and his dad.

Oh, what would she possibly do when they came? Liam.. she felt tingles in her stomach just thinking about him. And yet.. there was Sirius right in front of her, and.. and the tingling didn't stop. How could she like them both? What would she do when they came?

That was yet to be figured out.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Do you like it?? Even though it's short? Next one will be loong. And will have the ball, and I think they'll leave for hogwarts the chapter after that one, if you're wondering.

I hope you liked it, and Please review???

Pretty please?

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIT


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This one's long. And I updated quickly. Like - what?- four days! That's good. So now.. please review! I really hope you like this chapter, as it is an important one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Sadly.

* * *

"You know what annoys me?" Marlene asked the two girls.

"Lies, losing, frogs, bad hair days, drama, too many people, most boys, not getting your will, nothing in particular, everything on a bad day.." Margaret listed. "Did I miss anything?"

Marlene grumped. "Very funny."

"So what is it?" Lily asked curiously.

"Parties"

"Oh. I knew that!" Margaret exclaimed. ".. just had to forget something" she mumbled.

"You mean the ball?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah."

"It'll be fine" She said. "James mom got us dresses and everything"

Marlene groaned. They didn't understand, but she was too shy to talk about Liam. She hated talking about relationships. It had never been a big deal in their group, thankfully. Still, she'd like some advice.. if she could only talk about it.

"You know what I've noticed?" Margaret asked, as if she had been reading Marlene's mind. "We never talk about boys". In fact she was just trying to help James, and hopefully figure out who Lily liked.

Lily looked at her. "That's because our friendship's different from others. We've never had to talk about boys.. it's always been fine just being ourselves. We don't need to giggle about hunks and pretty-boys" She said it teasingly, then frowned. "Although I do wish you'd have told me about Remus.. and I suppose being in love is a feeling you might want to share". She paused. She certainly wasn't ready to share something like that. "Or perhaps not."

"Besides.." Marlene said. "We know we can come to each other if we need it, it's just that when we don't want to share something we don't have to"

Lily nodded. Margaret rolled her eyes. "You two both fancy someone. It's so obvious now. I can't believe I didn't see it before"

"And if that was the case then we'd have the right to keep it private, yeah?" Lily smiled triumphantly. Marlene agreed.

"I'll figure it out in the end you know" Margaret said, smirking.

"How? Marlene said worried.

"When you get together with them it'll be sort of obvious" Margaret grinned.

Lily and Marlene just looked at her sceptically. "You have too much faith in us"

It was seven o'clock in the evening and the boys had decided to make pizza for all of them. The muggle way. Lily knew it would be a disaster but she didn't have the heart to say so. She'd gotten plenty of candy they could eat themselves full on though, just in case.

As the girls were in their bedroom, changing in to some more comfortable clothes, the boys were making pizza. Peter, being the only one who had cooked before, was steering everyone around.

"Moony! Is the dough done soon?" He asked. "Prongs.. I'm sorry, but you really don't put oranges on pizzas.. and Padfoot, you're supposed to be rasping the cheese. Mmm. I love cheese."

The boys rolled their eyes. It was the first time Peter had been in charge of anything so they let him enjoy it. Secretly, though, they were adding extra ingredients. Sirius had put some cream on the cheese. "Now it's cream cheese, see?" He whispered excitedly to James. Remus had thought some more salt in the dough would be good, but it had turned out too salty, and he was nervously trying to make a new dough without anyone noticing. James had been mixing orange juice in with the meat, but had realized it was a bad idea, and was now hurrying forward with some chocolate instead. "I brought chocolate just for you" He whispered to Remus. Remus grinned. "Just don't show Peter". "Yes sir" James sniggered.

When the pizza was finally done it actually didn't look so bad. Sure it was black on the edges (they'd cut of the worst parts), and smelled a little funny, but it still looked like a pizza. Peter skittered upstairs to get the girls, who insisted on sitting in the boys room. That way they could play some games while they were eating.

"Does anyone want a butterbeer?" James asked.

Pretty much everyone agreed, and Tinker the House-elf soon popped up with a tray full of it. The Pizza turned out to be too salty, mixed with sugar from the chocolate, and a hint of an orange taste. They decided to eat some candy instead (as Lily had brought some), while Peter finished the Pizza (being the only one who liked it).

"I've been thinking" Remus mused, winking at Margaret, who seemed to have no idea what was going on. "Well.. since this is a ball, shouldn't everyone bring a date?"

James was looking very nervous at that, but then a wicked grin stole over his feautures. "In that case I'm taking Margaret"

"What!?" Remus gaped. "You can't just steal my girlfriend like that!"

"Well.. did you ask her?"

Remus shoulders sagged. Then he brightened. "You didn't ask her yourself" He grinned. "You just said you were going to the ball with her"

"Will-you-go-to-the-ball-with-me??" Both Remus and James yelled at the same time. Sirius snickered. "You could just go with me, you know" He told Margaret. "Although I can't promise I'd stick to you all evening"

Margaret laughed. "Come on. I'm going to go with the one who really wants to go with me." She gave James a pointed look, and he shifted guiltily. "So in that case I guess I'll go with Siriu.. haha, just kidding. I'll go with Remus"

Remus smiled. "I love you, do you know that?".

She smiled back. "Love you too"

"AGH! Enough with the mush, okay?" Sirius groaned. "I swear.. Moony is so whipped you'd think he was cream". He sniggered. "Did you get that? Cream? Ha-ha"

The others rolled their eyes.

"That still leaves the rest of us" Marlene said nervously. "And we'll still be one too much".

"Wormtail has a girlfriend, so I think he should just invite her over tomorrow" Sirius said.

Peter yelped. "Does that mean I have to go get her and stuff? I've never been great at apparating"

"You passed the test" Remus reminded him mildly.

"I'll send her a letter" Peter decided.

"Good for you" Sirius grinned. "Now it's only us left." The realization hit him a little late. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything more. He just.. he really liked Marlene, and if he was going to go out with her he wanted her to go with him for a real date.

"What I think" James said, who didn't want a pity date him either (believe it or not). "is that we single people should just go together as a group"

Lily nodded. She'd never handle going to the ball with James. Would she have been supposed to treat him like a friend or a date? Would things get awkward that way? She just wanted their relationship – if they ever had one – to come by a natural course.

Sirius agreed heartily. Marlene too. She didn't know what to do if she showed up at the ball with Sirius, and they met Liam. She wasn't even sure of her feelings, and she didn't want them decided because she had to go with someone for a date that wasn't even real.

Remus grumbled. "Fine. I thought it was a great idea, but when do you ever listen to me?"

"Exactly" James exclaimed happily.

Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily peered out from behind the pillar she was hiding at. The guests were pouring in, and she felt sure there had to be at least 8 people more than Mrs. Potter had told them. She was nervous. The dress she was wearing was short. It went an inch above her knees, or so, and it was low cut. It was beautiful, of course, and very elegant, but she felt a little uncomfortable. Thankfully it wasn't a horrible colour (like pink or something – that clashed horribly with her hair), but was of green silk. It fit tightly around the waist, and went just a bit outward from her hips so the dress flowed when she walked. Margaret had already gone of with Remus. She was wearing a black dress that went well with her skin tone (it seemed to glimmer just a bit blue). It was long, and only just showed the high-heels she was wearing. Marlene was wearing a red baby doll dress with small red and black beads, and it fit her snugly. She looked comfortable in it.

Marlene and Lily were hiding behind the pillar the both of them. Lily figured she should just get a grip and walk out there, but she didn't know anyone. She felt like she'd be judged as soon as she stepped out on the floor. And besides, she hadn't seen James, Peter or Sirius yet, so she was waiting for them. At least then she'd have some moral support. Marlene was too busy gazing out over at the guests. She looked like she was looking for someone, but she wouldn't tell Lily who it was. Lily shrugged. She'd find out sooner or late. The real problem (to her) was that pretty much everyone were purebloods. She hadn't thought that that mattered when she'd first come to school.. but now –well- she'd learned better. She just.. how could she be sure they wouldn't call her a mudblood, or storm out of the room? She had to ask James before she went out there. She just couldn't handle that word. It hurt too much. And besides, it brought back memories she tried her best to suppress.

Just then Marlene gave something that sounded like something between a yelp and a whimper. Lily asked what it was, but she just shushed her. Obviously she'd found who she was looking for. Lily didn't get any time to find out where she was looking, because just then James and Sirius came out. Lily figured that Peter was hanging out with Kim (who'd gotten there a half-an-hour early).

"Hi Lily-bear" Sirius grinned and scooped her up in a hug. "Woah. Nice dress" he grinned appreciably.

Lily blushed. "I didn't think boys noticed stuff like that"

"With you they do" James said seriously, staring at her as if he'd never seen anything alike. Lily looked at him curiously.

"Thanks I guess" she shifted uncomfortably.

"What I mean.." said James, regaining his wits "is that you look beautiful"

She smiled. "you too"

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"You're okay" Lily said, grinning wickedly.

"What!? I'm the hottest guy at school.. if James is beautiful, then I certainly can't be just okay" he rambled. "I mean, look at me! My dress robes are black and stylish, and I'm tall, and.."

Lily stopped him. "I was just kidding. Jeesh"

"Oh." Sirius said. "Well in that case I was too. I'm not that arrogant. Seriously."

"Yeah, yeah".

"Hi Marlene" Sirius said, choosing to change the subject.

She turned, having still been peering out from the pillar. "Hi" She smiled.

He gaped. He'd never really noticed it so much with Marlene, but she looked beautiful. A lot of guys didn't notice her because of her shy nature.. but one Sirius had, he just hadn't even thought of her looks. Now he did. She was different from girls he usually dated. Usually he looked at their bodies, but with Marlene.. there was just something about her eyes.

"Sirius?" James asked. "are you okay?"

He shook his head distractedly. "Yeah.. great"

"Want to go get something to drink?" Lily asked.

"NO" Marlene said loudly. "Uhm.. I mean, I'm not… thirsty?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "well I am. So come on"

Marlene protested, but was overruled, and they went. On their way over Lily asked about the people there.

"..I mean.. they don't have anything against.. people like me, do they?"

James looked at her perplexed for a second, then realized what she was saying. "Lily!" He said shocked. "We'd never invite people like that to our house. And everyone's nice okay?" He said looking at her softly. "You'll be fine"

She nodded. "okay. I will"

The ballroom they were in was quite large, and on the size with a gym hall (perhaps a little larger), although it was much higher in the ceiling. There were marble columns which Lily assumed was to keep the ceiling up, and the ceiling was arched. There was also an open space in the middle of the room (obviously for dancing), while the tables and other such things were on the sides. The music seemed to be coming from the walls, which Lily thought was cool. She assumed they'd used magic to do it, as it would be less complicated than putting bands behind every wall in the room and getting them to play the same things at the same time.

Meanwhile, a person had made his way over to them and was about to introduce himself. Lily noticed Marlene shuffle her feet anxiously, when he arrived. He was wearing nearly everything black (even his tie), which was unusual for dress robes. The only exception was his shirt, which was dark, dark blue. His dark green eyes put Lily off for a minute, because they were so different from everyone else's. It was as if his clothes had been set to match the darkness of his eyes almost. He was tall, pale, and sallow. His hair, she noticed, was slightly curled, and almost covered his ears. Lily thought he looked mystical, but when he introduced himself he was polite and open.

"Hello" He said to Lily. "My name is Liam. I'm a friend of Marlene's"

Marlene stepped out from behind Lily, and looked to the ground. "Hi Liam" she mumbled.

He smiled, then introduced himself to James and Sirius too. "Where do you know Marlene from?" Sirius asked.

"We've been friends for a long time. I live in her neighbourhood"

"So you'd be like her older brother or something?" James asked inquiringly. He was interested, seeing as Marlene had never talked about Liam before.

Liam's eyes twinkled. "Not exactly, no."

Sirius looked at him weirdly. What the hell was he playing at? And Marlene didn't look overly thrilled to see him either. He wanted to know what it was about this Liam that made Marlene look as shy as she had the first time he met her. And, well.. to be honest, he wasn't sure he liked that Marlene had other boy friends. It had been so hard to get her to open up, and although he hadn't thought of her that way then, he still thought that this guy had to care a lot to go through all that trouble. He didn't even go to her school. Or, well, apparently he did, but that was two years ago.

"So, what exactly is the deal then?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

Marlene was looking, and feeling, uncomfortable. She'd wanted to sort things out with Liam in private. She didn't know where it might lead them, but well, she wanted to figure out her feelings.. if, perhaps, she didn't need to fancy someone who didn't fancy her back. But every time she looked at Sirius.. she just felt like he was misunderstood. He was often childish, but Marlene understood that that was because of the fact that he'd never had a real childhood. He was pretty much always happy, but she knew he felt pain. And people sometimes misunderstood his childishness for being dumb, but she'd seen his grades, and noticed that hard glint of intelligence inside of him. She wondered.. was she over-analyzing him? But.. she also felt like if she ever could have a relationship with him.. perhaps he'd show the sides she'd noticed about him more willingly? She knew he wouldn't be childish forever. Perhaps he'd be childish sometimes, but she knew he'd grow up, and she wanted to see how he'd be then. Even if she fancied the child in him. Oh god. She was ranting about Sirius when she should be considering a relationship with another person. She looked at Liam. There was something there. She knew. She'd felt it when he kissed her. And he knew she fancied Sirius, yet he wanted to try. She really should try..

"Actually" Liam said, answering James question (for he had always been a truthful person) "I'm in love with her"

James, Sirius and Lily all gaped. That was unexpected. Especially that he just told them like that.

Sirius could hardly keep the growl inside of him. What? He couldn't be in love with her! Not now.. not when Sirius had just realized he was ready for a real relationship. Not when he actually though he could grow-up enough to be in love with someone. And even not be hurt.. if that was possible. In any case, she was worth the risk. Besides, Liam looked like a slimy-culprit to him. Marlene wouldn't want to be with him anyways. "Shouldn't you have told her that before you start admitting it to us?" he sneered.

"Actually, Marlene already knows" Liam told him. "I do not keep my feelings in the dark"

Sirius looked at Marlene. He understood why she wouldn't have told them. He knew she wasn't keen on talking about her feelings. "Marlene." He said abruptly "Would you dance with me?"

Marlene looked at him curiously. Why was he asking her to dance? Did he see how uncomfortable she was? Well... everyone in the whole ballroom could see that. He probably wanted to know why she hadn't told them about Liam. In any case it was an escape. She would talk to Liam after the dance. Alone.

"Sure" She said. "Talk to you later Liam" She said, as they passed him, smiling weakly.

Liam nodded, seemingly amused by the whole ordeal. That left Liam, James and Lily. They talked for a while, and Liam even introduced his father (a friend of Mr. Potter form work, apparently), before Lily and James walked around a little so that James could introduce her to some of the guests. James would ask her to dance later.. just not yet.

Sirius put his hand on Marlene's back, and she rested her head on his shoulder, her face burning and her body tingling. She wished he wouldn't do this to her.. it only made it harder to stop fancying him.

"So.." Sirius said "How long have you know Liam for?"

"Since we were little.. he used to play with my brother when they were smaller"

Sirius nodded. That, at least, was good. He hadn't gotten inside of her shell as an effort, but because he'd always been there. He didn't know why it made a difference, but it did. "Sorry if I stole you from your boyfriend now.. you just looked a little uncomfortable" he said, trying his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"He's not my boyfriend.." She told him snappishly. "But thanks. I was sort of uncomfortable"

"Well, that's good then" Sirius said, a little more cheerfully. "Do you fancy him though?"

She didn't answer. Sirius felt dismayed. How could he fight against an older boy, that Marlene seemed to fancy, who he hadn't even known existed?

They danced to the song for a while and Sirius couldn't help but think of the closeness. He'd never been this close to her before, except for the hugs they shared, but they only lasted a moment. He never thought much about it when he realized he was in love with her, but he craved her physically too. He noticed now. In the start it had only been about getting her. Getting Marlene. Because he wanted her, because he was in love with her. No matter with the kisses and such - that would come. But now.. he just wanted to be closer to her, to kiss her as fiercely as he possible could, to touch her. But of course he couldn't.

"I like this song" She murmured.

"I like it too" He said.

A little while later they ended their dancing and went to find the others. Marlene spotted Liam across the room, and although she dreaded it, she also felt a thrill of excitement. "I have to go talk to Liam, okay?" She asked.

He nodded, although he wasn't okay with it at all. "What are you going to talk about?"

"None of you business" She snapped, turning in to the angry Marlene he knew only too well. He laughed. At least she wouldn't change for anything.

But.. he realized later that he should have just told her then and there. He understood that when he saw her arrive at where Liam was standing. He regretted it afterwards, but then it was too late.

When she came over he swooped her up in a hug. "Hello Marlene" He said. "How are you?"

"Confused" She told him, annoyed.

He nodded. "I understand"

She raised her eyebrows. "Whatever" She said. She was angry at him for making her confused.

"Will you.. give us a chance?" He asked her, and in his words it sounded very formal. It was under-implied that he knew she couldn't give Sirius up right away. It sounded as if if she agreed they'd be together, it would be because she thought that she could give him up, and commit.

She shrugged. She knew she should, which is why she would. "I guess" She said.

He smiled happily, yet as if he had expected it. "Thank you". Then he kissed her, and for a moment she actually forgot about Sirius. Once he stopped, however, he came right back in to her thoughts. She'd have to try harder if she wanted this to work. But did she?

Sirius stood, watching them angrily. He'd been an idiot and he knew it. He'd persuade her though. He knew he would. He wasn't Sirius Black for nothing.

Lily and James, meanwhile, where mingling with the guests. They'd drunk some punch, eaten some Christmas cookies, and danced a little too. All in all it was a good night, and James had realized that he wasn't very good at the whole ignoring-Lily-Evans business. He thought he'd give it up. Margaret had told him it was enough to just sometimes not be there.. so it didn't have to be often. He could handle that. But if he ever got her, he'd stop it at once. They met up with Remus and Margaret a little while through. Margaret had apparently introduced Remus to her parents, and he'd managed to tell them his name was Moony. They'd fixed it afterwards, but he was still embarrassed. Margaret thought it was hilarious. Mrs. Potter was busying around making sure everyone was happy, in a magnificent gold dress. James thought she only wanted balls to dress up. The others laughed at that. Peter trailed along after a while too. Kim had had to go home, and they were almost the whole gang together. Sirius joined them about 20 minutes later, having chatted up some girls, before getting bored and joining his friends. They decided to go up to their rooms.. it was getting late, and they wanted to take of their dress robes, change in to something more comfortable, and just hang out. Lily went over and told Marlene (who was now dancing with Liam) where they'd be, and she told them she'd come later. When Liam left she, too, joined them. All in all, for most of them, the ball had been a great success.

* * *

At the end of the week they were all getting ready to leave. They'd take the Hogwarts Express from nine and three-quarters as usual. They'd be leaving first thing in the morning, and were all packing (as it was the evening). Sirius had thrown everything in to his trunk without bothering to fold it, and was watching contently while everyone else bustled around. He and Marlene had spent more time together the last days (as Sirius was making an effort) and Sirius had found also realized that a relationship where you didn't see the other person for half-a-year could hardly hold.. At least not if he played his cards right. He really wanted her to realize she'd picked the wrong person. Lily was next to finish, having been very organized from she arrived at the Potter Mansion, and then (believe it or not) was James. He had tried folding everything up, but then, like Sirius, he'd given up and just thrown the rest in to the trunk. Margaret, Remus, Peter and Marlene were too lazy to be quick, and too caring for their possessions to just throw it in the trunk, and so naturally they were a little slower.

Lily and James had decided to just walk around the house, because they were bored. Sirius didn't want to come, because he was reading some sort of muggle comics he'd gotten a hold of.

The two of them ended up in one of James more Christmas-inspired rooms. Mrs. Potter hadn't gotten around to taking down the decorations yet (she didn't want Tinker to have to do everything either).

"I'm glad I got to come to your house" Lily smiled.

"Me too" James agreed.

"I still can't help but wonder what your presents mean though" She frowned. "And I who thought I was smart"

"Perhaps it's just that someone smarter than you made the riddle" James teased.

"Ha. Ha." Lily said.

"Just kidding you know"

She laughed. "I know".

"Take a look around" He grinned. You won't see my house in at least 6 months"

"I like your decorations" She said. "They're so Christmas-y I feel like it's not even over"

"It's not until we leave" James insisted.

"I guess" She said.

Lily looked at him. He was so trusting, so gentle, and kind. And fierce, she thought. She just wanted to kiss him again. Just to feel his lips one more time. But she knew she couldn't. What if he didn't like her? What if it ruined their friendship? She wasn't ready for that risk yet. She looked at the ceiling and spotted the answer.. A mistletoe. Surely he couldn't fault her for kissing him if he was under that.

He was already stepping towards it. She got up form the chair she'd sat down in. "James?" She asked.

He stopped right under the mistletoe. "Yeah?"

"You're standing under a mistletoe" Her voice almost broke, she was so nervous. Was this wrong of her? She shouldn't be using him like this if he didn't even like her.. but, she was in love with him. She had to try to get him to notice her, in the only possible safe way.

"I am?"

She nodded, stepping closer. "And well," she tried joking. Truth was she was too nervous to do much at all. "you **are** a good kisser". She groaned inside at her own words. She sounded like a slag. She was embarrassed of herself, but.. well, what wouldn't she do for James?

He looked at her with shock. Lily Evans.. she'd kiss him out of her own free will? Why? Was she playing with him? Did she.. was she.. could she possibly be in lo.. he didn't get any farther in his train of thoughts, because just then she crashed her lips on top of his.

The kiss was passionate, much more so than their first kiss. Lily felt like she belonged there, which, she realized, was weird but comforting. Her whole body was tingling, and her stomach clenched. She just.. she was too in love with James Potter.

When she broke away James smiled gently. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "So.. does this mean you fancy me?" He asked.

She looked at him in shock. And then, she panicked. "What!? No, of course not!" She said

"I, there was the mistletoe" She finished weakly.

"What, So you were just playing with my feelings?" He asked. And for the first time since Lily had met him he sounded bitter. "Because surely, by now, you must have realized how I feel for you. Everyone else can see it". He sounded angry even. They had fought endless times over the years, but there had always been a hint of playfulness in James tone, a glint to his eyes. This time there wasn't. He actually looked tired.

Lily's insides wrenched. She'd never seen him really hurt or seen him show real animosity towards her. But he looked hurt now, and he did show animosity towards her. And she'd been the cause of it.

"I didn't… realize" she said frightened. "I'm sorry"

She wished she'd just tell him she was in love with him too, and that she'd lied, but everytime she opened her mouth to say it no words came out.

"You know what" James said. "I know you fancy me. I'm sure of it. You couldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't." He didn't sound sure at all. He sounded angry, and confused. "And so the only reason you're not telling me is to hurt me. And I'm tired of it Lily. I'm just really... tired." His eyes lost a little of their light and Lily didn't know what to do. Before she could answer him, he'd left the room.

She'd tell him the truth. She would. As soon as she could.

As it was, that opportunity didn't show itself the rest of the stay. He spent his time as far away from her as possible, and they were always in the company of others. Besides, it was only one day too. She'd tell him at Hogwarts then. She couldn't delay any longer.. She'd have to be ready for a relationship.

She couldn't be happy until she told him either. She was constantly afraid that he'd give up on her before she managed to tell him. She couldn't even be happy that he was in love with her. If he still was..

* * *

A/N: Soo.. what do you think? Exciting? I hope so. And there you go L/J action too.

Please review on this chapter. I hope you do!! Pretty please?

~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: Another short chapter. But it's another important one too! I think you'll like it. I hope so. Please read and Review anyhow:) I don't know how long the next one will be, but it'll definitely be longer than this one!

* * *

"I think I've finally given up on Lily" James said matter-of-factly. "You know. She's rejected me so many times now, that I think I finally crossed a line"

"James" Remus said. "You're really bad at hiding your emotions.."

"Thank you" James rolled his eyes, lying down on the bunk. They were in the boys dorm, and James was trying to convince himself he could give up on Lily. He was tired of the chase, and of getting hurt every time she rejected him. He'd finally really gotten to know her and so the last rejection had hurt more than the others.

"You should think about this you know" Sirius said. "I mean.. you've been in love with her for like forever"

"And you're all making it so much easier to give up" James said. "Besides, you were the one who always told me I was stupid for running after her" He accused. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. If she didn't like him now, now that he'd changed for her.. would she ever?

"That was before" Sirius grinned. "Now I like her! We're all friends now"

"That's the word.." James muttered. "Friends.."

"Surely you don't think she kissed you because she was playing with your emotions?" Remus asked. James had already told them about her kissing him a couple of days ago. He'd been avoiding her since then.

"No.. I guess she didn't understand how much more that kiss meant to me than to her" James admitted "But that doesn't change the fact that she only likes me as a friend" He groaned. He just didn't understand, but he knew it hurt him too much to continue trying.

"Yeah" Peter piped in.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Let's talk about something that's not mushy" Sirius decided, making a face. "All this romance crap is grossing me out"

"Yeah, yeah" James laughed. "Besides, now that I've decided, we don't need to talk about it ever again" He grinned, a very fake grin, but a grin nonetheless.

He could make it. He knew he could. Lily was important to him, yes, but if he suppressed every thought of her long enough he could move on.

When he went to bed that night, bunking in the boys dorm, he thought of her, but not for long. He pushed her out of his head, and found sleep easily. This wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be.

* * *

Marlene was up at the owlery. They'd been at Hogwarts for three days now, and she was sending Liam a response letter. He'd sent her a letter saying "So you don't forget me" enclosed with a picture of the two of them dancing at the ball. She didn't know who'd taken it, but it was pretty.

She actually missed him, even though she knew she was still wavering. He was polite, honest, upfront and sometimes even a little mysterious (she thought perhaps it was because he was tall and "dark"). Nothing like her really.. but they said opposites attracted. And she was attracted to him after all.

"Hey Marley" Sirius grinned, hurrying inside the owlery.

"Don't call me Marley" She snapped. Why did everyone want to call her Marley these days? What, her own name wasn't good enough?

Sirius laughed. "What's up?"

"Sending a letter."

"To?"

"Liam."

"Oh" His face fell a little, but he regained himself. Truth be told, he'd checked where she was on the map, and was hoping that him constantly being around would make her change her mind, or at least think about him differently or something. "Good for you" he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hiding from Filch" He lied easily. He was always hiding from Filch for some reason or another, so technically it wasn't a lie.

She grinned.

"Anywhoo…" He said "Now that you're here I just thought I'd tell you that you're the best "girl friend" I've ever had.. and if you need anything just, you know, tell me" He grinned an impish grin, then dashed out of the owlery before she could answer.

She looked at the letter in her hands and sighed. She didn't miss Liam nearly as much anymore. She thought she'd manage.. but, oh no, just when she was actually falling for someone else he had to drag her back in. She knew she'd never feel the same way about Liam. Not like she did with Sirius, at least.

That made her wonder.. was it more than just a crush?

She groaned.. she'd have to tell Liam it wouldn't work out, after one and a half week. Pathetic. She thought about their kisses and felt a twinge of regret.. then she thought about Sirius and she knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

It had been a week and still Lily had gotten nowhere near James at any time. When she saw him in the hallways she'd call after him, but he'd get away before she could catch up. When she got up in the mornings he'd already left, and when she came back to their dorm he was already inside his room. Sometimes he wasn't even there. She knew he slept at the boys dorm a lot. Although she'd tried to keep her hopes up telling herself that he couldn't avoid her forever, it was hard to believe it. He'd been really mad at her that day.. she'd never seen him mad before then. The worst part was knowing she deserved it. She'd rejected him **again**, and though it had been unintentional she had hurt him. And not for the first time - she'd rejected him in the most hurtful ways for several year, and although he had been childish and arrogant back then that didn't give her the right to treat him badly. She hadn't told Margaret and Marlene what was going on, although they both knew James and her must have gotten into an argument. She felt embarrassed, stupid, shunned and hopeless. How could she tell them? How could she tell them how she'd acted, and how she felt? She'd feel to vulnerable. Her friends knew she thought it hard to share her emotions (after what happened with Tuney and Severus she had completely clammed up.. then Benjy had come along only reinforcing those feelings), and so they didn't badger her with questions.

She hoped they would work it out. She wanted to be with him, but she was afraid she had spoiled her chance. Her body trembled, and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. It couldn't be too late. She… she'd never felt this way about anyone.

The next day Lily realized something important. She had patrols with James that day. Then she freaked. She'd been trying to talk to him all week but now that she was faced with it upfront she found herself incredibly scared. What would she say? Was it too late? Was she ready, at any rate? How could she make him understand? Would he even show up?

She stood where they usually met up, waiting. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, but she hoped she was at least radiating a calm exterior. The clock was beginning to tick.. he was five minutes late. She was scared he wouldn't meet up. She was too scared these days, she realized – wasn't she a Gryffindor?

That's when he rounded the corner. She almost cried out loud, but she stopped herself. He looked stony – that was the best way to describe it – and his eyes wouldn't entirely meet hers.

"Hi James" She mumbled.

"Hello Lily" He answered politely enough, but she could her the distance in his voice.

They started walking simultaneously, and Lily could think of nothing to say. Ten minutes into their patrolling (having discovered no one, and nothing) she decided she better talk.

"James.. I was wrong" That in itself was hard enough admitting, especially out loud.

He had been staring the other way, but he turned his head slightly towards her to show that he was listening.

"I.. shouldn't have rejected you" She groaned inwardly. "I mean, I didn't even want to, but I was scared, and I just.. wanted to say I'm sorry.. and if you could ever forgive me" she drew a breath realizing she was babbling.

She blushed to the roots of her hair. What was she saying? It all sounded incredibly cliché, fake even. "Just.. forget it. I'm sorry. I really am.."

They walked in silence, Lily very conscious about the fact that he hadn't said a word. It was like she'd been talking to herself.

They were about to leave, after a very uneventful evening (They'd found one couple snogging in a broom closet, and sent them to their houses – that was all), when Lily stopped. James continued walking, his back to her, as if she wasn't there.

"I.. I'm in love with you James" she said it in a small, vulnerable voice, hardly loud enough for him to hear. She had to make it clear.. that she really hadn't meant to reject him.

He stopped, his shoulders tensing. "It's too late" He said, after a long pause.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hope plummeting.

"I'm tired of rejections, and of this whole thing. I think it's best, at least for me, to move on. I'm tired of fighting. I've given up"

"But, you don't need to"

"It's too late, Lily" James sighed. "I can't be with you. I gave up the last time you rejected me." He stopped, then added ironically "I'm too tired of the chase to claim the prize when I finally have then chance to get it"

Then, he walked away. She stayed, shivers running through her body, her insides turning cold. She'd lost. She'd never have him. Quite unexpectedly she sobbed. She sank to the floor, and leaned her head against a wall. She'd lost.. she'd lost him. How.. what would she ever do?

* * *

Dorcas grinned. She'd been coping better and better lately. She was even considering forgiving Margaret. When she thought of Remus these days, all she felt was a little twinge of hurt, easily ignorable. Sirius had been just what she needed.. she didn't crave Remus's kisses, and she'd finally managed to deal with him emotionally. She hadn't told Sirius though.. she sort of liked their get-togethers. She didn't feel like a slut either, because she kept it to one guy. Besides, she'd always thought it was stupid that guys were celebrated for dating lots of girls, while girls would be looked upon like slags.

He kissed like a God too.. and when he touched her, her skin tingled. She smiled. Things were looking up for her. She'd gotten Emmeline to joke more too. In a couple of weeks maybe everything would be like normal. She'd stop the whole deal with Sirius too, of course. Just not quite yet.

* * *

Margaret groaned. She'd thought the kids would have forgotten about Dorcas' breakdown once vacation was over, but no. They were back at the old "staring at her like she was the most evil person in the world" thing. She knew they'd stop as soon as something more interesting happened, but the problem was that nothing interesting was happening lately, unless you counted James and Lily fighting. But she knew they'd figure it out. They were meant to be. She smiled. She'd be fine. As long as she had Remus. Hmm.. Remus. It seemed like he'd been keeping something from her.. she just didn't understand what or why. She refused to get mad at him before she talked to him about it, but it still hurt that he was keeping something from her. She loved him though.. and he loved her. He was bound to tell her sooner or later. She just hoped it wasn't anything too big. She was tired of all the drama they had had to go through to be together, she hoped there wouldn't be more. She sighed. She'd be meeting him now. She'd ask him then. She missed him already.. although she'd seen him just the other day. It was hard being so dependant on a person, and yet she loved every minute of it. Still, she couldn't help adding in her mind "Oh please, let the secret be a small one".

* * *

James sat down in his bed. He was back at the Head Dorms, having left Lily after rounds. He dragged his t-shirt of over his head, getting ready for bed. He put his glasses on the table stand, but kept sitting there. He'd rejected Lily Evans. The words rang in his head. "It's too late Lily". "I'm too tired of the chase to claim the prize when I finally have then chance to get it". He wondered if it was true. Was he too tired? Had he given up? Why had his heart hammered so wildly when she said she was in love with him, then?

He knew he wanted her to feel the pain she had caused him, although in an odd way he never wanted to see her hurt. He just wanted her to understand. Perhaps that was why he'd rejected her, because if they should ever have a real relationship she needed to understand him?

But he was getting carried away. They weren't ever going to have a relationship anyways. Why was he even thinking that way? He tried pushing her out of his head – as he'd done countless times before that week – but found it impossible.

He wondered if she'd triggered her bracelet the last couple of hours. She'd understand what the words said if she did. He found himself desperately wanting her to do just that. He dragged his jeans of his body, and lay down on his back in the bed. He wanted to sleep, but she kept him up. Why couldn't he let go?

He'd thought it was easy to ignore her at the start of the week, now it was near impossible. He'd told her it was too late, but when he closed his eyes, dragging his bed-covers over him, he found it wasn't too late at all.

* * *

A/N: Does that count as a cliff-hanger? haha. probably not. But now you can wonder what the bracelet says, and what James'll do. Oh, and also.. I'll try my best to update another chapter before I go to the US (I'm exchanging on Tuesday).. but I'm not sure I'll manage. If I don't then It'll be a whil until I update, as I have to buy myself a pc over there and stuff. Hopefully I'll get one quickly though:)

Please review? That makes my day! It really does.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

a/n: I AM SO SORRY!!! I know I haven't update in over a month and that I left the story at the most exciting part, but truth is I still haven't gotten a pc. I'm using my uncles right now. Still, you have my full permission to be overly disappointed and mad at me!! SORRY.

I'm going to summarize just a little since it's so long since last time I updated.  
**Last chapter:** Margaret was on her way to Remus, and planned on confronting him about some secret he was obviously keeping from her. Dorcas figured she was getting over Remus, but is showing interest in Sirius. Lily admitted to James that she was in love with him while doing rounds, but James rejected her. In the end he realized that what he'd said about it being "too late" was a lie.

PS!! The parts with Margaret and Marlene are WHILE James and Lily are doing their rounds (so they are at the same time as Lily and James were doing rounds the last chapter.) Does that make sense? I hope so!

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please review!! this is like a key chapter, so it would make me happy if you did:)

* * *

Margaret was on her way to meet Remus. It was in the afternoon, and James and Lily were out patrolling (apparently they'd been in some sort of fight – James wouldn't tell her what – and weren't getting along right now. Margaret hoped they'd sort it out), while Marlene was doing homework. Margaret was going to the common room, and had decided she'd better ask Remus why he was keeping secrets from her once she arrived. She realized she had no proof whatsoever of him actually lying, but she knew Remus well enough to know when he was keeping stuff from her. She wished he'd have known her well enough to understand that he could confide in her.

"Hi Margaret" Remus smiled once she arrived.

She jumped. She hadn't noticed that she'd gotten there already. It was deserted too, which was strange. It was close to curfew though. Perhaps everyone had decided to get an early nights sleep.

"Hey Remus" she grinned back, giving him a peck on the lips. She tried to ignore the wild butterflies in her stomach (they seemed to never go away – even though she'd been dating him for a while now), to no avail. He stroked her arm softly and she blushed a deep red, ignoring the urge to turn and snog him senseless.

He grinned. "I missed you".

"You saw me yesterday!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Still.."

"You've been looking kind of tired lately.. Is something wrong?"

His body stiffened as she asked, and she knew she'd get a lie. "No, not really"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

Margaret shrugged, hardly believing she was giving in. Perhaps it was just that it wasn't worth the drama. "Okay."

His body immediately relaxed, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What?" he asked.

Apparently she wasn't giving in after all. "You're a terrible liar, Remus"

His body stiffened, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "I'm not lying" he protested.

"Now you're doing it again" she said, almost with the urge to laugh. He was comically bad at lying to her. She'd seen him lie several times, and she'd always admired how much of a natural he was, but it was one thing to lie to a teacher or classmate (he was completely at ease with that), and another to lie to your girlfriend. Obviously he tensed up once he tried lying to her.

He sat down.

"I just don't get why you're lying to me" she stated frankly.

"It's not that I want to" he mumbled.

"Then why are you?" she asked, trying not to let the repressed hurt in to her heart. How could he lie to her? If he loved her, then shouldn't he trust her?

He rubbed his eyes, looking both tired and stressed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure that I can tell you"

So there it was. He really didn't trust her. Could she live with that? She turned abruptly, walking out of the room. She would not cry.

… Oh never mind. Of course she would. It hurt.

"Margaret!" she hadn't gotten half-way up the stairs before he caught up with her.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

'I'll tell you. I wasn't sure I could tell you, because it is hard for me. Not because I don't trust you. Will you give me a couple of days though?"

That didn't make any sense. If he was going to tell her, why not tell her right now? Yet, she felt a wave of relief. He did trust her. She didn't even care about the secret, so long as she knew that. "Sure" She said, finally. "I can wait"

He hugged her tightly as she turned around, hiding his own anxiety. He might just lose her in a couple of days. How could he possibly handle that? He needed the extra days.. just to prepare. What would he do if he lost her?

"I love you" he told her.

She grinned. "I love you too, Remus".

* * *

Marlene sighed. She was lying on her bed, fingering with an unopened letter from Liam, when she was supposed to be doing homework. She had an essay to write and she wasn't even half-way done. She wasn't sure she wanted to know Liam's response; she'd given up on their relationship so quickly. She was embarrassed too. She'd broken up with him by letter. In her defense, she wouldn't have been able to meet him in the near future anyways. It still didn't feel good though. She sucked in her breath, ignoring her red cheeks (why was she blushing now, for goodness sake? She was all alone even), and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Marlene,_

_I understand. I have recently realized that I have a habit of going for battles already lost. In other words; I fall for girls that are already meant for another.. You, Amelia.._

_I believe it was good for me to come to this conclusion, and to understand. I will not hold a grudge, although I am indeed sorry that our relationship had to end so quickly. Yet, maybe I can now find a girl whose heart isn't already taken._

_I would also like to convey to you that I am glad you understand the need for following your heart. Please do show Sirius Black how you feel. I would like to believe that us going separate ways was not in vain. _

_All the same, I will miss you. Do not forget that._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Liam._

Marlene's heart was thumping wildly. Liam was okay. He understood. Oh thank goodness. She could relax now.

Yet, what he wanted from her… for her to show Sirius how she felt? Could she really do that? She owed Liam. She had just broken up with him after all. She could wait a little while though…

Hmmm.. Her breaking up with someone. She'd never seen that coming! It was kind of cool, even though she felt bad.

She grinned, happy with Liam's answer. She could do her homework in peace now.

* * *

Lily went back to the dorms an hour after James. She couldn't control the tears that were running down her cheeks, but she tried to be silent as she went inside the Head Dorm. Hot tears splashed on the floor, and a headache was bothering her mind. She sat down by the fireplace, trying not to think of the fact that she'd actually lost him. The flames rippled and danced over the logs, but did not provide the usual warmth and comfort Lily had become accustomed to. He didn't want her anymore.. she could hardly breathe for the thought. It felt like a sharp stinging was permanently touching her heart.

She lay down on the couch, too tired to move to her room, and little by little the tears stopped flowing. She was glad, for she could cut away the pain, she could cut away every feeling and succumb to numbness. Anything must be better than what she was feeling now..

* * *

James woke with a start. It was 3 o'clock at night and despite him not having slept for a very long time he was wide awake. Lily had told him she was in love with him, and like an idiot he'd told her it was too late. How could it ever be too late? This was Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams! It wasn't too late at all, and it never would be, he realized that now. He'd realized it yesterday too.. but he'd fallen asleep, leaving her to the pain of rejection. He knew how much it could hurt.. and yet he almost felt it was necessary that she would feel what he had felt. But not for so long! He wanted her to be happy. Even more so, he wanted her to be happy with him. He had to find her and tell her at once. Despite how hard he tried to let her go he knew he'd never succeed, so why try? He grabbed his glasses, and pulled on some pants, carrying along a shirt as he went. He'd bang on her bedroom door until she opened it; that sounded like a plan.

He rushed out of his room only to find her sleeping fitfully on the couch in their shared common room. The fire in the fireplace had almost gone out, but for a few hot coals. She was lying in a curled up position and, despite being asleep, she seemed tense. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked unhappy. James felt an overcoming urge to comfort her, to hold her until everything was better. But he knew he'd caused this, and the only way to change it was to talk to her.

He made his way over to the sofa and sat down on what little place there was left beside her, shaking her shoulder carefully. After a moment or two her eyes slowly opened. She looked confused, and tired (her hair was tousled up, but James could only marvel at her beauty. Of course, he was perhaps just a little biased), and it seemed like she thought she was still asleep. She rubbed her eyes, while dragging her body upward to an almost-sitting position.

Before she could say anything more than "wha—"… James tried explaining.

"Look, about yesterday." He paused, not exactly sure where he was going with this, or what he might say. "Well, I'd like to.. I mean we should.. uhm, what I'm trying to say is that I think we should redo the day. No! Wait, that came out wrong" he grumbled at his own babbling, but was pleased to see Lily carrying something at least close to a resemblance of a smile. "What I meant was that I was wrong. I didn't want to hurt you, and well, it was never too late" he blushed, knowing how awkward talks like these were.

Her eyes were hazed, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. She still looked confused, and it aggravated him. He felt like he couldn't get through to her. "Look, just please.." He grinned as he thought of something. "Justplease check your bracelet. The one from me I mean"

She complied, albeit a little slowly. When she triggered the bracelet she found that the words that had formerly made no sense to her made perfect sense now. In elaborate cursive writing were the words "will you go out with me?". She didn't understand why the bracelet suddenly was making sense, but it didn't really matter. He was… asking her out? Really? She looked up at him curiously, afraid he wasn't serious, that he was only going to hurt her again. She still felt it every time she took a breath, but the current situation took her mind of the pain just a little bit.

"Yeah.. It's another one of my elaborate schemes to get you to go out with me" he conceded. "but this time.. well, it's different. I feel like the words signify our relationship.. but I'm hoping for an answer out of the usual."

"you mean.. you're in love with me?" Like I am with you, she wanted to add, but was afraid to put herself out there.

"Lily. I've been in love with you for years.."

Finally a real smile broke through her features, and she decided that just this once, it was worth taking another risk. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Sparks flew through her body, and she knew she'd never felt anything like it (not even when she'd kissed him before). "Yes, I'll go out with you" she smiled against his lips. Silently she prayed it wasn't a dream, but knew only time would tell her that. He actually wanted her… he wasn't going to reject her. Not anymore. Not like she'd done to him either. She closed her eyes contently, basking in the swirl of emotions that soared through her. He was in love with her. She'd hardly believe it if it didn't feel so real.

When Lily answered, James knew everything would be good again. He grinned (perhaps the biggest grin he'd ever had) and kissed her forehead. He wanted desperately to tell her how much he loved her, and how she'd just made him happier than he'd ever been, but he knew he should go slow. She was knew to these feelings, he was not. But he'd done it! He'd finally gotten Lily Evans, and it was even better than he could have ever imagined.

Now all he had to do was keep her.

* * *

A/N: OOH. I hope that wasn't TOO fluffy. yeah, I had to fluff it though, I mean it's LILY AND JAMES for goodness sake. There's no way it's not fluffy.

Anywhoo, I'd like to apologize again, and tell you all that I've been thinking about you and feeling really bad about not updating. So sorry.

Alsoo.. Please review??? I'd REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, like to know what you think of this chapter. Especially the end.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

SO SEEING as I haven't updated in forever I'd recommend reading through the story again, because I suck and haven't updated in a year, and therefore don't expect you guys to remember the storyline that well (I just read through the whole story myself). If you don't feel like reading through it I've made somewhat of a summary right here:

James became Head-boy at the start of the year and shares Head-dorms with Lily. They become closer after a while, with Margaret's help. James blackmailed Margaret into helping him by telling her he knew her secret (which was that she likes Remus). Remus was dating Dorcas at the time. Sirius starts dating Sylvie, a pretty Ravenclaw, and she becomes his first long-time girlfriend. Marlene and Sirius became closer as they had to sit next to each other all year in a class. Margaret and James start "dating" to make Lily and Remus jealous – they also attend the Halloween Ball together (which makes Remus and Lily react with jealousy, even though they don't really understand why seeing as they're dating different people). Lily dates Benjy Fenwick. Margaret decides Lily is too uptight and gives her weekly dares too loosen her up. Because these dares are embarrassing and Benjy is a prick, he breaks up with her for fear of damaging his reputation. Remus realizes he's in love with Margaret and breaks up with Dorcas. Dorcas thinks he "lead her on" so she decides to figure out why he dumped her – deciding it must be some mystery girl's fault for catching his eye. Margaret and James "break-up" after their fake-relationship, seeing as Remus and Lily are both single, and they'd rather be available for them. Remus and Margaret eventually start dating – and they are very much in love. Dorcas becomes furious and stops talking to them both. Eventually she becomes "friends with benefits" with Sirius, so she can focus on healing her emotional hurt without thinking about other stuff like that. When Christmas arrives the boys throw a prank for the whole school making the great hall snow, and leaving anyone inside it wearing bikinis. After this fun, they go to James' house for the vacation – where Lily, Margaret and Marlene join them. James gives Lily a bracelet with letters that she cannot make out – he tells her it's a riddle. Sirius realizes he's in love with Marlene – and tries winning her over. Marlene is in love with Sirius, but a guy named Liam has claimed her and she admits feelings for him too. When coming back to Hogwarts Marlene breaks up with Liam, because she is too in love with Sirius. Lily and James get together after a disagreement about Lily leading him on, and her finally admitting she wasn't leading him on because she was actually in love with him. The bracelet she got for Christmas clears and the words on it make out "will you go out with me?" which Lily agrees to. Remus tells Margaret he has to tell her a secret, and she waits patiently for him to tell her.

*****Oh yes, I'd also like to apologize for not updating in so long. Life came in the way with my exchange year and then getting accustomed to moving back to Norway. I'm sorry! I'll update more often whenever I have the time, now.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"James?" Lily called from inside her room. "Do we really have to tell everyone?"

"Lily!" James grinned. "It took me what - 6 years to get you to agree to go on a date with me? – Of course we have to tell them!"

"It's just that I feel like I'm admitting to having lost some battle" she called back, ruefully.

James smirked. "Well I mean, you get to go on a date with ME, so really you should feel like you've won a battle"

Lily laughed. "Oh please don't go all arrogant on me now! It took me what – 6 years to get your ego down to a size acceptable for me to date you?"

James barked out laughing, before turning serious as she entered the common room. "You know I'm not like that anymore, right?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"I'm just glad you forgave me for the other night" he murmured.

"And I'm glad you forgave me for all the pain I've put you through" she said softly.

Just then the door knocked.

"That's probably Sirius and the others" James said. "Soo.. are you ready?" he said grinning evilly.

"As ready as I'll never be" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Just as James opened the door Sirius burst through, apparently having tried to open the door by force as they were talking. "What took you so long?" he exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes. "We spent 20 seconds walking over to the door, Padfoot. What do you mean long?"

"Well it was long enough for me to get bored" Sirius countered.

"You're ridiculous" James said, as the others entered behind Sirius.

"Ah, but at least I don't wear glasses"

"That argument is ridiculous as well" James said, grinning.

"Well at least it isn't wearing glasses" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Marlene sauntered over. "Mature as always, huh Sirius?"

Sirius just grinned.

Remus and Margaret entered the door hand-in hand right along with their friends, and when they'd all finally settled down to relax and hang-out, Lily could feel her nerves going overboard. She didn't like putting her feelings on display; it had been hard enough telling James, after all. She never understood how he could be so open about himself to others. She thought that might be a reason why she'd fallen for him. He was so clear about what he wanted. He never wavered in what he believed in; and it just made her admiration for him grow.

"So what's up?" Marlene said, plopping down into a chair.

"Wait, are James and Lily going to tell us something?" Peter wondered, confused.

"Well yeah, now that you mention it.." James mumbled, drawing his breath. "Lily and I are officially going on a date". Once he'd said those words James finally realized what he'd accomplished. He'd gotten Lily Evans to go on a date with him. He could feel the wonder of it inside him, and when he looked over at her, nervously biting her lip and blushing furiously, he couldn't help but smile for the beauty of her.

The others gaped. James took in their shocked impressions, but was way too happy to become insulted.

After a while Sirius got to his senses. "Oh I get it. This is some April Fools joke, right?"

Lily, her blush diminishing slowly, looked at him bemusedly. "It's not even close to April"

Margaret shook her head then squealed happily. "You did it?" she asked James. "Oh I'm the best freaking coach in the country"

Lily looked at her with a puzzled expression wondering what she could possibly be talking about, but decided to hold her questions until later.

"Prove it" Sirius demanded.

Lily felt her blush returning. Why was she putting herself through this? Nervous butterflies were swarming her stomach and she wished they could just get this over with. She didn't want to talk, or prove, or even think about any of it. She just wanted to feel. And when she was near James she did feel. All those butterflies, yes, but they were good. And she felt safe and loved and happy. The only thing that worried her was the possibility of him leaving her. She was panicked just thinking about it. It was all a turmoil and it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"You okay Lily?" James asked in a low voice. He looked worried.

"Yeah" She gasped. "just overwhelmed by my own emotions"

He smiled at her softly. "You have no idea".

"Prove it" Sirius whined again, seeming to think they'd been ignoring him.

"How would they do that?" Remus chipped in.

"Uhm.."

"Just give her a kiss James" Marlene snapped, clearly aggravated this was taking so long.

James looked down. "That's sort of something we wanted to share in private for now" he said, lifting his chin. He wanted those kisses they would eventually share to be intimate; just like the ones they'd already shared. Oh, he looked forward to kissing her in public as well, but at this point, he just wanted to take things slow. Besides, he knew how uncomfortable Lily felt with displaying her emotions.

"Oh alright" Peter piped in. "It's not like he'd make this up anyways"

James nodded gratefully to him. Sirius decided he might as well believe his friend, seeing as Peter's point actually did make sense. Remus and Margaret congratulated them both, which made them feel like they were getting married or something. Sirius settled for a "Good job man. I always knew you could do it", which probably made James the most happy of all.

Sirius and the others eventually decided to leave, believing Lily and James needed some "alone-time", which was met with indignation from Lily and a grin from James.

"Don't forget though" Sirius called as he exited through the doorway "I call best man at your wedding".

Lily huffed as she sat down. "I can't believe they wouldn't believe us at first"

"Well it is a rather fantastic leap" James admitted. "They've seen me being shot-down so many times they probably couldn't encompass me actually being in a relationship with you"

"I'm sorry" Lily mumbled, before slowly grinning. "Relationship, you said?"

"Well maybe after this date" he said. "If I can charm you well enough"

She trilled a laugh. "Let's hope you can then".

"If not.. you'll always be worth the wait" he told her.

"But what if I'm not?" she whispered uncertainly, leaning close to him on the couch.

"Trust me Lily, you are". He kissed her softly, amazed that he was allowed to do that. His body was burning hotly just from the trace of her lips against his, while he pulled away slowly.

When he broke away she wrinkled her nose in a puzzled expression. "There's one thing I don't understand though".

"What?"

"How come I could suddenly understand what the bracelet said?" she looked down at the beautiful peace of jewelry with renewed vigor.

"Don't you want to figure it out by yourself?" James asked.

"Well I assume that it has got to have some sort of emotional trigger, sort of like a mood ring, only the emotional trigger could be triggered even without me noticing. And the only way to see if it was triggered or not was by holding the bracelet close to my heart" She mused. "Still.. I'm unsure how the bracelet could evaluate my feelings and decode itself based on that".

James grinned. "You're right. It's triggered by emotion, but not exactly like you would think. It works not only on your feelings but on whether or not you are lying. As long as you were true to your own emotions and succumbed to those without hesitation, the writing would appear". He took a deep breath "It's like a cross between a lying detector and a mood ring, you could say".

"So you're saying even if I hadn't liked you, and been absolutely sure of this, the writing would appear?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. At least that way I'd know when it was time to move on".

She smiled. "Don't even think about it."

"Nah I'm not even sure I could if I tried" he admitted.

She blushed happily, ignoring the sudden swarm of butterflies in he stomach. "And what about the second gift?" Lily asked, referring to the copper miniature statue of two people on a walk outside, which was sitting on her bedstand. "No wait, let me guess! Hmm.. the two people are us, right?"

James nodded.

"So that's a hint! And We're outside and we're walking" She snorted as she got it "So that would be for "going out""

James chortled. "Right again. Only thing you missed was the copper part, which was supposed to symbolize your hair, and if you look closely the boy has glasses.."

"Which is for you" Lily supplied.

"Yeah"

"Thanks James" she looked at him shyly "I've never had anyone give me a gift like that before. You really thought about it. I love it"

"It was a gift for me too" he grinned. "After all, I got to ask you out in an elaborate way just like I always liked"

She laughed.

"But most of all.. you gave me the answer I've always wanted. And I'm always going to like that" he grinned, as cuddled up closer next to him before drawing him near in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A couple of days later Margaret was becoming impatient. She thought she'd waited long enough for whatever stupid secret Remus was keeping from her. Remus should just tell her. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Nothing would change how she felt about him, so she might as well hear it.

"Remus!" She called as they were about to exit the classroom after the last class of the day. "wait"

Remus agreed to, and they waited patiently until everyone had left. Seeing as it was the last class of the day even the professor left, which was perfect when they needed a moment alone.

"So listen" she said. "I'm tired of waiting for you to come to me, will you please just share whatever you're hiding from me? It isn't fair of you to keep me in the dark"

"I'm not sure you want to hear this" Remus mumbled, having realized what she wanted the moment she called for him to wait.

"I don't care. It's not about me. It's about us". Oh wow, that sounded cliché. Well.. it was true nonetheless. "what are you hiding?"

He sighed. "Myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dangerous… you should stay away from me"

"Stop it." Margaret growled. "I couldn't stay away from you if I wanted to. Besides, you're not dangerous"

"I'm a werewolf" he blurted.

Margaret gaped. Of all the things she might have expected that was not one of them. She fought an irrational urge to run away. How could Remus be a werewolf? He was too soft. Too compassionate. How could something like that be hiding inside him? "What?" she said in a whisper.

"I'm a werewolf" his voice cracked as he said it, like his voice was too dry to speak properly.

"No.." she leaned against a desk, dizzy "You can't be.."

He shrugged, staring at some point way past her.

"I can't… I can't. I don't understand" She said finally.

"Don't tell anyone" he pleaded.

"Of course I won't" she said fiercely.

"I understand if you need some time, or if you want to.." he stopped unable to say the words.

She shook her head.

"I don't need time. You're still you." She decided. It was a split-second decision, but she knew it was the right one. So what if he was a werewolf once a month. He was still her love. "I still love you as much as I always have". Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked over to him "I'm just so sorry this had to happen to you". She clung to him, before turning his head and kissing him fiercely. She was afraid for him. For his future, for everything. But she knew that together they'd make it work.

"I love you" he whispered strongly. "I love you, I love you, I love you". She'd accepted him. It was unreal, and yet he knew it could not be a dream. Dreams had never made him feel like she had.

* * *

Dorcas hummed to herself as she wandered the hallways. She'd just been hanging out with Emmeline and was going to meet Sirius. She's decided she was over Remus. If he didn't love her then so be it. Sirius was better looking anyways. She wondered if with time she could convince him to be more than friends… with benefits. Him and Marlene would never work anyways. They were too different. As long as he didn't realize Dorcas was over Remus she could totally make this work.

"Hey" she grinned as she arrived at the abandoned classroom they were meeting in.

"Hi" he said. "You seem happy today…"

She got the hint. He was only interested in doing this with her if it was to help her emotionally. He was doing it as a favor. And she who always thought all he ever cared about was making-out with girls… This sure would've suited the Sirius she used to know.

"I'm alright" She nodded, purposely hardening her expression. "Been worse. But I've been better too."

He took her word for it and she came closer for a kiss. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he had been before and she thought it might be because he'd realized how off the whole setting was. She knew he liked another girl after all. She wasn't dumb. She'd get to him though. She was sure of it.

* * *

Sirius left feeling wrong. He shouldn't be kissing another girl. It felt like a betrayal to Marlene, even if she was dating someone else. Dorcas seemed to be doing fine anyways. And he couldn't bear if Marlene found out… Although now that he thought about it she might think it was expected behavior from him. But that's exactly what he didn't want. He wanted her to trust him. He climbed into the Gryffindor common room, after telling the Fat Lady the password ("Nitwit"), and found Marlene sitting alone by the fireplace. It was late and most everyone else had gone to bed, except for the occasional pairs and threes sitting huddled up in a corner, or by a table.

"Hey Marlene" he shot her one of his most famous grins and could hear the swoon from the girls all the way at the other side of the room. Fighting the urge to snicker he plopped down beside her.

"Hi Sirius" she blushed faintly, his smile obviously having had some effect. He liked the feeling.

"So what's up?"

"Writing a letter" she mumbled, biting softly on the pen as she pondered what to write next.

"Oh. To who? Your boyfriend?" He knew it was none of his business but he couldn't help but ask.

"My mom" she responded shortly. "Liam and I broke up".

Fighting the urge to swoop her up in some happy dance, and restraining his smile, he asked her why.

"I guess I just didn't like him as much as I hoped I did" she responded.

"I never liked him anyways" Sirius added frankly.

She laughed. "Why?"

"He's just not my type" Sirius said in a girlish voice, while batting his eyelashes.

Marlene giggled. "I guess not".

"Yup" he agreed.

"Soo.." she said, after a pause in which she'd been scribbling something more on her letter "What have you been up to today?"

That reminded him. He'd better tell Dorcas he couldn't.. help her anymore. Marlene was free now, and he wanted to show her he could be serious about girls. Or, well, at least one girl in particular. The rest; not so much. He had to get to her though.. he grinned at the thought. Seducing Marlene. It sounded nice, and would probably involve lots of blushing and most likely snapping. He never knew when she'd change her mood and he liked that. It made her harder to read… more like a mystery. She had a soul and a personality he'd never seen in any of the other girls he'd dated. If he didn't get her he didn't know what to do.

"Nothing much.." he answered. "Just been thinking"

"Oh! I'm sure that was an exciting experience for you" Marlene teased.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, but she only giggled and he soon found himself laughing alongside with her.

* * *

**AN:** So there you go. That was chapter 34. I hope you liked it ! It took forever to write.  
Please review :) It really motivates me to write. Besides, then I know what I might do better and what I did good.  
Alright, thanks for waiting for me. I'm sorry I took so long.  
~AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt

PS. I read through my story and I realize I have quite a few spelling mistakes here and there, but seeing as I don't have a beta and I'm usually too tired to read through the chapter at the end I hope you'll bear with me.


End file.
